After Sakura Wars
by Shirogami
Summary: Who am I? How can I be here? I don't know... the only thing in my mind now... my journey begins... right here, right now... after Sakura Wars...
1. Lost Memories: Prologue & Chapter 1

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 1: Lost Memories**  
By Shirogami_

**Prologue**

Year 2018, Japan

For almost 90 years, Japan is mostly under conquered of evil creatures, known as Kouma. After the defeat of Imperial Strike Force, Floral Team, leaded by Oogami Ichiro, The furious Koumas continues their attack upon the Imperial Theater. As a result, all members of Floral Team, even Commander Yoneda and Fujieda Ayame died in the glory of protecting Capital, but unfortunately, their effort was not well paid as their precious Capital was become the beginning point for Koumas' invasion upon the defenseless Japan, lead by the mad Ten Kai.

Since the powerful defensive team of Japan has failed in completing its duty, every people had become like runaways, or they will be Koumas' lunch, instead of brutal death. Now, in year 2018, human race has become less and less. Only the few who still survive the carnage live like rats between the wicked city which none of them will ever imagine - collapsed building, grassless lands, polluted gray sky and disliked monsters lurking around the place full of torn human bodies parts.

**Chapter 1: Uninvited Guest**

Somewhere within the crashed building, a group of youngsters, aged between 14 and 21 years old, are sitting around a campfire, along with their weapons like katana and gun.  
"Damn it, how long are we going to be in this way?! Running like rats?!" the muscular, red haired and green coloured eye 19 years old teenager shouts.  
"Calm down, Ryo, or 'they' will hear us." The one with silver long hair, bark blue coloured eye answers, while guarding their place with a rifle.  
"Shut up and keep your damn watch! Kenchiro!" Ryo becomes frustrated and yells at the gunner.  
"Both of you please..." a gentle voices speaks, by a teenager who has dark blue hair with a short pony tail, he is guarding his sleeping little sister. Ryo notices that the girl still resting, so he stops the argument and walks to the campfire.  
"Eiji, how is she?" Ryo hands over a bowl of hot soup to the teenager who just stopped their argument.  
"Not good, her forehead keeps burning and her body is weak. I... I just don't know what to do more..." The tiring Eiji answers in an upset tone as he holds his sister's hand tightly, as she is the only family he had been left after their parents were killed by those mindless monsters.  
"I am sorry that we can't do anything, Eiji." Blowing a cloud of smoke from his mouth, Kenchiro bites back his cigarette and says.  
"It's ok, after all, none of us has the knowledge of medication, and we also can't find any medicine around." Eiji speaks, as he doesn't blame anyone for his sister's condition. Each of them keeps silence in an upset mood.

Suddenly, footsteps come from the outside of their hiding place. Eiji quickly lays down his sister at somewhere safe, then unsheath his 4 feet long katana and join his friends for the incoming surprise; Ryo grabs his steel bat and Kenchiro gets in the good position for firing.  
As the doorknob is turned, without second thoughts, Kenchiro fires a few shots towards the door. The silence comes again after some smokes flew through the holes from outside, but it doesn't put down their guard. Just when Kenchiro starts to reload his rifle, the silent door is kicked open, straightly flies and hit on Kenchiro. When the remaining Ryo and Eiji confuse for the happening, a shadow appears from the smokes he created and Ryo, on impulse, swing his bat on the enemy. Without any rush and steadily act, the shadow picks up a little rock nearby and hit on Ryo's hand, causing him drops his weapon.

In the mean time, Eiji stands in front of the place he placed his sister, with his katana points towards the shadow. Slowly, the stranger's appearance is being revealed by the campfire, which burns in front of him.

**End Of Chapter 1**

_Author's words:  
Greetings to all who just read my fan-fic, I love Sakura Taisen very much and I quite nuts about them .  
In order to let those, who don't know much about Japanese terms, to enjoy this story as well, I will try my best to get this story fully done in English. Please forgive me and be tolerate if some of my words are incorrect, inform me if it does, and I will refine in my next chapter.  
I don't own the characters for the Sakura Taisen, but I really hope all of you enjoy my story.  
Please R&R, no matter good ones or bad ones, Thank you._


	2. Lost Memories: Chapter 2

**_After Sakura Wars   
Part 1: Lost Memories_**   
By Shirogami 

**Chapter 2: Stranger with a warm heart**

Slowly removes the robe that covers his head, the stranger starts to talk.   
"Don't worry, I mean no harm." The stranger appears to be the young adult, aged around 20s, long black hair that reach his shoulder, eastern skin color with a pair of sharp-looking eyes.   
"After what you did to us, fuck off man," holding his rifle, Kenchiro gets himself still for another chance of shooting.   
"If... if you are not enemy, who are you?" grabbing his weapon back, Ryo asks the stranger.   
"Just a lone traveler, who is looking for a place to rest." Ignoring Ryo, the stranger put his focus onto Eiji's sister. Eiji holds his katana in shivering.   
Pointing at Eiji, the stranger asks, "What is you name, boy?"   
"Eiji, Todo... Eiji." With a trembling tone, the scared Eiji answers.   
"Look, Mr. Todo. I don't know what do you feel right now, but that girl seems to have some health trouble." Without any doubt, the stranger seems to know that Eiji's sister is having medical problem and it is serious.

"If she isn't given treatment as soon as possible, I'm afraid that she cannot make it for long." Those words are making Eiji starts to fear, fear to lose his family again.   
Holding a small pocket from his side porch bag, the stranger continues his words, "Here is some medicine I gather along my journey, may be they can help... if you let me..." A click of trigger sounds from his back, Kenchiro doesn't want to hear anymore and prepare to shoot.   
"Just how can we trust you, stranger?" Aiming as his target, Kenchiro demands an answer.

Turning and face Kenchiro, while his left hand raises something from his left side of waist, follow by the cool and offending glare, the stranger says, "By letting your head still on your neck, isn't that enough?" The dark shadow created by the campfire not only gives the stranger a devilish appearance, but the slowly appearing moon light is also reveals the true form of the stick alike stuff he raised just now - it is a sheathed katana, with his left thumb start to pull it out a bit and the little shine shown from the blade.   
Deep within the thoughts of all 'survivors', they finally understand that he really means no enemy to them; if he does, all of them, including Eiji's sister, should be already reporting themselves in front of the Heaven's Gate. All of them maintain silence, within the small area of the room, there is no sound at all, only the cracking woods of the campfire and weak breezing wind. A sweat slowly dropped from the Ryo's chin to his sweating hands, his instinct tells him that, if he dares to move, he will be the first headless one.

The silence is broken finally. When Eiji's sister starts to moan in her illness pain, Eiji quickly drops his weapon and take a look at his sister. She saw all the tension they created and try to calm them down, "All of you... (cough) please... (cough) stop... (heavily cough)" Hearing the intruder's voice, Kenchiro and Ryo start to put down their weapons, so as the stranger. Without second words, he asks Eiji again about aiding his sister. Looking at the coughing one, Eiji gets no choice but hands his only sister to the stranger.   
"Save her... please..."

End of chapter 2

**Author's note:   
**Thanks for keep reading my fan-fic, please R&R, no matter good or bad.


	3. Lost Memories: Chapter 3

**_After Sakura Wars   
Part 1: Lost Memories_**   
By Shirogami 

**Chapter 3: Lone Wanderer, his name is Shirogami**

"I will try..." Holding her forehead a while, the stranger says, "She is suffering a great fever and lack of nutrition, she must get enough rest and food to get her recovered." Then he takes some of the tablets from his porch bag and exams them, the stranger gives the girl her medicine and pours some water into her mouth to ease her swallow. Looking at the canned food they had for dinner, the stranger continues, "She needs more than these, we have to move from here and find some more food." Holding his little bag from his back, the stranger takes out small piece of bread, tears a bit of it and let his patient eats it. "We gonna move as soon as possible too, as the gunfire you shot just now, might catch 'their' attention already." Looking at Kenchiro, the stranger speaks out his suggestion.   
"I guess we have no more choice, shall we go, everyone?" Eiji talks to his companion for agreement. He gets no more than the nodding of his friends' heads. "By the way, what is your name, stranger?" Light up another cigarette, Kenchiro asks.

"I... I got no name." This answer is shocking everyone. "I... I lost all of my memory a year ago, when I wake up, I found myself is laying in some kind of capsule or something, and I don't remember everything before that day, even my true name." As the stranger is tying his packing back, he continues his story, "Since I don't remember everything, I keep traveling until now." Then he takes out his sheathed katanas, three of them, "These are the swords I got by my side when I awake. They might be the keys to my memories."   
Looking in confuse, Ryo speaks, "Well, If you don't got a name, it is hard to call you, I mean we can't just call you either 'hey' or 'Mr. somebody', right?" Eiji and Kenchiro agree no more than that. Then a sound comes from the awakening patient, "How about... (cough) Shirogami... ? He... (cough) come to heal me in time... (cough) just like a god."   
"But, sis, why do you name with Shiro...?" Eiji asks in curiosity.   
"Well, doctor wears white, and I like it too..." Looking at the stranger's confusing face, her face start to blush red.   
Noticing his sister's reaction, Eiji cannot help himself but sigh. Then the stranger continues the conversation. "Well, I don't have a name, and 'Shirogami' also sounds fine for me. I don't mind to have it, it sounds better than 'Mr. somebody'." The other agrees no more.   
"By the way, I am Sato Ryo, and he is Yagyu Kenchiro. Please to meet you." Ryo puts down his bat and shakes hand with their new companion and introduces Kenchiro and himself.   
"Shirogami here, please to meet you." Shirogami shakes his hand with theirs, along with a smile.

End of chapter 3

**Author's note:**   
Hello, everyone, Shirogami here.   
First of all, I explain what does Shirogami means. In Japanese, 'Shiro' means white and 'Kami' means god, when the word 'Kami' is merged with certain letter it will change to sound 'Gami', so 'Shirogami' actually means 'White God' in Japanese. But one of my friends tell me that it also means "white wolf", is that true?   
This chapter is rather short just in form of introducing the characters, so please tolerate with it, I try better next chapter P   
Thanks for keep reading my fan-fic, please R&R, no matter good or bad.


	4. Lost Memories: Chapter 4

**_After Sakura Wars   
Part 1: Lost Memories_**   
By Shirogami 

**Chapter 4: Sword Skill Lessons**

Since Shirogami is the only one who knows about the medication, Eiji decides to let him take care of his sister, until she is fine enough. Even being jealous, Ryo cannot do anything but watches Shirogami touches the girl he likes. For the following three days, Eiji founds out that his sister is getting better, thanks to Shirogami's nursing. At the same time, Eiji also knows that she starts to like Shirogami, may be more, due to her shame expression and always talk to her savior.   
To make Shirogami stay longer, Eiji asks Shirogami for another help, which is teaching his sister about sword skills.   
"I don't think I am capable enough." Shirogami rejects his request. "Besides, you are also a swordsman, why don't you do the teaching?"   
"I won't ask you if you are not better than me, I know that you had lots more experiences and skills than I had. Besides, I am her brother, it will be difficult for me to teach my only left family without any mercy." Eiji states out his reason for not teaching, it is true, when you teach some dangerous act to your own family, you will doubt to do it, but not for a stranger.   
"Okay, if it makes your sister can protect herself; Besides, I cannot be around here always." Shirogami speaks as he is hiding something from Eiji.   
"What do you mean?"   
Shirogami doesn't answer it, just maintain silent.

Next day, Shirogami starts his lessons. Since Ryo wants to learn how to protect his most-liked person, he joins the katana lessons as well. He thought it is easy, thanks for his strength he is confidence enough to swing a wooden sword. But not for the female learner, it is because she just starts to get well, she cannot swing the wooden sword smoothly as she wish, but her talent is far more greater than Ryo's. May be she often looks at her brother's sword training since her childhood, she learns most of Shirogami's basic sword skills in a short time.

One day, after Shirogami washing his face in the morning, he notices there is a person sitting on the wide space behind the place they stayed. Looking carefully, Shirogami realize that is his female student, who ties her long, dark blue hair in pony tail form with a rubber band, close her eyes to maintain focus on meditation, and a katana her brother gives her for self-protect usage. Shirogami picks up a medium-size stone under his feet slowly, throw it as hard as he can to create a speed stone bullet towards her. When the stone is just almost 3 feet closer, the girl takes up the sheath, perform a sudden-slash form, pull out the katana and cut the stone in half, causing the upper part fly high above her.   
"Good..." Shirogami whispers for her 'samurai' like talent. But then.   
'Thok' followed by an "Ouch..." by the girl makes Shirogami sweat breeding.   
"But not good enough..." Then Shirogami continues his way to breakfast.

Meanwhile, somewhere not far from their place, some Koumas is gathering in front of a short, brown-colored hair male, who seems like their commander.   
"So, you find survivors there and they have a skillful bodyguard with them?" he asks one of the Koumas.   
"Uhe..." the questioned Kouma nodded.   
"Well, let's see how skillful is he, shall we?" All Koumas roar in common.   
"HmHmHm... Hahaha...!!!" the commander laughs, as dark clouds starts to gather upon Shirogami's camp.   
"Something... smells bad..." Back in his place, Shirogami stares at the dark morning sky and mumbles.

End of chapter 4

**Author's note:   
**Hello, everyone, Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading my fan-fic.   
Many of you may starts questions me about "Is this story really link to Sakura Taisen?" For your information, everything will reveal when the time comes. But for those who already knows or figures what I gonna write, please keep it secret between us because it may spoil the feeling of the story when those who read this.   
Please R&R, no matter good or bad.


	5. Lost Memories: Chapter 5

_**After Sakura Wars   
Part 1: Lost Memories**_   
By Shirogami 

**Chapter 5: Unsheathed Katana**

Like usual, Shirogami keeps giving his students lessons, but this time he teaches more serious skills and strategies, ever since he notices the unusual 'weather' this morning. He afraid the enemies will attack them at anytime. Thanks to her talent, the female swordsman seems to have no problem for learning them at all.   
"Listen here, as a swordsman, his sensibility and cautious around his environment is far more important than his skills. No matter how many skills you had learned, if you lack of cautious about everything around you, you will be killed without noticed at all. To achieve the most concentration, you must abandon the feeling of worrying the others; feel the 'wave' of your opponent; like placing yourself on a lake, whenever an enemy approaches, you will know by the rings created."

While the students confuse of what he says, Shirogami ties a cloth to cover his eyes, in order words, blind himself from the environment, then orders them to attack him with anything by anywhere. Ryo, who seems is the most excited, gets himself looking around for any weapons he can get: rocks, daggers, and swords; while the other one gets herself the sword she carries and get in the pose of attack.   
Fails to get hold from his excitement to 'repay' Shirogami, Ryo quickly throws the rocks and eight daggers towards Shirogami from anywhere, thanks to his strength and training on speed, the weapon he throws are now flew all around Shirogami. His attack has stunned the posing girl, in her thoughts, even a skillful swordsman like Shirogami will not able to avoid these sneak attack.   
But, she thoughts wrong, because her mentor is not an ordinary swordsman. With a smirk appears at his face, he stands and dodges all the flying objects thrown at him, at the same time he raises his hands and captures the daggers. Just when Ryo starts to charge Shirogami with the sword he grabbed, Shirogami throws the daggers on to him and nail him on the wall behind, this causes Ryo hold his attack pose on the wall with sweat start to breed from his forehead. Meanwhile, Shirogami, still in blind, starts to search for the aura of the other. Just in the nick of time, Shirogami clapped his palm in front of him and he catch something hard, it is the sheath of the katana she used.   
Actually, the calm Todo analyzes the situation through closing her eyes like Shirogami did and realize the offending aura created by Ryo had acknowledged his enemy where he is and what he did. To get close and attack her mentor, she tries her best to cover her aura and get a chance to attack. While Shirogami tries to find her, she already had get herself in front of him, raises her unsheathed katana over her head and performs a hard chop onto his head. But she fails, Shirogami not only block her attack but he also gets a chance to attack her through her wide-opened abdomen.

"Well done, Miss Todo." Uncovers his eyes, Shirogami congratulates his female student and taps her shoulder, "if you want to do it again, don't use any fragrances, it makes your enemy knows your place faster."   
"She uses fragrance? How come I didn't know that?" The busy-dagger-pulling Ryo heard the conversation and confuse on how Shirogami manages to smell that out. Actually, she just uses little talcum after her morning shower, it should be just tiny scent, but Shirogami manages to smell it out, hard to imagine how high is his sensibility.   
"As for you, Ryo. Try not to over-excited for getting a disadvantage opponent, sometimes he will far greater than you can see." Giving a stare at Ryo, Shirogami pulls the last dagger that nailed on the wall and cause Ryo drop on the floor. Then he continues, "and don't make too much noise when you attacks."

End of chapter 5

**Author's note:**   
Greetings, everyone. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.   
Now, everyone should get a picture of how great is the main character's skills in this story (of course not me, the main character!) Actually, instead of his talent, there is another element that makes him this strong. What is it? Try to figure it out or wait for me to tell you.   
Besides of Shirogami, I add some "upgrades" onto Ryo and Ms. Todo. Ryo gains faster sped on his attack but not his temper; and the fully healed Todo starts to show her talent in sword skills, which may be over her own brother's.   
Next chapter is up soon, Please correct me for mistakes and R&R, no matter good or bad. Thank you.


	6. Lost Memories: Chapter 6

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 1: Lost Memories**  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 6: Confession (first part)**

At night, while Eiji and his sister are busy with the dinner and Kenchiro cleans his gun and rifle, Shirogami is taking his night shift of the guard watch. Putting two of his katanas by his side, Shirogami exams his third katana.  
"It's strange, why can't I pull you out?" Trying to use his might to pull the blade out, he fails. "It's seems like there is something needed to get you sheathed, right, pal?" Looking the eagle-like mark on the plate of the sword, Shirogami sighs and puts the sheathed katana on his back again. "Well, May be you are not rest enough, right?" Talking to his own katana, Shirogami continues his watch.

Meanwhile, Ryo is hungry and tries to get some food from the kitchen, and he overheard the conversation between the Todos.  
"Better get the dinner ready soon enough, or they will starve to death." Eiji talks to his sister, who is busy making curry.  
"Yes, especially Mr. Shirogami, he has been my lecturer and our bodyguard as well. He should get more than we do." The cook answers.  
"Hmm"  
"What is it, brother"  
"Nothing, I was just thinking why my little sis here concerns our Mr. bodyguard more than us, we protect you too." Eiji stares at his sister suspiciously with one side of his eye rise up a bit.  
"What... what are you talking about?" Still holding the curry pot, her face start to blush crimson red.  
"Come on, sis. You can't hide anything from your brother here, I know you too well"  
"I... I don't know what you mean... Stop distracting me, bro. I try to cook here"  
"Distract? I don't think so. The curry smells better than usual, and I know that he loves curry too. Last time I remember he ate almost the whole pot of it, not to mention he made a compliment of your cooking skill"  
The cook becomes speechless and her face blushes even more.  
"Do you dare to tell me that you are not interest on him? Your face betrays you already, my little fall-in-love sis." Eiji starts to chuckle.  
"I... I"  
"Admit it, sis. It's only two of us here"  
"That's right! I love him, so what"  
Eiji says nothing but starts to laugh on his victory to make his sister confess her feeling.

"What? SHE and THAT... BASTARD?!" The overheard Ryo cannot believe his own ears. He always wants to make the girl love him but now she loves someone else. "It can't be!" He keeps whispering in his mind.  
"Ryo, what the hell are you doing here? It's not time for dinner yet." Kenchiro's asking shocks the thinking Ryo. Ryo says nothing but runs away, leaving the confused Kenchiro, scratching his head to figure the answer of his question.

Meanwhile, Shirogami sit on the rock in meditation form, try to feel if any of the enemies around. Suddenly, someone runs towards him, it's the raging Ryo.  
"Ah, Ryo, why do you come here for? It's not your shift yet." Shirogami asks peacefully. But he gets nothing but a blazing stare from Ryo.  
"Shirogami, I challenge you." Throwing a wooden sword towards his opponent, Ryo raises another one pointing at Shirogami.  
"And the reason is..." Catching the blade from Ryo, Shirogami asks.  
"No more talks, brace yourself." Holding the wooden sword tighter, Ryo get himself ready.  
"Well, if you insist..." Holding his wooden sword and pose, Shirogami looks at Ryo with a deathful glare. "Show me what you got"  
"Huah" without any warning, Ryo roars, rush towards Shirogami and attacks.

**End of chapter 6**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.  
Well, no girl could refuse someone who is strong enough, as for this fiction, since Shirogami is the strongest among the three males, excluded Eiji. No doubt he will be admired, and of course, hated by someone else.  
Next chapter is up soon, Please correct me for mistakes and R&R, no matter good or bad. Thank you._


	7. Lost Memories: Chapter 7

**_After Sakura Wars  
Part 1: Lost Memories_**  
By Shirogami 

**Chapter 7: Confession (second part)**

'Pak!' wood clapping sounds, results from the wooden sword fight between Shirogami and Ryo. While Ryo keeps slashing with two hands holding his sword, Shirogami keeps defending with one arm swings and blocks easily with his weapon.  
After attacking for a while, Ryo stops, hops backward and pants for exhausted stamina, while Shirogami still maintain calm and silent. "Damn it, can I just hurt him one slash, just one slash." Thinking in his mind, Ryo cannot help himself thinking that 'Shirogami is far greater than he thinks'  
"Is this the best you can do, boy." Shirogami says, while lowering his weapon, "You are disappointing me"  
"Don't...under...estimate...me..." Holding his sword again, Ryo stands still and ready to attack again. This time, he begins to charge up his own energy into his wooden katana, cause it to glow in red light.  
"Hmm... this is interesting." Seeing Ryo starts to be more threatening, Shirogami holds his weapon with both his hands, gets himself prepared for the attack.  
"Eat this!" By running to adding more force in his attack, Ryo dashes towards his opponent and performs a straight stab. Shirogami dodges the attack, by moving to his left. Ryo haven't finished yet, noticing Shirogami movement, he quickly change the sword cruise, from a stab attack to a left chop. In order to maintain the strength of his attack, Ryo turns his body from left to right and perform his attack.  
Seeing Ryo's improving attack, Shirogami raise his sword, accurately using the edge of the blade to stab at the weapon of Ryo's, causing the reducing might of his attack; then use his foot to sweep him down, makes Ryo lost his balance and fall on the floor, finally Shirogami uses his hand to spear at his throat, but he stops an inch away from his target, as he know the duel is over now.  
"Still wants more?" Shirogami asks coolly.  
"I don't admit this, not with her heart is with you!" Ryo shouts for not admit his defeat.  
"What are you saying here?" Moving away his hand, Shirogami helps Ryo to stand up again, but he refuse and continues.  
"I have to be much better than you, or she will be yours forever"  
"Just who does you mean 'she'?" Shirogami asks curiously.  
"Don't play dumb with me! You know who am I talking about!" Ryo shouts at his opponent.

After close his eyes and thinking for a while, Shirogami finally understand what is Ryo trying to say.  
"Oh, you mean Ms. Todo? How does she get involved in this duel"  
"No one can deny that you are the strongest among us, that's why she adores you more than me. But I really like her, that's why I want to win you, to show that I am better than you. Don't tell me that you don't even have a piece of mind on her!" Ryo says to Shirogami, still in angry mood. But this had exchanged him with big laughs from Shirogami.  
"Ha... Hahaha"  
"What is so funny, you bastard!" Ryo confused and demand for an explanation.  
"You... You mean that I have a piece of mind on Ms. Todo? That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. Hahaha..." Shirogami answers, still laughing, then he continues, "Then you don't need to worry..." Puling his necklace out from hiding in his cloth, he emphasis on the two gold rings hang along with the necklace and says, "I think I never tell you guys this, but I believe I had married or engaged with someone else before, this should be the proof"  
By observing seriously, Ryo founds out there is some letters carved on the inside of the rings, but it is blur enough to be seen, but obviously it is a pair of wedding rings.  
After the examination, Shirogami continues, "Besides, I only treat Ms. Todo as a friend, nothing more, so don't worry..." Before Shirogami finished, a crash of glass is heard not far from the talking people. It's the younger Todo who wants to serve dinner to them, unfortunately she also overheard their conversations as well. "Sorry... for interrupting..." After saying this, she runs leaving them, with tears starts to fall from her brown eyes, and Ryo chases her, along with Kenchiro, afraid of something bad happens, especially at night, leaving Shirogami alone again with his watch.

Not long enough, after heard the crashing glasses, Eiji comes to the scene, and asks Shirogami what is just happening here. Shirogami says nothing, just keeps his silence and his watch. But the death silence is broken again as Kenchiro runs to them and sweating, says, "Eiji... Shirogami... You guys better come quickly"  
"What happens? And why you are this exhausted?" Eiji asks, while Shirogami looking at the gunner for answer.  
"It... It's your sister... the... koumas... is attacking her!" Kenchiro use all his might to tell this emergency.  
"What?!" Eiji is shocked at the moment, but not Shirogami. After he gets the news, he quickly grabs all his katanas and orders Kenchiro to lead the way to the rescue, before it is too late.

End of chapter 7

**Author's note:**  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.  
Now everything will be slowly revealed from this chapter on, just hope you guys enjoy the story and not confuse at all, if you do, tell me. Next chapter is up soon, Please R&R, no matter good or bad. Thank you.


	8. Lost Memories: Chapter 8

**_After Sakura Wars  
Part 1: Lost Memories_**  
By Shirogami 

**Notes: the slanted words within this fiction is meant for the incident happens in the thinking, these incident would be happened just within one of two seconds, like a flashback in short.**

**Chapter 8: Catch and release**

Using all his might to block the attack with the wooden sword he hold, Ryo barely hold the furious Kouma by himself alone; On the other hand, the swordswoman also finds herself hard to fight, ever since she left her sword at the living place and runs out in the open place, now all she gets is a steel pipe she picked and her nimble stances.  
"Damn, this won't be easy and safe enough for us to retreat, what should I do? I don't care if I die here, but not her. She has a family and Eiji will kill me if she dies." Whispering to himself, Ryo starts to worry about the situation. The outnumbered Koumas keep on attacking them without mercy, it is only the matter of time they get exhausted and killed.  
Just when everything is out of control, a high scream is heard from the back of Ryo, it is she! She finally gets tired and caught by one of the Koumas. "NO! LET HER GO, YOU MONSTER!" With the reason of protecting the one he loves too much, he neglects the Koumas he faced, and rush to save the screaming girl. But the luck is not with him, as he starts to run, another Kouma blocks him in his way.  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" just like when he faced Shirogami not long ago, he charged his weapon with unknown energy of his own and he slashes the blocking Kouma in half, with just a wooden sword. But he is not happy with the victory, because the Kouma starts to have its little hostage for dinner. "STOP IT! YOU MO'RON!" Just when Ryo shouts for his late rescue, a bullet has pierced through the arm of that Kouma and causes it a great pain. Not far from Ryo's behind, they have come at last.

"Kenchiro, for god's sake, shoot it again!" Eiji yelled as Kenchiro ready to fire the second shot to his target. As the injured Kouma screams for pain, the other Koumas notice the reinforcement and start to attack them. But it is not easy for them to face two skillful swordsmen and a sharp shooter. Followed by Eiji at his back, Shirogami holds his two katanas in hand, dashes towards his captured student and slashes anything who stands in his way, while Eiji assists by killing the remained and Kenchiro shoots with his pistol. Meanwhile, Ryo is happy to see his friends come to rescue, he rejoins to the group and helps the rescue.  
No doubt, there are lots of those disgusting creatures stand in front of them. But since the teenagers are so eager to rescue the hostage, they do not care the danger and rush forward without fear, especially Eiji. In the mean time, Shirogami notices that the injured Kouma starts to grab her with another hand, and he knows that to get to her, he have to use all his speed and skills. All of the sudden, the sword on his back, which he can't unsheathe, starts to shiver and makes a sound that hurts his head, and in his mind, a sound echoes.

_"Save her"  
"What is this? Who is talking here?  
"Save her, please"  
"Just why I should listen to you, woman"  
"Because you've promised..."_

Just when Shirogami is thinking, Eiji shouts to call him back to reality. "Shirogami, watch out!" He warns as a Kouma is going to chop from the top of Shirogami's head. But it exchange with the life of its, as Shirogami dodges to his right side and chop its body into half with a horizontal slash.  
"Kenchiro, shoot at its arm and legs, leave the rest to me. You guys, take care for yourself from now on!" After giving this order, Shirogami swings his katana and kills the Kouma in front of him, and then he continues to run forward and kill the other one within one deathful slash. Eiji notices Shirogami's worry is no less than the other, he knows that deep in himself as he chops through one of the Koumas: their skin is hard to be cut through with just one slash of true katana, not to mention Shirogami did it with just using one katana with one arm. Ryo is also amazed by the reaction of his mentor, he only able to do that accidentally with the reason to save his beloved so much. Does that means that Shirogami is...? But they do not have time to figure the answers, as the other Koumas attack them and makes them too busy to think.

'Bang!' Another shot released and it hit onto the target's another hand, causing it to drop the limp girl from its hand. Just when she almost reaches the ground, Shirogami arrives just in time. He drops his left katana to catch her with his left arm, then uses his right katana to stab from the bottom of that Kouma's chin and pierce through its brain, then he kicks with his left side kick and stretch his right katana away, causes the katana is dragged and cut out through its mouth. This made the Kouma died on the spot. Standing with deathful glare towards the Koumas in front of him, Shirogami point the edge of his katana towards them, sounds like warning them, "Come and get me if you dare!"

When the others arrived, Eiji, who concerns the most about his sister, quickly takes a look at her. Luckily she is just fainted, but it causes the situation become more critical: one, the over-numbered enemies; two, they are in the center of the enemies group; and three, everyone is starting to get tired and Kenchiro's ammo is almost out. Ryo gets himself a sword from Eiji who suppose to give his sister. After Shirogami picks up his dropped katana and everyone is thinking of an escape route, a loud laugh far behind of the Koumas.

**End of chapter 8**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.  
Thanks to Ryo, everyone had made it in time. But the next enemy they are going to face is far more powerful than they can imagine, may be Shirogami as well. How are they going to fight against an enemy whose hard armor is bullet proof as well? For those who wonder about Ryo's unusual aura, your question will be answered in future.  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, no matter good or bad. Thank you._


	9. Lost Memories: Chapter 9

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 1: Lost Memories  
**_By Shirogami 

**Chapter 9: Enter The Demon**

"HAHAHAHA... It looks like we got all of you after all!" It is the brown-colored hair leader of the Koumas. "Greetings, let me introduce myself, I am General Dou, from the dark army of Master Ten'Kai" Showing his muscular chest and arms, he tries to tell his enemies that 'you are weak against us, fool.' Without any warning, Kenchiro replies his greeting with a couple of bullets from his rifle.  
"Tak! Tak!" the attack hit on target's heart position. "Gotcha... What the?!" but not as successful as Kenchiro hope.  
"Hahaha... poor weakling, you ever think your weapon can work against the most powerful me? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Eventually, Dou's armor is too hard for a bullet to pierce through it. As a result, the bullets Kenchiro shot just now drops one by one from the Dou's chest to the ground. Along within his last sentence, the air pressure created by his evil aura forced the teenagers backward and make them hard to stand.  
"Damn, this man... is... too strong..." Stabbing his katana in the ground, Ryo mumbles.  
"But still... I don't want to give up... like this..." Holding both of his katana and sister, Eiji answers with determined tone.  
"How are we going to break through then, they are over-numbered us and we are getting tired..." Reloading his pistol, Kenchiro says, "And I am almost out of ammo"  
While everyone is busy on thinking, Shirogami keeps his mind silent and tries to figure way to escape as well. "Kenchiro is right, the situation is no good for us to get away," Thinking to himself, Shirogami knows very well that their percentage to get out of this situation is almost zero, "But, if we can kill that Dou guy, we might have the chance." Looking at his target, Shirogami decides to make the next move. But, his plan is cancelled, as the furious Ryo rushes towards Duo with his katana in hand and attacks.  
Looking at his enemy who acts on impulse, Dou does not only order the Koumas in front of him to move away, but also stand still without an idea of blocking or dodging Ryo's attack. Ryo notices the chance, he charges his entire sword aura onto his sword, which he thinks it will slash it since he uses the real katana. Eiji is shocked by his improvement and Shirogami smiles as he knows that Ryo finally gains and controls the ability to use sword aura from his training.  
"DIE! YOU $ON F H3 B!TCH!" Waving his katana horizontally from left to right, his aura forced the Koumas besides him to move even more backward, and then he jumps and performed a deadly chop with all of his might from top to the ground. As the others, include Shirogami sees the impact he created on his enemy, they hope for his success.

But, unfortunately, the sounds they heard from the impact stunned them. It is not the sound of the slashing, but the sound of the broken sword, along with the loud laughter from the target.  
"HAHAHA... FOOLS! DID'T I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT IT IS USELESS?" Dou still stands on the ground, with nothing more than a smoking black slash mark Ryo created with his attack, but it didn't even give him a cut, just like some sort of dirt. Sweeping his chest a bit, Duo continues, "Anyway, I must admit for your bravery and your strength, so I give you a chance." As he speaks, he offers his hand in front of the shocked Ryo, "Join us, and I can give you more power than you cannot ever imagine"  
"What?!" Ryo gets more anger as he knows his enemy intend to make him into something he really hate most, "Don't try to fool me, you devil. I am not interest in betraying my own friends." As he hardly stands up on his feet again, Ryo gives Dou a deadly glare. "And I also don't to be some monster who don't have his mind like them." Along with their conversation, Ryo raise his knuckle and use his thumb points at the Koumas.  
"Really? Then it is a waste for you to live," Dou slowly places his palm in front of Ryo, "Die!" An aura created and pushes Ryo to fly to backward towards his companions. But he is stopped by his mentor, Shirogami.

"Ryo, you have done very well, now rest." Putting his tired and unconscious student with Kenchiro, Shirogami gains his katanas, and move towards the responsible one.  
"Hoh so you are their bodyguard, right? I see no difference from the others." Dou underestimates Shirogami's ability, he crosses his arm in front of him and let the Koumas do what they like with their prey.  
Without talking, Shirogami walks as ignoring the Koumas, but they are not. With one of them roars and charges at him, the other follows up. Without seconds, Shirogami is covered by the Koumas and trapped inside. It seems like he had become the Koumas' little appetizer.  
"Shirogami!" Eiji yelled, along with his just awaken sister and Kenchiro.

**End of chapter 9**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.  
To protect his friends, Ryo has gives out all his best, but his opponent is far too strong for him to encounter; and Shirogami becomes the first food for the Koumas, or does he?  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, no matter good or bad. Thank you._


	10. Lost Memories: Chapter 10

**_After Sakura Wars  
Part 1: Lost Memories _**  
By Shirogami 

**Chapter 10: It Takes A Ghost To Defeat One**

"Hahaha... it is too late for you to shout for..." Just when Dou starts to laugh for his victory, a sound arises from the group of Koumas.  
"For what? Your death"  
"What?" Dou and the others shocked at the time, the next thing they see are lines of cuts appears from the bodies of the surrounding Koumas, causing their bodies chopped apart like vegetables and dropped on the ground. Their blood covers the merciless swordsman, who they intend to eat just now - Shirogami, with his twin katanas in his hands and threatening glare at Dou.  
"Now, it's your turn." Dashing towards Dou, Shirogami crosses his katanas and performs a cross slash onto his opponent's body. The over-confident Dou laughs at first for his hard armor that can block any attacks, "Fools, do you think blades can hurts me..." But his confidence collapses, as Shirogami's attack is hard enough to cut through his armor. Aiming at the center of the cross he just created, Shirogami stabs at it with all his might, and he did it! The katana pierce through the weak point of the armor and Dou's body as well. Dou steps backward, holding his bleeding wound and exhaling.

"Hmm... It looks like you can't be defeated with just this body and power. Very well, to repay your awesome skills and show you some respect, I will fight you with my true form." As Dou speaks, he shows Shirogami an expression that horrors everyone. "His... his skin..." Eiji holds his sister tightly as she talks and shivers as well. "is... melting"  
"Huu... woah!" Dou roars and charges up his energy and his skin starts melting, leaving only his armor covering his bones and skull. "Rise! The power of the earth, as your master is summoning you!" The ground starts to shakes and Shirogami found himself hard to stand steadily, he stabs both his katanas in the ground and shocks as he found out the soils on the ground starts to gather and merge with Dou.  
"So, that's why he is called 'Dou('earth' in Japanese word)'." After earth stop shaking, everyone shock to find out now that Dou's body is made of soil and rocks he gathered just now. Shirogami senses his upgrades and improvement through his huge energy.  
"Ready for round two, Mr. bodyguard?" After his transformation, Dou looks at his enemy and asks. Seeing everything is getting more difficult, Shirogami pulls his katanas out and gets himself prepare for the next battle. This time, he is more cautious and careful.

"It's hard to believe, that fella' can change himself in this way." Kenchiro talks as Ryo wakes up from his unconsciousness.  
"But, Shirogami sure can defeat him, he is skillful for a barbarian to defeat." Eiji says as he trusts Shirogami's sword skills.  
"It's hard to tell until the end of this duel." Ryo speaks.  
"Shirogami..." Eiji looks at his sister as she talks and holds his arm tighter. "Please... don't die."

Back to the duel, Shirogami moves slowly around Dou to look for his weakness. But strangely, he found out he wide open for attack, as he is huge and stand still. Without second thought, Shirogami grabs his katana, jumps above Dou and performs a straight slash from top to bottom. Like facing Ryo previously, Dou did not block or dodge the attack. Shirogami hits his armor, but it stops as the upgraded armor can able to hold his slash and block it.  
"How is it? Is this the best you can get? Don't disappoint me!" Dou speaks as he raises his knuckle and punches onto Shirogami stomach. Shirogami vomits some blood from his mouth and send backward a bit. But he still stands again and continues to attack randomly at every inch of his opponent's body. But it is useless, the only answer he gets is the failure to even give him a cut. Shirogami finally feel frightened for the first time ever, he can't never imagine that there is something that he can't slash even an inch.  
"How many times should I tell you that this is useless?" Without any mercy, Dou grabs the frightened Shirogami's head and smashes it to the ground. This makes Shirogami loss his grab and the katanas stab on the ground, but that is not all; Dou loss his grab first, then punches heavily onto Shirogami in the air many times like storms, after that, Dou grabs his head again and throws him like stone towards his friends. As a result, Shirogami hits the ground and the force still push him drag a rail along his path. He finally stops before his companions but he is almost half dead, his weak, limp body lies on a small heap of soil his fall created on his back and starts to bleed through his injuries and mouth. His eyes half open and show no spirit at all, like totally blank in his mind.

"SHIROGAMI!!!" Everyone shouts. Especially, the girl who loves him so much, everyone gathers around the fallen warrior and checks for his pulse. "Don't worry, he still breaths, but weak. His injuries make him hard to move a muscle." Eiji comforts his crying sister. "That bastard! I going to kill him for good!" As the person who is angry as well, Ryo grabs the katana next to him. But Kenchiro stops him to go fighting. "Calm down, Ryo! What makes you think that you can fight against the monster that almost kills Shirogami!" Ryo gets Kenchiro's point, but he is so angry that someone able to win Shirogami before he does.  
"Shirogami, please... wake up..." With two lines of tears on her face, she tries to call the half-conscious Shirogami. But it is no use. Shirogami does not reply at all.

**End of chapter 10**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.  
For those who read until this chapter, I truly thank you for your support. I truly find difficult to write this story as I am afraid of the audience might not follow up with the story. But I will finished this story, no matter what will happens, because I knows that someone will surely enjoy this.  
Someone special will present at the next chapter, please enjoy and R&R, no matter good or bad. Thank you._


	11. Lost Memories: Chapter 11

**_After Sakura Wars  
Part 1: Lost Memories _**  
By Shirogami 

**Notes: This chapter is a chapter of mixture of what happens within Shirogami's mind when he became half-conscious and the reality where they fight with Dou. The slant / italic words mean the part of the Shirogami and the normal typing means reality.**

**Chapter 11: Familiar sound and warmth of yours**

_"Wake up"  
"Who... Who is calling me"  
"Please... wake up... for me"  
Slowly open his eyes, Shirogami founds out himself floating at a totally dark space without any ground, he can't even see his hands, but for sure he still has them with him.  
"Who is it? Where are you?" Just as Shirogami starts to ask, a blur vision slowly appears in front of him. It appears to be a naked female who has the dark blue long hair like someone he knows, but her eyes are covered by shadow, leaving Shirogami a wild guess.  
"Ms. Todo, what are you doing here?" Shirogami talks to the female, but she does not answers, just smiles and begins to walk away from Shirogami, some sort like leading him to somewhere.  
"Wait, wait for me." Shirogami tends to run towards the female, no matter how fast he runs, it appears that the distance between them never change. Shirogami chases her until he sees some sort of light shines through a door and brighten up his vision. The female smiles at Shirogami and enters the door. As his will to escape from the dark place, Shirogami follows her._

"Ryo, attack his right, I will take the other side, Kenchiro, Shoot at your will." Eiji orders his companions to form an attack formation, as they know Dou is not easy to handle if they fight without one.  
"Roger, let's us avenge Shirogami"  
Although all of them fight against Dou, but Eiji warns his sister from taking the risk and asks her to take care of Shirogami. Meanwhile, the katana behind Shirogami's back shivers and echoes loud again, she tries to touch it and calm it down, says, "Can't you hear it, Shirogami? Your katana wants you to wake up too, so please..." Her hand holds Shirogami's face tight to her chest, "No matter what happens, I am here..."

_"What is this? Where am I now?" After enters the light room and start to get easy with his eyes, Shirogami founds that he is standing in another dimension, this time it fills with various glasses floating around. He walks to one of them, staring at it for a while, says, "What is this anyway?" As he talks, he tries to touch it surface. Suddenly, a vision slowly reveals from blur and dark to bright clear, just like... "A photo? ...What the"  
Shirogami shocked to found out that it is a picture of him, with someone holding his arm. "Is this... me? Then, who is that woman beside me? Why is she looks so familiar?" Think carefully in his mind, Shirogami realize that that is the woman he saw before the room, the one with the dark blue long hair and covered face. Before he continues to think for more questions, the glasses around him starts to shine like the first one did. When Shirogami looks at them, he sees more and more pictures of him with the same woman he saw previously. Each of them shows the happy times he had, through his happy expressions on the pictures.  
"Do... you... remember?" a sound heard from Shirogami's back. Shirogami turns to the sound source and found out she is the woman in the picture, but still, she is blur and naked like previous.  
"Who... are you? Do we know each other?" Shirogami asks.  
The woman nods. As Shirogami tries to move forward a bit to find out more, the woman starts to out of vision, so he stops on his steps and says again, "Okay, I won't move, please tell me who are you?" The woman maintain silence, point at one of the pictures on his back. Shirogami turns and look at it, there is a marriage picture of the woman and him. Shocked by the picture, Shirogami grabs the rings hang in front of him and exams them, the blur letters starts to become clearer, it carves... "I.O. and S.S. ?" Shirogami looks back and forth at the rings, the woman and the pictures, realizes that she is the one of the ring's owner. When he tries to ask for more, the dimension starts to rumble and the woman shines bright that barely can be seen with naked eyes.  
"WAIT!" Shirogami shouts as the light starts to devour him._

"PIANG!" Holding Shirogami's unsheathed katana, Eiji's sister fights the survived Kouma who tries to sneak attacks Shirogami and her. "Don't even think about it. I may look young but I know how to protect, especially him." Holding the sheath on her left, her right hand grab the sword, whispers, "Please aid me, for his sake"  
But the Kouma doesn't think that she is threat, and he is so eager to have a piece of Shirogami, without thinking twice, it attacks them. While the swordswoman starts to get panic, a glow shines from the plate of the katana she holds, on impulse she pulls out the blade and slash the enemy in front. Unlike other attack, the kouma doesn't just been slashed apart, but also slowly turns to ashes from the cut to the end of its body parts and vanishes.  
"This katana... is... strong..." Holding her new weapon, she founds out the blade is shining brightly in pink color energy. Dou, who is relaxing in handling his enemies suddenly distract by the sword as well. "That energy... it can't be..." For the first time, Dou becomes panic and rushes to Shirogami's direction. But Eiji stops him to, as he notices that it tries to attack his only sister. Next to him is Ryo, who continues his attack to hold it back.  
"Don't block me, worms!" Sweeping its left fist, both Eiji and Ryo is punched to the side and Dou continues what he wants to do. And Shirogami's protector is ready to take her risk as she pose her sword stance and ready for the monster.

**End of chapter 11**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.  
Since the chapter is too long for viewing within one, so I broke it into two part, please be tolerate.  
Next chapter is upload soon, please enjoy and R&R, no matter good or bad. Thank you._


	12. Lost Memories: Chapter 12

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 1: Lost Memories**  
By Shirogami_

**Notes: This chapter is a chapter of mixture of what happens within Shirogami's mind when he became half-conscious and the reality where they fight with Dou. The slant / italic words mean the part of the Shirogami and the normal typing means reality. Some parts will require you guys to imagine the timing, I am sorry for the inconvenient. Now, let's continue.**

**Chapter 12: Same Scene, Different People.**

_"Everyone hold your position! Don't give up until it is done"  
"Roger"  
Hearing the shouts around him, Shirogami opens his eyes and notices that he stands in the middle of the battlefield. And then he notices himself is the one of the soldier, with shorter spike hairstyle, wears in white battle suit, holds twin katanas as well and fights against the same monster he encountered before he passed out.  
"That person... is me? But where is this place?" While asking himself following question, he looks at the newspaper on the floor and shocked. "Year 1928? 90 years ago? Then this battle is... 'The battle of Koumas' elimination? " Looking at another 'him', Shirogami totally confused and he starts to grab his head for the serious headache. "My head! What is happening? AH! "_

_On the other hand, the white soldier shouts and orders at his other members.  
"Nobody is going to pass us! Not until the machine is totally works"  
"Captain! Behind you!" a faceless soldier in black battle suit yelled.  
Turning to his back, the white soldier founds out a Kouma attacks him from behind. He is been punched to his back and pass out.  
"Captain! Hang on"  
Looking 'himself' getting hurt, Shirogami tries to stop the advancing Kouma, but he fails, as he is just a mirage and don't have any form and weapon to stop it. As the Kouma tries to attack, a familiar body blocks its attack by covering the fallen white soldier.  
Grabbing his head again, Shirogami yelled and cries without any reason when he sees the scene. It is more than just a normal headache; it even hurts his heart as well. These pain is hard enough to make the environment starts to rumble, enough to awaken him back to reality as well.  
Seeing the scene become more blur and further, plus the pain cause by his headache, Shirogami pass out again in the dark dimension._

In the same time in reality, Dou keeps attacking the swordswoman without any mercy. But she is not alone, as her brother and the others come back and join her for the battle. Without realizing themselves, Shirogami's finger starts to move again, he starts to get conscious again, as the power of the sword little Todo holds also replies him with getting more powerful, even Dou feels kind of shivering down to its spine by the sword's reaction.  
But that power is too much to be handled by the female Todo, she only finds out that the blade is starting to get heavy than just now. Dou notices her disadvantage and uses its energy to change its hand into cone form, and stab towards her. Dou's action petrifies everyone, as a result Eiji stands in front of his sister and Ryo try to uses all his power to chop at Dou's stomach and force it to move back. But their power is too weak to do that, Dou keeps advancing and swings Eiji to side, then successfully use his weapon, stabs though her body and throw her in front of Shirogami.  
"No!" Eiji cries at his half-dead sister body and stares at Duo with nothing but anger and sadness. So as Ryo who increases his power and pushes Duo away. But it still didn't hurts it at all. "Two down, three to go." Stand on its feet again, Duo looks at his 'achievement': the fallen pair not far from it.  
"Hahaha... you pathetic fool! Now you know how foolish you are to stand against the almighty master Dou! Hahaha..." Dou laughs, as he knows now nothing can stop him.  
"Uh...uh..." Hearing the moaning, everyone pays attention to the source. They surprise that Shirogami is holding his head and starts to awake.  
"Where... where am I?" But Shirogami holds his breath for the more shocking thing, the little Todo who is dying on his chest!  
"Ms. Todo? Woi! Hang on! Woi!" Holding her cold body, Shirogami tries to shout to get her attention back.  
"Uh... uh... Is it... Shi... ro... gami...? Am I... in heaven... already?" Hardly opens her eyes, she talks to the awaken Shirogami.  
"No, You are not there yet! And you're better not!" Holding her tighter, Shirogami encourages her to stay awake. The others gathers around Shirogami and check on the girl.

"This... is... great... you... finally... awake... too bad... I am... going to..." Trying herself to talk with the energy left, blood starts to come out from her mouth.  
"Why? I am... not worthy for you to save. It is... too much..." Even as cool as he is, Shirogami cannot hold his tears anymore. All of the sudden, his headache strikes again. "Argh... My head! Argh!" Shirogami suddenly holds his head then he sees something within a flash.  
_"Thank god, you are safe, my love." The woman in her pink battle suit talks.  
"No, I am not saved at all, not without you by my side." Another 'Shirogami' cries as he holds the woman who saved his life by using hers.  
"Don't worry, I will always by your side..." Holding her katana near her chest, she shows him a warmth smile.  
"This katana... Arataka... has been with me... since my father left, it can be assumed... as part of me." She passes the sword to her lover, as she knows that she cannot hold on much longer._

"That sword... Argh..." Shirogami thinks carefully, it is the sword he cannot unsheathe, the one with the eagle-mark on the plate.  
"Shiro... gami... I... had a small... request... urgh... would... you... call my name... for once?" The dying girl start to lost her consciousness, as her vision starts to become blur. "Please"  
"Why... why me? Argh!" Shirogami holds his head as the headache still hurts him, another flash hits his mind.  
_"No, please don't leave me, I don't need your sword. It is you who I need. Don't die on me." Ignoring her request, the soldier shout for her to stay awake. But..._

"Because..." before she completely passes out, she answers.  
_"Good Bye, my love... " Using her last energy, she says the last word._

"No..." Shirogami opens his eyes large, as he see the image of the woman merged with the girl who fall on his arm.  
"...I love you..." Saying the last word, both the mirage and the real person exhale her last breath, with the same smile they lays in Shirogami's chest at the same time, as they died in the arms of the one they love most.  
"No... not again..." Holding the girl's body close to him, Shirogami looks at the sky with tears by his cheeks and cries for her name.

"SAKURA!!!"

**End of chapter 12**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.  
Finally, Shirogami's identity is revealed. Yup, he is the one who leaded the Hanagumi to fight the devils 90 years ago, Oogami Ichiro, and obviously all of you know who is woman in his flashback already. Guess I don't need to talk more.  
"But if he is Oogami Ichiro? Why is he still stay as young as his 20s? He should be over 100 years old already." This might be your question for now. Well, I will answer when the time comes, so, be patient, my friends. Next chapter is will be final chapter for 'Part 1: Lost Memories', please enjoy my story and R&R, no matter good or bad. See you next chapter._


	13. Lost Memories: Final Chapter

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 1: Lost Memories**  
By Shirogami_

**Notes: This chapter might use some Japanese phrase as it will make it sound more interesting and familiar. For those who barely understand the terms, you can get them from my fiction, "Heart of Blades". Thank you for cooperation.**

**Final Chapter: Die, Under The Might Of The White Wolf!**

"SAKURA!!!"

Cries as loud as he can, Shirogami cannot hold his sadness anymore, because he finally gets part of his memories back, only through the same happening again before his eyes. May be the God is sympathy for his feeling and lost, the sky starts to rain onto the sad teenagers.  
But, not the one who causes all of this. Looking at their reaction, Dou can't help himself from laughing. "Hahaha... I really don't understand, how come humans always cry for just losing one or two life"  
"You... you jerk! Give back my sister's life, give back my Sakura!" With the expression of losing his beloved sister, Eiji shouts at Dou and gives it an angry glare, so as Ryo and Kenchiro.  
Get himself ready for another killing, Dou steps towards the teenagers. "Uh I'm so scare... Anyway, the game is over, I am bored for your weaklings. It's too bad I can't hear that girl screams for help when I try to tear her body apart."

"Shut up, it is you who is going to be torn apart." Ryo starts to attack Dou, but something has made him stay on his ground. It makes Ryo does not dare to move anymore as his feet feel like been penetrated to the ground, Ryo turns around and surprise to find out that Shirogami's body is glowing in white aura.  
"Shirogami..." As a swordsman, Eiji knows that the aura Shirogami has around him now is not just any normal sword aura. He can feel that it contains sadness, anger and regrets as well. His aura has also made each of them not dare to move an inch.  
"That aura... even lot more stronger than the first time we met." Kenchiro whispers to his mind as he remembers the scene of their first met.  
"Everyone, leave that bastard to me, will you?" Slowly putting Sakura's body on the ground, Shirogami put her sheathed sword, Arataka on her chest, raise his head and they saw two lines of blur blood tears by his face. "It is my prey. I am going to repay him a great favor, for bringing back something I forgot..." Raising both of his arms, his twin katanas that still stab on the ground answer his call by pulling out by itself, and fly to Shirogami's direction. Shirogami grabs both his returned weapon and continues, "...and taking something away from me as well." Increasing his sword aura, both his katanas is charged with energy and start to glow brighter than Arataka, only it glows in white. Shirogami looks at the connections of his katanas blade and grip, there are letters appear on the blade part: 'MuYing' on his right and 'ShiroBakara' on his left.  
"Huh, you loser. Want to lose your life this time?" Ignoring the fear he goes to face, Dou shouts at the challenger. Shirogami replies his over-confident with a very offending glare, along with the burst of the energy he unleashed.

"Is that... your will?" slowly speaking, Shirogami raise his left katana points at his opponent. Dou, in the mean time, starts to sense the threat Shirogami gives him. It is death. Nothing more, just death. Dou is speechless and starts to sweat from its forehead.  
"I assume that is." Grabbing his weapon as hard as he can, he dashes at his enemy within the fastest speed before. Dou finds it out but he does not do anything as he predicts the same thing will happen like last time. But, this time he is totally wrong. Shirogami performs a slash from lower left as soon as he stands in front of Dou, "It is useless, hahaha... What the?!" Surprisingly, it cut through its hard armor and drag a scar out from its body, along with blood trail followed his slash.  
"This is impossible! My armor... is damaged?!" Shocked by the truth it faced and Shirogami's sudden increase of power, Dou starts to shiver. But it doesn't stop Shirogami. After his first attack, Shirogami continues his assault with fast, merciless and powerful multiple slash onto his prey. Everyone behind him start to feel chilling as they only see the blood trail created from Dou's body and its screams. Without minutes, the armor that Dou's once proud of is totally full with scars, cracks and its own blood.  
"Please...spare my life! I promise to go away from here and will not to do anything bad again! Please!" Dou finally begs for mercy as Shirogami stops and stares at his prey like a wolf.  
"After all things you did to my friends? After you almost killed me?" Shirogami grip become harder then ever, as he states the sins Dou committed upon him. "And most of all, after you killed Sakura in front of my eyes." The words continue with a killing stare at his enemy, "Fuck off! There is only one place you going to go, and it is hell!"

Crossing his two katanas in front of him, Shirogami charges up his energy again. This time, it even causes the thunder roars in the sky and strikes on the ground around him. Dou notices its power and starts to run away for its life. But, can he do it?  
"Rou...Kou... MekKiaku!" Speaking his stance's name, Shirogami's white sword aura starts to form an image behind his back, everyone shocked at his aura as it forms a shape of a wolf, staring at its prey, Dou. Looking at its predator, Dou even to scare to move one more step, only keeps begging Shirogami to spare his life. But it is too late. Shirogami raises his swords up a bit, after that draws the katanas to both of his side in circle and roars, then he runs to Dou.  
"KAIDOU... RANMA!!!" Shirogami performed a cross slash onto Dou's wrecked body. This time he not just give him cuts, but slash its body and armor into four pieces. Finally, Dou slowly become ashes and disappears before him.  
"It's over." Slowly holding Sakura in his arm, Eiji says, "Can you see it, sis? Shirogami already revenged for you." Tears drop on his sister's face, Eiji holds his sister tight to his face, "Can you see it, Sakura?"

Shirogami looks upon the sky, starts to see the figure of the girl in his dreams. "I am sorry, I failed you again. Please forgive me, Sakura." Sheaths his sword back, Shirogami walks towards the group. In fact, he is not going to rejoin them.  
"Everyone, I guess I had to continue travel alone again. Please forgive me"  
Eiji, Ryo and Kenchiro surprised by his statement. Shirogami continues, "It is obvious that those monster are targeting on me. It will far more dangerous than this time, I do not want to get you guys involve with this"  
Looking at Ryo, Shirogami places his hand on his shoulder, "Ryo, from now on, I leave everything to you. Take care"  
"Shirogami, this..." Taking Arataka with his hand, Eiji passes it to Shirogami. Holding the katana, Shirogami thinks for a while. Instead of accept it, Shirogami places Arataka back to Sakura chest and says, "She unsheathe Arataka, that I can't for a long time. That means it admitted Sakura as its master. For that I shall let it be with her"  
"Shirogami, thank you." Looking at Shirogami's reaction, Eiji thanks Shirogami for everything.  
Placing his twin katanas by his side, Shirogami starts to walk away. Kenchiro asks, "Shirogami, where do you plan to go this time"  
Looking back at Kenchiro, Shirogami answers, "I let my fate decides it, you guys, take care." Then he continues.  
"Until we meet again, my friends." Shirogami talks as he smiles. Then he slowly disappears from their vision.

**End of 'Part 1: Lost Memories'**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.  
Finally, I finished part one of my long fanfic. Hope you guys don't get bored at all. As for the pronunciation for the name of Shirogami's katana, I only guess them, please inform me if it is wrong in spelling so I can correct it.  
Next part of "After Sakura Wars" is in progress, hope you guys will enjoy it when it is finished as well.  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future, Sayonara, Mada Ose._


	14. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 1

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter**  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 1: When Sniper Meets Samurai**

After leaving Eiji and his group, Shirogami keeps on wandering alone without any destination, he barely remember Shinguji Sakura, who died in his arms 90 years ago, but still he had no clue for his real name and memories of the people who fight along with him 90 years ago. For that, he maintains his name as 'Shirogami' and continues his search for his lost memories.

As he sweeps the dust on his shoulder, Shirogami finally reaches another scrambled city after his long walk. Trying to search for any food and water supply, Shirogami looks around the city for any answers. When he notices there is a well not far from his front, Shirogami walks towards it, but not rushes, as he is cautious for any danger he may encounter. When he is almost close to the well, Shirogami suddenly feels an offending glare is looking at him. Without thinking more, he bends his body down with a back stance, uses his left thumb and push MuYing's guard a bit out from the scabbard, ready for any attack.  
Shirogami stays in his defensive stance long enough, until he starts to get loosen his guard. "Am I too sensitive, but I am sure someone, or something is looking at me?" By the time he lays down his armed arm, a gunshot is released not far from his upper left side. On impulse, Shirogami jumps backward and stays behind a rumbled wall for shelter. Thanks to his experience for staying with Kenchiro, he knows that there is a sniper aiming at him and it is a great one because it is able to wait until Shirogami looses his guard.  
"Well, at least there is somebody in this city." Talking to himself, Shirogami pulls out MuYing and prepares a strategy. Slightly remembers the environment he saw before him, he manages to run towards the gunshot direction and finds shelter as he tries to look for the sniper. After he adjusts his gloves, get himself ready for sprinting, with MuYing at his right hand, Shirogami starts to run and alerts for the gunshots with his ears. Just like he thought, the sniper fires again, as Shirogami appears from his shelter, and Shirogami tries his best to dodge and blocks the bullets that flew on him with MuYing. Moving from wall to another, Shirogami's plan starts to get working as he almost gets himself near the sniper's location.  
When he reaches the final shelter, he shouts, "Wait! I mean no harm! Please stop shooting!" But he only gets another gunshots as respond and accidentally a bullet hit his arm. Holding his injured left arm, Shirogami can't stop himself from thinking the way to persuade the sniper.  
But he stops to think anymore, neither because of the sniper shoots at his shelter again to scare him nor the pain from his injured arm's; but he has a weird feeling like something starts to approach towards him. Changing his plan, he braces himself for new enemy.

"They are here." Ignores the wounds on his left arm, Shirogami unsheathes Shirobakara and gets himself ready for another enemy by crossing twin katanas in front of him. He is right. Slowly a bunch of Kouma starts to appear from the buildings not far from him. Just when he starts to move on them, series of gunshots are released upon the Koumas. Each of them aims at either their head or their neck. Looking at the Koumas are shot and falling down one by one, Shirogami just rest down his katanas as his enemies are killed before they reach him. Thinking of the accuracy of the sharp shooter, Shirogami starts to admire it. "Damn, I can never imagine someone can shoot even more accurate than Kenchiro." Just when the amount of Koumas starts to get reduced, Shirogami bandages his injured arm and grabs Shirobakara back, he starts to move forward, "It should be ended by now"  
Suddenly, no more shots released or heard. Just like Shirogami thought, no matter how good is a gunner, there is always a deadly weak point for them: AMMO, and it seems like the sniper is finally uses up all the bullets for the targets. Walking towards the remained Koumas, Shirogami swings his MuYing with his right arm, while Shirobakara with his left and the blades are creating the wind cutting sound, Shirogami says, "Now, shall we dance?" Then he rushes towards the Koumas group and starts his slashing upon them.

Meanwhile, up on the top of the building located a block away from Shirogami, the sniper starts to reload the rifle, while a girl is looking at Shirogami through a binoculars, as she hands over bullets for the sniper.  
"Wow! I can never imagine someone can handle those creatures alone for more than 3 minutes, he is sure tough!" the watcher says as she finds out Shirogami is fighting Koumas long enough for an ordinary human.  
"Stop admiring and hand over me more bullets, ZhiLan." The sniper is woman, and she orders the watcher named ZhiLan to supply her more bullets.  
"I guess this amount is enough for this time, I need to get that guy to join us. Cover us, will you?" ZhiLan says as she starts to grab some small metal balls and slide down through the slider not far behind the sniper.  
"Wait, ZhiLan! Come back here! Cih!" After reloading her sniper rifle, the sniper keeps her focus back on the Koumas. But she really surprised as she sees the happening through the aiming scope.

Shirogami keeps slashing Kouma after Kouma, although he starts to get exhausted, but no one can imagine that he had killed almost 80 percent of the enemies. While Shirogami stops and pants, he bends himself lower as defensive stance, with putting his left katana straight on his back, and right arm cross his chest and places MuYing above his shoulder. Staring at the remained Koumas, which are not marching anymore, Shirogami says, "What is it? (pant)... you scare?" Just when Shirogami starts to attack again, gunshots are released again and all of them aimed at the Koumas, then a small square platform rises in front of Shirogami and ZhiLan popped herself out from it. "Greetings, Mr. Samurai!" Saying with in high and naive tone of voice, Zhilan greets Shirogami along with closes her eyes and raise her right arm.  
"A girl?" When Shirogami raise one of his eyebrows upper a bit and amazed by ZhiLan's sudden appearance, the purple haired female quickly asks Shirogami to come with her. "Leave the introduction later, now we have to leave!" Looking at his left arm, which is still bleeding, Shirogami agrees her idea of retreat. When Shirogami comes with ZhiLan, she tosses the metal balls she brought with her towards the Koumas. All of them explode and create lots of smoke to ease their escape, and the sniper stop shooting anymore and hide in somewhere else before they found out her location.

"Here, Mr. Samurai." ZhiLan leads the path and Shirogami follows her until a metal door. After opening it, Shirogami finds out the place looks like basement and there are many people there, almost everyone armed with various weapon like bow guns, swords, daggers and more weaponry. ZhiLan pulls Shirogami to a corner and prepare to remove the bullet from Shirogami's left arm.  
As Shirogami puts his twin katanas by his side, he takes a look around the crowd and finds out most of them replies him with fierce stare. Obviously, they are not welcoming newcomer. As ZhiLan finishes her bandage, a person arrives from the same door ZhiLan just used. Looking at the rifle she holds, Shirogami guesses that she is the sniper, who just fought him and the Koumas. Not only Shirogami, all the men in the room also stares at the blonde, whose long straight hair is yellow-colored, wearing tight dark green leather suit that shows her slim body shape and the half-unzipped front also exposing the deep line between of her breast, no wonder they look at her in filthy way.  
But not for Shirogami, after his wound is treated, Shirogami wears back his shirts and thanks to ZhiLan. Putting his katanas back to his waist, Shirogami prepares to leave. But ZhiLan holds him and says, "No, you can't leave yet!" Shirogami looks at the girl and asks, "Why?" ZhiLan lets go his arm and says, "Actually, I want you join us, we are ready to launce an attack at the Kouma, and we need as much human power as we can." Shirogami looks at the army, points at them and says, "I seeing that there is no need for me here, Ms"  
"My name is Lin-ZhiLan, just call me ZhiLan." ZhiLan introduce herself.  
"Ms. ZhiLan, you seems to have an army already, so it makes no difference with or without me." Shirogami says, as he does not want to get involve into other people's war. Then he continues his way, ZhiLan holds him again and says, "Look, you will be well paid as the job finished." But Shirogami looks back and says, "Not interested"  
"But... But..." When ZhiLan continues, the other blonde stops her to. "Let him go, there is no need for him to stay here." ZhiLan looks at the woman and says, "But Mary, don't you see his way of fighting, it will be worth it if we hired him too." Ignoring the sniper called Mary, ZhiLan runs to chase Shirogami back.

**End of Chapter 1**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading. Sorry for keeping you wait for this part of story.  
This time the story should be hold around gunner and swordsman, as we know both the position is important for a battle, but no matter how good for both of them, teamwork still concerns.  
Due to my own hunger to finish this long fan-fic, I will continue even though this fan-fic is not everyone's type, but still I won't give up until it is finished.  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	15. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 2

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter**  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 2: The Bargain**

Outside of the building, Shirogami looks at the sun that shines brightly above and says, "Well, another hot day for a traveler, isn't it?" Just when Shirogami starts to move, ZhiLan catches up withy him just in time. "Wait! Wait for me! Mr. Samurai." Panting as she catch Shirogami's robe, ZhiLan says, "Look (pant)... if you (pant)... think you need more (pant)... offer (pant) your price (pant"  
"I'd said it, I'm not interested! No matter what your bargain is!" Shirogami starts to get angry as he finds that ZhiLan is annoying.

"Then, would you at least wait until I finished?" After caught her breath back, ZhiLan speaks. Shirogami waits if it makes her stop from begging. "Actually, we want you to help us get out of those guys you saw just now." Shirogami is shocked to hear the words. "What? You mean you want me to kill the mercenaries you hired, then save your money?" ZhiLan swings her head and continues, "No, that is not what I mean." After get herself a place to sit, ZhiLan continues, "For your information, this place is overran by Koumas, and to fight them, we need as many human power and fire power. I am the blacksmith for their weapon, so fire power is not a problem at all"  
"And then, I don't think human power is the problem at all. After I saw that bunch of barbarian, I think it is enough for fighting those creatures." Shirogami replies as he knows to fight with Koumas, ZhiLan and Mary had lots of advantage. But ZhiLan's respond is not what he expected.

"If they have no reinforcement, we are able to fight against them. But, located far behind the Koumas' base, there is portal that works just like a door to transfer the Koumas from nowhere to here as backup army. As a result, no matter how many Koumas we killed, their amount keep on coming, while we are not. As you can see, there is no more human that can fight along with us anymore." While saying the truth, ZhiLan starts to sob, "Included Mary's and my boyfriend..." then she starts to cry loudly.  
Looking at the crying girl, Shirogami feels neither sympathy nor sorry. As he knows, there is no wonder for someone died in the middle of the battle. "Look, Ms. ZhiLan. It is a good story to be hear, but still, it isn't my concern or reason to join you to fight those monsters."

ZhiLan feels angry when she heard Shirogami's word, she slapped Shirogami's face at once, and says, "Have you ever seen someone you love so much died in front of you?! Do you think that we want our boyfriend to battle blindly? They died after for protecting us, especially Mary. She saw her boyfriend being torn apart and eaten alive by the Koumas right in front of her own eyes"  
Looking at ZhiLan, who is holding his shirt and crying on it, Shirogami feels nothing but suddenly upset as he clearly remembered when Todo Sakura died in his own arm. ZhiLan continues her story while she is crying, "And to avenge he boyfriend, Mary had abandoned herself as a female and learned how to hold and shoot a rifle, while I study on weaponry and assist her with what I can do. But, those creatures still outnumbered us and we really need man to fight with us, and to hire them, we offer them anything, include our own body!" Shirogami is stunned when he heard the last word. He can never imagine their will of avenging their own lovers is so strong that makes them to give up everything.

"But, please don't misunderstand it. We only give up ourselves to someone who destroyed the portal I mentioned just now." ZhiLan wipes her tears and continues.  
"Well, at least both of you are not that dumb." Shirogami says when he admits their little intelligence, then he continues, "and the word 'get out' you said earlier might be wanting me to destroy the portal before they did, right?" Shirogami gets no more respond from ZhiLan but her nodding head. "Then why me? I might be a great warrior, but I also may be just like those guys, hunger for woman and money." While saying Shirogami get himself near to ZhiLan's and forces she lays against the wall, used his arm to block her route to escape.  
But strangely, ZhiLan holds at her place and does not tend to run away, says, "No, I know you are different from the others. I don't know the reason but my sense tells me that I can fully trust you with everything, and even you are like those guys... " While saying, ZhiLan uses her arm and rings around Shirogami's neck, gives him a wicked smile, "I don't mind to give in myself to someone who can fight bravely"  
But Shirogami says no more, just takes ZhiLan's arm off from his neck, grabbing his backpack and katanas, back faced her and says, "If you really want me to help you, I want one more thing as the price." ZhiLan asks, "And it would be..."

Shirogami continues, "I had lost my memories about my past, and since you have studied the knowledge of weaponry, I think you can also help me to search for places that can find my past, like a library or something like it"  
ZhiLan punched her chest lightly and says, "That should be no problem for me, Mr. Samurai. I know there is one place that have lots of old information." Shirogami smiles and says, "Good, then I will join you. And stop calling me Mr. Samurai, my name is Shirogami." ZhiLan says nothing more but starts jumping and yells 'Hurray'  
While Shirogami walks back into the camp, he speaks to the dark shadow that hide behind the pillars, "Please don't misunderstand, I only want to find what I want, and that's all." Then he enters the door. Starts walking out from the shadow, Mary looks at the door that just been shut, and smile.  
Behind the doors, Shirogami thinks, "Strange, why those girls just look so familiar?" Scratching his own head and looking at MuYing's hilt, Shirogami thinks again, "This might be the place I can remember something from it." But, what Shirogami does not know is Mary and ZhiLan holds another key for his memories.

**End of Chapter 2**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading. Sorry for keeping you wait for this part of story.  
I got the inspiration "offering own body for something" from the fact, that human who has strong will for certain target will exchange or give up anything for it, even it may cost something more than what it worth of. As for Mary and ZhiLan, their have the most assets as the price to gather man as army to kill Koumas: Their Own Body.  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	16. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 3

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter**  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 3: Between Coward And Silent**

After Shirogami gets himself in the mercenary group, he rests himself at the corner of the room, and does not want to know or let anyone know him. Maintaining in his meditation form, Shirogami tries his best to keep calm from the loud crowd. "They are really barbarians." Thinking in his mind, Shirogami cannot help himself to feel regret for accepting the offer.

Just when Shirogami is meditating, a group not far from him starts to discuss about him loudly.  
"Look at him, I cannot imagine why those babe are so eager to ask him to join us! He just here to share our prize money"  
"Damn you are right, man! Look at his weapon, do you think that he can beat those monsters just with just two tiny piece of steel, he need something more like this!" the person who speaks hammed his large broad sword on the ground, trying to tell Shirogami and the others that "This is what a weapon should be!" But Shirogami still maintains his meditation, not even take a look at them.  
"Hehehe... may be those bitch want him because of that 'ability'? That could be the possibility"  
"HAHAHA... Are you nuts or something? Do you think his tiny d!ck can win our giant ones?" One of the muscular barbarians speaks as he points at his 'gods-know-where'. "I am sure those bitch will surely enjoy my c0br, rather than that useless d!ck#3ad , HAHAHA"  
"But, really, I can't wait to get those babe, I mean look at their sexy body, especially the yellow-haired one, everytime look at her tight suite just makes me wanna torn it apart and give her what I got"  
"Bet'ya right, man. But I like the purple haired more, it will be a masterpiece when looking her little struggling face when being &#$ed! HAHAHA"  
"Damn, you are so cruel. But I like your idea anyway, hahaha..."

But still, their filthy teasing words don't even make Shirogami moves an inch from his meditation. In his mind, he finally knows why those girls can successfully get those guys under their command.  
One of the muscular guy starts to get uneasy and says, "See, I know he is a coward, he is too afraid to fight against us!" Then he stands up, grabbed his broadsword and walks to Shirogami, his height is tall enough for his 'god-knows-where' facing Shirogami's face, then he says, "Hey, chicken, I challenge you for a fight! Use any weapon you like!" The crowd behind hears his words and leaves a free ground for the fight. Shirogami still closes his eyes in meditation and not interested to fight a barbarian.  
The muscular man looks back at his companion and smiles with the look of underestimating his opponent, says, "Hey chicken, are you too scare to fight? Is this just for decoration?" While he teasing Shirogami, he tries to spit on Shirobakara that Shirogami put on his left. Without any warning, Shirogami quickly grabbed the scabbard of Shirobakara before the spit reaches, pull out the blade to perform sudden slash and stops as the edge of the katana points an inch away from the man's throat.  
Without looking at the man, Shirogami speaks, "I don't mind if you are trying to fight me, but you better have a determination of dying first." Looking at the blade that stays near to his throat, the muscular guy starts to sweat from his forehead. Shirogami sheathes Shirobakara back its scabbard, leaving the place and the defeated man, who is still fear of thinking the moment he thought he lost his head. But, it does not stop his companion from trying to attack Shirogami that just insulted him. As a result, the man roars at Shirogami and his armed partners start to surround the swordsman.

"Man, are you so eager to just for a fight..." Knowing that he cannot leave easily, Shirogami puts MuYing on left side of his waist. Looking the surrounding, Shirogami bend his body in left back stance, then hold the scabbard of Shirobakara tight with his left hand, while its hilt with his right, continues his word, "...or die"  
But, as Shirogami finished preparing, a gunshot is released not far from the group. Mary points the pistol towards the men and shouts, "Stop right now! Or the next one is on your head!" Looking at the blonde, everyone holds down his own weapon; while Shirogami also loosens his guard and starts to leave the crowd. The muscular man felt really furious and does not care for the warning. He holds his broadsword and charge at Shirogami.  
Slowly looking back at his back, Shirogami gives his opponent only a death glare. The fighter slows down as his instinct makes him seeing something is appearing from Shirogami. It is Shirogami's sword aura and it makes the man replacing his anger with fear, yes, fear of being devoured by a beast if he charges anymore. Looking at his stunned enemy, Shirogami turns around, passes by Mary and going outside.  
When Shirogami is gone, one of the frustrated man talks to Mary, "What are you doing? Why are you stopping us just now? If it wasn't you, we can kill him just now"  
Mary says as she put back her pistol, "No, I was stopping him, you idiot." Then she leaves the crowd.

**End of Chapter 3**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.  
This chapter is shorter than the previous I wrote, by my intention is trying to say that the purpose of Shirogami joining the mercenaries is just purely looking for his memories, nothing more. And like I said before, the hired ones only intend to get both Mary and ZhiLan as their $3x $lav3.  
I will say sorry if some of the filthy words are offending. I will change the PG level ASAP. And forgive me as well if the symbol-like language cannot be understood, I really don't want some kids to learn bad things hehehe... :P Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	17. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 4

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter  
**By Shirogami_

**Chapter 4: Blacksmith**

It is evening and Shirogami decides to look around the environment for any places to keep him away from the mess he created. But, as he walks around, he also takes a deeper look at the places around for any ambush. When he reaches a small house with lots of collected used metals and charcoal outside, a giant explosive is heard and the next thing he saw is black smokes flew out from the door.  
"Gee... what is happening here?" But his confusion is solved when the dirty ZhiLan walks out from the house, coughing heavily, says, "Oh my, did I miscount something again"  
"Miss Lin, are you okay?" Shirogami approaches to ZhiLan and sees if she is okay.  
"Call me ZhiLan, it feels weird when someone calls me Miss Lin." ZhiLan says as she wipes the dirt on her glasses with her shirt.  
"Okay, ZhiLan. I think you better washes yourself rather than using the cloths." Shirogami gives her a suggestion.  
"Well, you are right." Then ZhiLan walks to the well to take water from it.  
"I better joins you, I need to scout the area around there as well." Shirogami says as he tries to avoid any kidnapping or attacks onto ZhiLan.

Near the well, Shirogami sits on the wall of a rumbled building to guard for any enemies; while ZhiLan is washing her face to remove any dirt that caused by the explosion. Sitting with on left leg bend and step on the wall while the other one rest straight by the wall, Shirogami holding MuYing close to his right chest with his right arm rings around its scabbard, then looking at somewhere away far from the well. His sight is on the location of Koumas' camp, keep thinking of the possibility of destroying the mentioned portal. "It is sure far from here. To be frank, this task is really harder than just sword slashing." Shirogami thinks as he remembers the time he fought Dou, "What is happening to me at that time? I just felt that energy starts to fill up my body and it is more than just simply sword aura." Raises Shirobakara with his left arm, Shirogami continue thinking, "I wish you can tell me, pal"  
"Shirogami!" ZhiLan calls Shirogami as she finishes cleaning herself.  
"Yes, are you done?" Respond to Zhilan, Shirogami gets himself on the feet and stands on the top of the wall.  
"Yes, I am done here. Let's go back to my lab." ZhiLan speaks, as she is so eager to return to continue her works.  
"Are you sure you want to continue? Why don't you take a rest first?" Shirogami says.  
"No, nothing will keep me rest if it concerns those kids." ZhiLan replies Shirogami, as her determination surprised him.  
"Kids? You got kids?" Shirogami is shocked to hear the news.  
"You interested? Why don't you join me for a visit?" ZhiLan looks at Shirogami as she gives him a weird look and rises her glasses a bit.  
Shirogami become speechless a while and then says, "Okay." But in his mind, he thinks, "She got kids? This body? This age? How?"

When they reached ZhiLan's place, ZhiLan goes in and raises the curtains that blocks the sunlight. The sunlight slowly brightens up the whole environment as Shirogami goes in next. He finds that there is nothing more than just weaponry and papers that noted the structure of weapons. Shirogami look through the room one more time then asks ZhiLan, "Well, where are your kids"  
"They are right in front you." ZhiLan says as she closes both of her eyes and shows Shirogami a smile with her lips curved like crescent.  
Looking at his front, Shirogami finds nothing more than rifle and bullets. Picking up the rifle and checking them by looking through the aiming scope, Shirogami looks back at ZhiLan and asks with a question mark on his head, "These are... your kids"  
"Yup! They are my children! Aren't they beautiful?" Looking at the confused Shirogami, ZhiLan acts like a kid wants to show off her toys, except hers are far more dangerous, while Shirogami cannot help himself but a large sweat breading behind his head. Meanwhile, checking the weight of the rifle, Shirogami founds out it is very light, Looking at Shirogami's action, ZhiLan knows his question in mind and explains, "I made that rifle with less metal, that's why it become handy, the only weakness is it can't fire higher fire power, although it can shoot very far"  
Shirogami stares still on the rifle, then say, "If the user can shoot accurate enough, that shouldn't be a problem"  
"That's why I made this for Mary, but she said that she rather uses current rifle, it belongs to her belated boyfriend. I believed she still not want to let go the sadness. It is such a waste, she can live on as normal girl did." ZhiLan says.  
"How about you? You can do those things, then why are you still staying here?" Shirogami put down his katana on the table and get himself a seat.  
"I wish to, but I can't. After his death, there is nothing left for me except these kids." ZhiLan says as she starts to sob.  
Shirogami thinks a while, and then he says, "You may got your point, ZhiLan. At least you got something that you can rely to go on with your life, like Mary to her beloved." Picking up Muying and Shirobakara, Shirogami says, "Unlike me, even now I still don't know my purpose of life, the only thing in my mind now is keep fighting and fighting with these katanas"  
Looking at Shirogami, ZhiLan replies his uncertainty. "Well, I believe you will find it someday, Mr. Shirogami, I know you will. There is always purposes for someone to be born in this world, so are you." Putting the katanas on his side, Shirogami starts to leave, "I hope you are right." Then he leaves ZhiLan with her stuff. Looking at Shirogami's way of placing his weapon, ZhiLan suddenly figures out something and starts to take out her writing stuff and start sketching.  
"I hope he will like this." ZhiLan says as she smiles a bit.

**End of Chapter 4**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.  
I wrote this fanfiction quite a while and I really sad that no one is ever taking a look at it...__  
But, since I started this fiction, I will try my best to hang on until the end.  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	18. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 5

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter**  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 5: Under The Full Moon**

"Gee... I have been hanging around too much." Look at the starry sky with a full moon shines brightly like a street light, Shirogami whispers to himself as he is about time to get some food, but he thinks again, "Well, I don't think there will be any food left for this late swordsman. But I still need something for energy..." As he walks pass by the rumbled buildings, a stone hit him and he notices movements within them. "Enemy?" Holding his katana tight to his waist, Shirogami tries his best to hold his hunger and sneaks into the area to find the truth.  
As he walks closer to the movement sounds, Shirogami notices there are human shadows and they are moving towards the place where Shirogami knows better. "The well? What are they going to do?" Without thinking more, Shirogami continues his following to the shadow. With his nimble movement and those barbarians' dull senses, they don't even notice his existence.

Just like Shirogami thought earlier, those men are sneaking towards the well and take places within the building around it. Trying to understand the situation, Shirogami silently stays in dark shadow behind a pillar within the building with the most barbarians. Thanks to his dark-colored costume, he is almost merged with the darkness, it's sure no body will knows his existence if he does not make a sound.  
"Do you think she will come tonight?" One of the barbarians asks.  
"Sure she will, she always do it around this time." Another replies.  
"Hmm... who are they talking about anyway..." Thinking in his mind, Shirogami asks himself.  
"Shh... there she comes..." As one of them whispers, Shirogami looks at the place not far from the well. There is a person approaching, a woman. And Shirogami knows her too. "Mary? What is she doing here at this hour?" But his question is answered as Mary hangs the corner of a big cloth on the steel that are stabbed around the well to form a curtain. It covers Mary perfectly from perverts. However, thanks to the bright full moon light, the shadow of the sexy blonde is clearly seen through it. "I see, her bath time... no wonder they are so eager to see it." Start to get himself ready to leave silently, Shirogami keeps thinking, "Just why Mary is not cautious for those perverts? I thought she is a good sniper..." Looking back towards the bathing shadow, Shirogami blushes at the moment and a simple sentence just pop out in his mind. "Oh my god! She's hot!" But Shirogami quickly gains back his mind and whispers, "Shit! I would damn myself for that!"

In the mean time, the barbarians do not think like Shirogami, everyone of them just cannot get their eyes off the bathing blonde's shadow. There is no doubt because that babe's 'X' body shape is working like soul sucking machine and it can be the reason for the barbarian to stay to fight for the 'prize' as well.  
On the other hand, as for Shirogami, he thinks that it is Mary's choice to perform a show, and he is not interested to enjoy more because it will make him loosen his guard for enemy. Just like he planned, he leaves silently form the show and go to somewhere he can find food.  
Just when Shirogami almost reaches the door, a barbarian, who stays near to the window, cannot hold his passion anymore and yelled, "DAMN! I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I GONNA #& HER AND NO BODY IS GOING TO STOP ME!" Without thinking twice, 3 barbarian groups, formed by 3-5 persons each, start to rush to the well to start getting the blonde.

"What the... Are they crazy or something?!" Looking at the situation, Shirogami's instinct of protecting had makes him rush at the 'bath room' before anyone of the barbarian does. Unsheathed out MuYing and Shirobakara, Shirogami get himself ready for the 'stampede'. But that is not the problem, since he remembered that group of 'beast' is needed to fight against the Koumas, he holds the katanas with its blade reversed to not killing them. Looking at the situation and the non-stop 'Human's Stampede'; plus his hungry stomach had made him too weak to fight, Shirogami cannot stop himself from sweating from his forehead.  
Shirogami talks to the curtain with his back face it. "Mary, are you in there? I think you better get your cloths on because we're gonna leave." Shirogami starts to chop at the people to slow their speed before they reach the area. But they are far stronger and hard to get fainted by just knocking them.  
"Damn, this is difficult, I better retreat." Then Shirogami jumps backward and ready to put the katanas back in the scabbard. Just when he steps on the ground again, a sound rise behind him and say, "Get down!" Then gunshots are fired towards the people and all of them fall down one by one.  
Slightly looking at his back, Shirogami starts to cold-sweating as he sees Mary covers herself with only the towel knotted at the front and shoots at the people with a unique looking gun. Shirogami stands at her back to take care for any sneak attackers. Without any seconds, most of the barbarians lay limply on the ground, while the rest are too scare to move forward. Mary lays the gun on her shoulder and shouts, "You guys, take them back to the camp. They are only fake bullets, won't kill them." The rest start to grab the fallen partners and leave.

While Shirogami sit on the ground and sighs as he finally relieved from the chaos, Mary points the gun at the left side of his head and says with icy glare, "Now, it's your turn." Shirogami looks at her his eyes slanted a bit, says, "Is this the way you treat to someone who just saved you, Ms. Mary?" Mary still stares at the swordsman with emotionless glare, replies, "It is another story if you peek when I took bath"  
In the nick of time, Shirogami moves his head forward to dodge the gun pole, then charges at Mary and pulls her down on the ground by pressing her arm to its own side, leaving the gun being pushed aside and her tightly covered breast exposed in front of Shirogami. Thinking of her own situation, Mary cannot stop herself from blushing and struggles to get loose. But Shirogami holds her legs with his legs crossed on top of the blonde's. Mary starts to get worry and yelled, "Let me go, you pervert"  
Shirogami looks at the blonde with a death glare and says, "Think as you like, I am not the person who is very hunger for woman like those guys did. Besides, you took bath at your own will, I didn't force you to, so don't blame anyone when you'd being peeked." But strangely, Shirogami also cannot understand himself why he feels so hot when he looks at the blushing blonde with her towel's knot starts to get loosen as well. Not to mention his heart beat start to pump like drums and his panting getting faster more often.

"Let me go!" Heard the yell, Shirogami finally let go his grab, jumps backward and stands on the ground with holding Mary's gun. Looking at its structure, Shirogami thinks of something in a flash, then he asks Mary, "Isn't this the gun that ZhiLan modified this afternoon? How come it is with you now?" Getting herself dressed normally, Mary says, "ZhiLan says it may helps when it comes to short distance shooting, and she is so eager to let me use it"  
After Mary zips up her jacket, Shirogami pass the gun to her and says, "Well, I better go now, sorry for just now." Mary replies with her face starts to get red, "You better do, you are the only guy who dare and able to touch my body after him." Without thinking much, Shirogami knows she is talking about her belated boyfriend.  
When he starts to leave, Mary holds him and says, "Wait a minute!" then she takes out a small pack from her porch and passes them to Shirogami, says, "You haven't had you dinner right? This might look small but it contains what a body need." Shirogami opens them and finds out they are self-made rations. Mary continues with her blushed face look at her side, "Don't be misunderstand! It is only to thank you for saving me just now"  
Packing up the rations again, Shirogami says with a warm smile, "Thanks." Looking at Shirogami expression, Mary suddenly feels some kind of warmth that she never felt from except her belated boyfriend. Without noticed, there is a dark shadow peek from the pillar, "Hmm... Looks like my plan is working." Adjusting her glasses, ZhiLan drops down a sentence on her sketchbook.

_"Project: 'Getting Mary's Love Back'; Phrase 1, Mission Accomplished."_

**End of Chapter 5**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.  
This chapter is quite like princess and her knight is protecting her from any beasts :P However, a man is a man and man cannot help himself from resisting a gorgeous woman, especially a sexy one with only towel covered her :P Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	19. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 6

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter  
**By Shirogami_

**Chapter 6: The Reason Of Fighting**

Next morning, Mary and ZhiLan gets up early together and take a walk to the mercenaries' place to gather them for meeting. When they almost reach the place, they notice a man is practicing sword not far from the camp. He is Shirogami and he is waving both of MuYing and Shirobakara in slow movement, rather than his usual fast and furious killing style. On top of that, all he is doing now is more onto sword dancing than just sword skill practicing.  
Both of the women stop themselves and hide behind a wall, they cannot just take their eyes from Shirogami's movement, especially ZhiLan, as she always want to know how to use blades and swords instead of forging them. But in Mary's mind, she just thinks of the reason why he practices in 'sentimental' way, it seems to be useless for a swordsman to fight against the monsters.  
But, what the women do not know is the sword dance Shirogami is using right now is actually the basics for any swordsman to become strong, all of the techniques, included the sudden slash Shirogami performed previously are formed by these movements and practicing them is meant to get used to them when it comes to real battle.

Just when Shirogami finished the "Shin Den" practice, he finally stops the waving and crosses the katanas in front of him, he closes his eyes and breaths deeply, trying to get himself in fully peaceful in both mind and soul. Along with his meditation, sword aura starts to be charged around at Shirogami. It even causes the sand starts to be twirl like tiny hurricane with Shirogami in its center. Slowly, cloud of sand in formed and covers Shirogami, but the swordsman is still in calm and holding his katanas' hilt tighter.  
Suddenly, Shirogami opens his eyes and roars, starts to bend down along with the swinging of MuYing and Shirobakara to perform a cross slash in front of him within a blink of eye. Shirogami cuts the sand-hurricane from his front until he drags the katana point at both of his side. Mary and ZhiLan surprised as they sees Shirogami cuts the sand-hurricane almost in half and the cut maintained sharp and clear for at least 2 seconds.  
Right after the sand-hurricane vanishes in the air, Shirogami stands up again and sheathes both the katanas, and then he sits down in meditation form, put aside his weapons and thinks, "Is this the best I can do? No, it should be more powerful!" Eventually, Shirogami wants to perform 'KaiDouRanMa' with the power he used to kill Dou last time. But strangely, even he tries many ways to use the technique, he still got no clue at all to recall the power again. "I just don't get it, what makes my power suddenly increased that time?" Shirogami thinks as he looks at the silent katanas, hoping he can get some answers.

While Shirogami stops his practicing, Mary and ZhiLan keeps their way to the camp. Before that, ZhiLan says want to talk to Shirogami and asks Mary to go alone first.  
When ZhiLan is approaching Shirogami, he notices her and stands up along with his katanas, say, "Good morning, ZhiLan. Is there anything"  
"Good morning, Shirogami. May I have a word with you?" ZhiLan says.  
"Sure." Shirogami answers as he puts the katanas by his waist.  
"Why are you using them?" the purple-haired girl asks.  
"What?" Shirogami replies.  
"Those katanas. Don't they might get you more towards to danger?" ZhiLan says as she wants to know the reason Shirogami uses them as weapon.  
"Well, you have a point there, but I prefer to fight as a raider, rather than just stand back and shoot"  
"But at least you stay away from danger if you knows how to shoot from far." ZhiLan says.  
"Not if someone attacks you in surprise. Fighting at the front line may cause me more danger, but I can see my enemies around me, and I get use to fight with these." Shirogami taps his weapon lightly and continues, "These katanas have been with me by the time I woke up from my sleep. I know it sounds funny, may be I lost my memory, but I still remember the way of using them, plus they might be the key I got for recalling back my memories. That's why I keep them with me until now"  
"I see, no doubt you can fight like a veteran." ZhiLan holds her chin and thinks for a while, then she continues, "Then Shirogami, can you teach me how to fight with weapons"  
Shirogami surprised and asks, "Why?" and ZhiLan replies, "I may be the blacksmith, but I also the ammo supplier for Mary, I wonder I might need to learn close combat when it comes to the situation you mentioned just now - enemy surprise attack from back. Mary might be good at long range, but she is not for close combat"  
From the words he heard, Shirogami understands that it is a good match for someone good at close combat to guard a gunner. He asks, "Well, I only know how to use blade as my weapon, what is your favorite then"  
ZhiLan thinks for a while and says, "I prefer both Bo (long wood stick) and sword"  
Shirogami thinks for a while and replies, "I think I am able to teach you sword skill, plus the war is near and I think I able teach you only few easy and effective techniques for the time being, they might helps you to stop the weak enemies from approaching more"  
"Thank you very much, Shirogami." ZhiLan thanks to Shirogami and hugs him in joy.  
"I think I speak too much." Shirogami thinks as his face blush a bit. After all, a 19 years old teenage girl is hugging him.

Meanwhile, Mary cannot wait for ZhiLan and starts the meeting. As a result, she proposes an idea of approaching the enemies by three sides: front, left and right, in two waves of troops. By this way, they are able to cover the Koumas' exit and surround them, then destroys the portal. As dull barbarian, they agree no more as long as one of them can get the their reward as soon as possible. Then Mary divides the warriors in their own troop and warns them to prepare to strike after two days from now.  
After dismissed the meeting, Mary gets out from the camp and walks towards the place Shirogami stayed just now. She notices that Shirogami is teaching ZhiLan the way to fight with a two edged sword as her weapon. Mary walks towards them and asks Shirogami, "What the hell are you doing? You want to get ZhiLan into danger like you or something"  
Shirogami looks back at Mary and says, "This is a war and everyone needs to learn how to protect themselves. Enemy won't differ either woman or man, especially those monsters"  
ZhiLan quickly responds, "Please don't argue, Mary. It is my idea"  
Mary shouts at ZhiLan, "Shut up, I won't let you get in danger. You should know why." Then she looks back at Shirogami and says, "You better stop your lecture right now or I am going to blow your brains out before the Koumas did." The Mary leaves in anger.

ZhiLan bows to Shirogami and says, "I am sorry, Shirogami. You get scolded because of me"  
But Shirogami replies, "Don't worry, it's nothing. By the way, why she is so eager to block you from weapons"  
ZhiLan bends down her head a bit and says, "Actually, it is his will." Shirogami asks again, "Who?" ZhiLan continues, "Her belated boyfriend, he was my brother." Shirogami finally gets the picture and says, "I see, it means that your brother does not want you to get into danger and now it becomes Mary's responsibility to protect you, right?" ZhiLan responds nothing but nodding her head.  
Shirogami put his katana upon his shoulder and says, "That woman... can she see that this is no the suitable time for someone to live without weapons?" Then he looks back at ZhiLan, and says, "If you want to keep learning, stay here and practice; or you can leave right now by Mary's word. It's up to you"  
ZhiLan looks at Shirogami with determined face, replies, "I will stay and practice. I won't forgive myself if I stop right now"  
"Good, then we continue then." Shirogami lays down his sword and says.  
"Okay!" then they continue the lessons.

**End of Chapter 6**

_Author's note:  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.  
Thanks for your review, Hayashi11. It sure will keep this story going until the end.  
Everyone in this world will find something, or someone he or she needs to protect someday, and to protect those thing / person they treasures so much, they will find various way to protect them, like ZhiLan learn sword skills to protect Mary while she is shooting and leave unguarded, so as Mary banned ZhiLan from learning martial arts to get her out from danger.  
But, sometimes over-protective is also a reason that causes the accidents.  
Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	20. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 7

_**After Sakura Wars**__**  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter**__  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 7: To Protect**

It is night after Mary briefed the operation yesterday, and Shirogami is watching at his instant student who is swinging her weapon - a double-edged, 2 inches wide and 3 feet long sword. Looking at ZhiLan who is performed with the skills he taught and mixed with basic knowledge she self-learned by observing the barbarians' fighting, Shirogami slightly raises his lips, as he is satisfied with her improvements.  
"Well, ZhiLan. I think you are able to take care for yourself from now on. Although you may be not able to kill your enemies for the time being, but you can hold them from advance more when Mary is reloading her gun." Shirogami says as ZhiLan finishes her practicing.  
"Is it true, Master? Is it true for what you said just now?" ZhiLan says as she sweeps away her sweats.  
"Stop calling me 'Master', I only show you the movements that anyone could do. All you can do now is the results from your understanding about your own ability and capability." Shirogami says, and then he points at ZhiLan's sword. "They may be look weak, but for your case they the most suitable weapon for the time being, and if you follow my words then should be no problems for real battle."  
"You mean aim for their arms' and legs' nerves? But how? It is too difficult for me with these skills and strength right now! Their skins are hard to be cut through by using this sword!" ZhiLan says, as she knows that her level is not ready for giving real damage to her enemies.  
"Not if you are small and nimble enough." Shirogami replies as he points out ZhiLan advantages. "Even tough your strength is still your weakness, but after I saw your way of using that sword, I realize, that your speed is your actual weapon. Besides, even those monster have hard skin as their armor, but you, as a blacksmith, should knows better than anyone else here, that every armor's joining points are their deadly weakness." Then he taps her shoulder lightly, and continues, "Believe in yourself, do it for yourself... and for Mary."  
ZhiLan looks back at Shirogami, responds nothing but nods once as promising that 'I will'. Shirogami raises his lips up a bit at both sides, as he is satisfied with her replies.

When he leaves and goes around the camp to scout for any curious activity. But thankfully, no Kouma is sighted, only bunches of barbarians is either eating a lot to store energy or double-checking their weapons. But, he doesn't notice a person all along his way - Mary. "Well, may be she is double-checking her guns as well..." Thinking that he should get some rest too, Shirogami turns back to his sleeping place. When he passes by ZhiLan 'laboratory', he notices that the light is on. Standing in front of the door, Shirogami sees that ZhiLan is working onto something and he knocks the wooden doorframe and says, "ZhiLan, aren't you suppose to get some sleep now? It is too late for you to keep on working. You had been practicing for two days and nights, hadn't you?"  
"Ah, Shirogami! You are here just in time!" ZhiLan looks so happy when she sees Shirogami.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Shirogami asks.  
"Just come in." ZhiLan says as she waves her fingers front and back with her palm still in the air for asking Shirogami to come in. Shirogami comes in as requested, ZhiLan asks him to pass her his katanas, says that she wants to refine them. Along with its scabbard, Shirogami pass them to ZhiLan's hand. ZhiLan takes the katanas carefully and unsheathes them. She exams on them and says, "Well, Shirogami. You sure had fought many enemies all along your journey, right?" Shirogami replies on his curiosity, "How do you know? Who told you this?"  
"Your katanas did. Look at them, they had helped you in every battle and starts to become blunt already." ZhiLan says as she shows the blade at Shirogami. By looking carefully, Shirogami notices some tiny cracks on the blades and its guard. "A swordsman can't hide everything through his sword." ZhiLan says.  
Looking at the female blacksmith, Shirogami says, "Well, ZhiLan. There is no one can fix my katanas along my journey..." Before he finishes, ZhiLan put the sheathed katanas on the tables behind her and says, "Leave them to me, takes it as my thanks for the lessons you given." ZhiLan says as she smiles with both her eyes and mouth closed.

Shirogami says nothing anymore, as ZhiLan volunteers herself to refine his katanas and it takes quite a long time. He suggests he waits outside for his katanas, but ZhiLan says that he cannot stay, as she can't pay attention on her work with someone by her side. Shirogami replies nothing, he just go out from ZhiLan's place, but stays no far from it. He climbs and leaps on one of the building's top floor, as he wants to stays and enjoys the starry night, while waiting for his katanas. Without noticing himself, he becomes sleepy and closes his eyes.

In his dreams, Shirogami hears some voice starts to echoing in his mind._  
"Captain, do you think we can win this battle?" a female voice asks.__  
"I don't know. I can't assure the victory this time." A male voice replies.__  
"Who... who is talking here?" Shirogami asks, as he is standing naked not far from the talking couple. Just like last time, every vision is blur and unclear. But there is one thing for sure, that this is part of his forgotten memories.__  
"Believe in yourself, captain, as everyone of us believes in you." Shirogami looks at the yellow haired female who speaks, her face may not clear enough to be seen, but he can assure that she is wearing the same kind of battle suite he saw at Sakura last time, but hers is ebony-colored.__  
"Thank you..." Looking at the male with short, spiked hair, Shirogami remembers that man. "It's me for sure, but who is she?" Looking at the female, he tries to get more clues by walking to them.__  
"Who is it?" the female suddenly points her gun towards Shirogami.__  
"She can see me?" Shirogami shocks as he thought that the female is able to see him. But unfortunately...__  
"Don't shoot, it is just me." Another female voice speaks behind 'hallucinated' Shirogami and walks through his body.__  
"Don't scare us like that, will you?" the gunner puts down her weapon as she knows that it is her friend.__  
"Sorry about that, I just want to get some fresh air after that machines' final adjustments." The other female, whose purpled-colored hair are tied in two long braids and dressed in green-colored battle suite, speaks.__  
"So, it is almost finished, right?" The black dressed blonde says.__  
"I better tell Sakura about this. See you girls later." 'Another Shirogami' says and leave the females.__  
"Catch you later, captain." After the yellow-haired blonde greets him, she points her gun on hallucinated Shirogami, turns at him and continues, "...after I kills some flies..." Shirogami surprises and panic for this sudden changes. Without any warning, the gunner released a shot.__  
"BANG!" By the time she shoots, Shirogami sees clear enough, as the fire spark created revealed the blonde's face. "No way, Mary..."_

All of the sudden, Shirogami opens both of his eyes big enough as he thinks he is almost 'killed' in his own memories. When he tries gains himself back from his sleeping mind, he hears gunshot again, but this time is far under the place he currently stays. On impulse, Shirogami leaps to the bottom floor by floor and dashes towards the source of the gunshots, some place near Mary's place.  
When he reaches, he sees that Mary is practicing her shooting skills towards the tins placed far enough for her. Noticing Shirogami's presence, Mary quickly points her gun towards Shirogami and ready to pull the trigger. Influenced by the scene he experienced just now in his memory, Shirogami stands still and do nothing, may be it is caused by his own fear, or may be he knows that Mary will not shoot him, he does not know the real reason, but he just stands there and not moving at all.  
Knowing that it is Shirogami, Mary keeps back her gun and says, "Shirogami, what are you doing here at this time?" Hearing the blonde's word, Shirogami quickly feels awaken and says, "It's noting, I just heard gunshots around here and come here for a look."  
Mary looks carefully at Shirogami and says, "With no weapons?" Touching his side waist, Shirogami finally realizes that he had passed his katanas to ZhiLan and now he is totally unarmed. Mary looks at him emotionless and continues, "You dare to face danger without your weapons? It is a shame for some swordsman like you." Shirogami replies nothing but a bit of anger, and then he says, "It sounds better than someone who threat everyone like her enemies." Hearing his words, Mary pulls out her pistol again, points at Shirogami and says, "Does that means I can kill you right away?"  
This time Shirogami is clear enough between reality and imagination. He stares at Mary and says, "Fire as you wish, but it only waste your bullets."  
Mary replies, "For shooting some idiots like you?"  
Shirogami says, as he bends down his body a bit, "No, for you won't hit me any shot."  
Hearing Shirogami's 'ridiculous' answer, Mary starts to shoot at Shirogami, but she is surprised for Shirogami's reaction as he is not standing still like a dumb anymore, all she sees in front of her now is he moves fast enough like wind to dodge her bullets. When the time she finishes her magazine, Shirogami already appears in front of her, with his right hand spears from below and stops when it touches her chin, along with his left hand ring her right arm, which holds the pistol, to her waist, so she is harmless anymore, and says, "Want so more?" But what Shirogami forgot is, his action has made his chest tight to Mary's breasts, not to mention his arm is almost squeezed in line between them. This situation is too shameful for any woman can imagine, even for the blushing Mary. But this time, instead of angry for Shirogami's 'pervert-like' action, she also founds out she get same kind of feeling, that she had while Shirogami pressed her on the floor not long ago, when she stares at Shirogami's serious glare and maturity figure.

Shirogami releases Mary after he grabs Mary's pistol, says, "ZhiLan is right. You are weak in close combat." Mary finally comes back from her little 'ecstasy' and surprised by Shirogami's words. Shirogami gives back her pistols, continues, "Like it or not, I teaches ZhiLan some sword skills as she said she wants to protect you when it comes to close combat, just like you protect her from any danger all this time."  
After Mary received her gun, Shirogami continues, "Mary, why don't you just let her do what she wants?"  
Mary shouts at Shirogami, "What in the hell do you know about us, stranger? What makes you thinks that you know everything about us?"  
Shirogami replies, "I might not know what is the real promises between you and your belated boy friend, or ZhiLan's brother, but I can assure, that he won't like to see that his loved ones to face danger alone or let anyone hurts her. You should know that by the time he sacrificed himself for saving your life." Mary shocked when she hears the words from Shirogami, a stranger who just knows her for not more than a week.  
"In fact, ZhiLan is also an idiot like me." Shirogami continues his words, "She know that it might be useless to learn sword skills within two days for real battle, but she is too eager to do it, not only to protect herself, but also to protect the one she treasures most." Looking at the starry sky, Shirogami says with his tender looking eyes, "and I just cannot reject someone who has that faith deep within her heart."

Turning to walk away from Mary, Shirogami says, "I think I talked too much, but hope you understand, that we cannot protect our precious without fighting in these days." Leaving Mary's place, Shirogami walks to ZhiLan's laboratory to see the process. While being alone in her place, Mary keeps thinking of any words Shirogami said.  
"...she wants to protect you..."  
"...he won't like to see that his loved ones to face danger alone..."  
"...not only to protect herself, but also to protect the one she treasures most..."  
Mary holds her pistol tight, thinks, "Dear, do you really thinks that? Think like what he said?"

**End of Chapter 7**

_Author's note:__  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.__  
This is quite a long chapter, as I try to write something concentrate more onto writing the feelings between the characters, thanks to some of my friends who gives me opinion about the story, all this time I have been writing the story more onto action, although I don't know you guys understand the scene or not, that's why I want to challenge myself onto writing based on relationship.__  
Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	21. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 8

_**After Sakura Wars**__**  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter**__  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 8: Wandering In Dream**

"What is this, ZhiLan? What have you done with my katanas?" Shirogami questions as he sees ZhiLan shows him a pair of dark blue-colored jeans. It has two lines of one-inch width; leather white lines sew at its sides; Shirobakara's scabbard tied by put through two leather made rings on the back at the waist part of the pants and its end rested on another leather holder, which made it's tied horizontally and stationary; while MuYing's scabbard is tied with a leather belt between the head the end of the scabbard, in other words, like a scroll holder so he can wears it at his back.  
"Shirogami, don't say anything, just try on the pants, will you?" ZhiLan says as two darker skin color bruises started to formed under her eyes, obviously she had overworked too much and definitely need some rests. And to make she does it, Shirogami has to do what she wants first.

Walking out from the changing room, Shirogami finds out that the jeans suit quite well. After ZhiLan adjusts the knot on Shirobakara and MuYing's scabbards, Shirogami tries to unsheathe them. First he holds MuYing's hilt and pulls it out with his right hand, then uses his left hand, which is holding the scabbard, roll the scabbard's leather belt through his neck like wearing cloths and let it rest on his back; then he slides down his left hand until the end of the scabbard, with the gap between his thumb and index finger to fix the belt. After that he reaches the hilt of Shirobakara, which is close to the end of MuYing's scabbard, he pulls it out and point it almost ninety degrees counter clockwise from MuYing. He finds out his movement is quite uneasy at the first time, but still it won't affects much as he did it before he battles, then he goes out to the wide space in front of the laboratory to try the pants' flexibility during his movement. After he tries the various movements of his sword skills, he finds out that it didn't affects as well. In fact, the scabbards of MuYing and Shirobakara are also working as shield as it is place on his back and waist.  
"Well, this should be okay for now." Shirogami thanks to ZhiLan as he finishes. But ZhiLan fell asleep before he knows it. "Well, she is sure working too much back then." Shirogami says as he observes the blades, it is forged to be sharp again and it is cleaned to ease the slashing. Sheathes back the katanas, Shirogami bows to the sleeping ZhiLan, says, "Thank you very much, ZhiLan. It worth more than what I taught you." Shirogami raises his head and observes her cute sleeping face, says, "I guess no one will ever imagine, that all of this are made by this little girl." Putting MuYing on his back, Shirogami starts to carry ZhiLan and send her back in her laboratory, and then he puts her on a bench and covers her body with a piece of blanket so she will not catch a cold. After that, Shirogami blows the candle to turn off the light and let her sleep. Finally he sits and lies himself on the wall to sleep, along with his new customized equipments.

_"Bang!" the bullet pierces through the 'hallucinated Shirogami' and hit on the wall behind him.__  
"What are you shooting at? There is nothing there." The purpled hair girl speaks.__  
"Strange, I suddenly feel someone is looking at us." the yellow-haired blonde is ebony battle suite says.__  
"Huh? It is unlike you. May be you are too tired, because you have been worrying around everything too much." Adjusting her glasses, she concerns about her friend's condition.__  
"You may be right, I might need to get some rest." Replies to her comrade, the gunner goes back to her room to get some rest.__  
"Strange, what could it be at there?" Speaking to herself, the girl with twin braids wonders.__  
Meanwhile, Shirogami exhales, as he knows that the blonde does not see him. And then he thinks, "Gee... who could they be?" While he is still thinking, he is surprised when the braided girl have stood in front of him without noticed, but she is not looking at him, but around the places in front of her. "Nothing is here. What makes she shoots on her instinct?"__  
"Gee... this girl here reminds me of ZhiLan, they are just look alike..." Shirogami thinks as he observes her spectacles and hair color.__  
"Well, I better get back to the hanger, that machine still need some refinement." she says and walks passing through 'hallucinated Shirogami' again.__  
"Some how I feel that they are the same person." Shirogami thinks to himself._

_Suddenly, the environment starts to become more blur and change to another environment. It is the room with simple and dull design: a racked desk, window with simple frame border, a bed, and a wardrobe. By the time Shirogami feels that this is a male's room. But he changes his idea as he sees a woman in entering the room and lies straight on the bed; she is too tired, even to open her eyes to look around clearly with her green eyes.__  
Looking carefully, she is the female gunner that just 'shot' Shirogami. When Shirogami walks closer and looks at the blonde's face. He senses that even he just meet her for first time, or even she is the comrade of 'Other Shirogami', he knows that he feels something strange upon her. Unlike Sakura, Shirogami feels that she can be trusted like someone can cover his back when in battlefield, someone like a soldier.__  
Suddenly, the yellow-haired blonde looks at 'hallucinated Shirogami' with her weaken eyes and starts mumbling words, "Captain... I will protect you... no matter what... like you did to us... all this time..." then she fully closes her eyes and goes to sleep. Staring at the woman who just 'talked' to him, Shirogami feels happy to hear that, he does not know why he felt this way, may be it is what he felt in past._

_Shirogami stands up and environment starts to change again like just now, and another kind of place appears in front of him, it is a open place with a table in the middle, a fire place not far from it, some sofa and two people is sitting there and having tea: One is the girl with her purple hair braided, who is now wearing red cheongsam and another one is Sakura, who wears pink training kimono with cheery blossom pattern sewed at both arm side. By walking closer, Shirogami hears their conversation.__  
"Sakura-han, I think you should talk to him about the matter we discussed this morning with the manager, the sooner the better." Pouring a cup of tea to Sakura, the girl adjusts her glasses and says.__  
"I know, but he is too busy to talk to and besides, I don't want to distract him at this moment." Sakura holds her cup and replies.__  
"Just what are they try to talk to 'me'?" 'Hallucinated Shirogami' wonders in his minds.__  
"Think as you like, Sakura-han. But remember, he is your fiancee, he has the right to know it." After sipping her tea, the braided girl says.__  
"Okay, thank you." Sakura looks at the other girl and says, while her face is blushing in red. "Well, I better go and find him, as you said, the sooner the better." Then Sakura stands up and walks away.__  
Just when Shirogami tries to follow, the environment changes again and this time is the same place he saw when he fight with Dou last time - the Battlefield! And he sees another he is fighting at the front line, while he notices the other warriors is fighting as well, including the yellow-haired blonde and the purpled haired girl._

_"Eat my 'Dynamite Boy'!" the braided girl shouts as she throws some metal balls to the Kouma group and blows them apart; while the other one shoots at the Koumas before they reach close enough. Just when they are fighting hard enough, a Kouma silently flies towards them and attacks. The gunner is the first get hit and flew to her side. When the Kouma starts to charge at the other one, another warrior, who dressed in purple-colored battle suite, chopped it apart with a naginata.__  
"Need some back up?" the faceless warrior asks.__  
"You bet you are right this time, pal." The braided girl replies as she goes to look after the fallen blonde.__  
"Everyone, are you alright?" 'Another Shirogami' reaches the scene, in his white battle suite and asks.__  
"Of course, we are. It is me who you are talking to..." Before the naginata fighter finishes, a Kouma is attacking them furiously. It comes too fast and no one is able to react, until a gunshot is released from the fallen blonde's direction and it hits straight on the Kouma's head, Noticing the chance, 'Another Shirogami' slashes his katana at the Kouma while the naginata chops follows and split the koumas apart.__  
"Well, I guess you have to show off after we finishes this off." After she gets herself up, the gunner continues her battle, while the 'Hallucinated Shirogami' feels impressed by their combination attack. Just as four of them get in their position, another wave of Koumas starts to approach them. While seeing 'another Shirogami' roars and charges at them fearless, 'hallucinated Shirogami' vision goes bright light._

"Shirogami! Shirogami!" Shirogami opens his eyes as he notices the sunlight is shinning upon his sleepy face and someone is calling him. Covering the sunlight that hurts his vision, he notices a person is standing in front of him, she is ZhiLan and she is in her battle gear as they are going to attack the Koumas soon enough. After getting up and stretching his body, Shirogami greets ZhiLan and goes to wash his face.  
"You have been here all night long?" ZhiLan asks curiously. Shirogami nods and answers, "You sleep in front of this place and I carry you back in here. Don't worry, nothing happens more than that. Trust me."  
After hearing what Shirogami said, ZhiLan smiles back at him and says, "I know it, like I said, I can trust you on everything." Then she runs towards Mary, leaving Shirogami, who is on his way to the well.

**End of Chapter 8**

_Author's note:__  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.__  
This chapter is quite like flash back story, like I says before, the girl holds the other key for his memory.__  
Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	22. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 9

_**After Sakura Wars**__**  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter**__  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 9: All Before The War**

Checking his equipment and katana, Shirogami is getting himself prepare for the battle that is not long from now. While adjusting his new equipment, he thinks, "This things are getting fitter and easier to move than yesterday, may be it's because I had wore them long enough." Fixing the belt of MuYing, Shirogami looking at it by holding it straight in front of him, and thinks, "Please guide me, my friend." Then he double-checks his armor, which cover his elbow and ankle, he puts it on not only to protect those parts, but also to add damage when it comes to close-quarter-combat. Finally, he stands up, and walks out to join the assembled barbarian.  
Waiting under the sunny sky, everyone is sweating heavily, not only because of the weather, but also they cannot ignore their fear against the furious Kouma. No doubt of it, everybody is scared of death. While everyone is thinking for bad in their mind, Shirogami is thinking for the way to achieve victory like usual. Of course he knows better about the power of his enemies, but he understands that to survive from the carnage, there is no other choices but to win. Staying not far behind from Shirogami are Mary and ZhiLan, who take place as commander and sniper.

Before they start to march for the war, Shirogami has bad feeling about this battle. In his mind, he knows very much, that their human power is good enough for at least destroy the mentioned portal, but his instinct tells him that there is another thing that worries him more than just the enemy: Is it his memory? His sword skill? Or his uncertain potential power? He just does not know the real answer. He just keeps having the doubts even he almost steps himself into the battlefield.  
Just when Shirogami is thinking, ZhiLan is walking towards Shirogami, who is standing behind of the crowd. She calls him for the first time from behind but he gives no respond, then she walks to his front and yells again, as a result, it surprises him effectively.  
"Zhi... ZhiLan! What are you doing here? Don't you suppose to stay back with Mary?" Awaken by ZhiLan, Shirogami asks.  
"Well, I just want to wish you good luck, after all, you are my master." ZhiLan answers along with a bow, thanks to her short and tight leather made pants, her action had exposed her beautiful butt to the beasts behind her. Looking at the 'sudden-heat-up' crowd in front of him, Shirogami cannot imagine that woman really got the power to control over man. "ZhiLan, whatever it is, I think you better get back to your post, remember the reason you are there for…" Shirogami says as he looks onto Mary, whose face is suddenly blushed and turns away when sees him.  
Lightly punches his chest, ZhiLan asks, "Say Shirogami, after this war, would you do me a favor?" Shirogami looks at the girl with wicked smile and says nothing, then ZhiLan continues, "If we survive, I want you to woo Mary." Shirogami suddenly feels a thunder roars behind his back, with his eyes round enough. Shirogami replies, "What are you trying to say here, ZhiLan?"  
"Well, Shirogami. I can see that Mary is slightly… hmm… may be more, interest onto you. Come on, look at her face! I thought I will never see her expression that way again since my brother's death." Shirogami keeps quiet for the moment. ZhiLan continues, "Since my brother passed away, Mary is seldom have any expression on her face again, all in her mind is just revenge, revenge and revenge. Therefore, she is always being cool to every person, including me." ZhiLan stops for a while, then look at Shirogami and says, "But, since you had came to join us, she starts to get easier to some matters, that's why I think you are the right person to heal Mary's heart. Please, Shirogami, I beg you."

But, ZhiLan gets nothing more than Shirogami's swinging head and 'No'. When ZhiLan starts to cry, so he can change his mind, Shirogami says, "ZhiLan, I am too dangerous to love a person or someone to love me. I am a wanderer swordsman, remember? It is a waste for girl like Mary and you to stay with guys like me. Both of you deserve better." Then he raises his MuYing and continues, "And I still got a thing to do… get my memories back, it may takes years for me to fulfill it, and I want to do it alone."  
As Shirogami finishes, ZhiLan realizes that she got no reason to rejects Shirogami's words. She silently takes a piece of paper from her pocket, she passes to Shirogami and says, "This is the map for the place I promise to bring you to after this war. But in case of accident, and you survive, take it as a memory." Shirogami looks at the map, which is hold by a hand with some water drops on it. Without saying anything, Shirogami takes off his right glove and passes it to ZhiLan, ZhiLan firstly gets shocked, until he says, "I will get this back from you, so promise me you will survive." Putting his glove by her waist, ZhiLan replies with a smile and says, "Yes."  
After the conversation, ZhiLan leaves Shirogami and goes to Mary. As Shirogami looks at Mary's side, he founds out that her emotion had change to sadness and little kind of jealousy. Staring at each other for a long time, Mary's eye is trying to tell him that 'I wish you got something that you will remember me'. Without any reason, Shirogami takes out some small pockets from his side pack, unwrap them, takes a piece of ration from it and eat it. While he is chewing them, he slightly smiles at Mary. Mary knows that it is the ration she gave him before. From Shirogami's action, she slightly understands Shirogami tries to says that 'Don't worry, you had given me'. Finally, Shirogami turns away and goes to the front line of the troop.

When he reaches the group and preparing, a barbarian is standing besides him and shouts, "We meet again, chicken." Eventually, he is the giant who challenge Shirogami for the first when he reaches the town. Shirogami says nothing and responds no action, just simply ignores him. But the barbarian continues, "I saw you talked with the purpled-haired babe right? Looks like your relationship is not ordinary, huh?" This time Shirogami reacts stunned a bit by opens his eyes big enough, not because he is being teased, but the words he is going to hear next.  
"Well, I know I cannot win you through the duel, but I remembers that who ever destroys the portal can get those babe, right? Alright then, I will do the job and #ed them personally in front of your face, either you lived or died. HAHAHAHA!"  
Holding his knuckle hard enough, Shirogami remembers his words, that he told ZhiLan, he cannot let these barbarians ruins their life. So he decides to do only one things: he is going to destroy the portal before them and set the girls free. It is a bad, may worse race since he is not the only one who thinks that way, except his purpose.  
"Well, I think it is up to me now, huh, buddy?" Talking to himself, Shirogami holds his MuYing hard enough until shivering, no doubt of it, the pressure he got from the barbarians' hunger is pushing him to protect the girls. On top of that, his mind does not allow him to break his promise, as he caused Sakura died for protecting him, he just does not want to let the tragedy happens again. Without reason, both MuYing and Shirobakara start to shiver on his own, like echoing Shirogami's will.

"Okay, everyone! Let's move!" Yelling to the barbarians, Mary stated that the war has begun. Following behind the troop, Mary had something in her mind, telling her that she might lose someone she cares most in this war.  
"Let's slash some demons, shall we?" Unsheathes MuYing with his right hand and Shirobakara with his left, Shirogami marches towards the Kouma's camp.

**End of Chapter 9**

_Author's note:__  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.__  
Sorry for keep your guys waiting, I am still in holiday mood due to the festive season, but now I am back in action, please keep support me in the future.__  
This part of my fan-fiction is going to end soon, and slowly 'Shirogami' will find a key to unleash his power, what is it? I will tell you by the following chapter.__  
Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	23. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 10

_**After Sakura Wars**__**  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter**__  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 10: In The Nick Of Time**

"HUAH!"  
"IYAHH!"  
Slashing over and over again, there is no more than the roaring of the warriors and the screaming of the monsters around Shirogami. While waving his katana, Shirogami sees that the Koumas are really no match for the barbarians, each one of them seems like weaken and easily get killed, it is a good news to be heard of, since they are advancing the enemies, but to think again, he finds out only a doubt: Is it they are strong, or could it be a trap? Unfortunately, the Koumas' attacks show no mercy at all. While Shirogami is thinking, they still attack upon him, but like Shirogami thought earlier, they are easily been handled and their movement is dull and dumb. Even being surrounded, Shirogami is able to get rid or them by just waving his both katana in typhoon and the monsters is down in pieces.  
"Well, that chicken sure knows how to fight, but still, I kills the most." Whispering to himself, the barbarian, who teased Shirogami just now, cannot help himself feels proud as he keeps slashing the creatures in front of him non-stop, the difference is he is more cruel, as he does not want other to share his 'prize money', he waves his broadsword and kills whoever stands in front of him, either human or not.  
Watching from far with her binoculars, ZhiLan cannot help herself from worrying her mentor, while Mary keeps shooting and reload as well. "Don't worry about him, ZhiLan, he is a swordsman and he promised to come back alive, didn't he?" While she is saying this, Mary finished reloaded her gun and prepare to shoot again. "Well, he is still a human, isn't he?" ZhiLan says as she knows that human is still a human, and human will get hurt and injuries. Aiming through her scope, Mary replies, "Just trust him, as he did the same to you when he taught you sword skills." Holding her sword, ZhiLan finally gains back her determined expression and stay guard again, while Mary is looking at the slashing swordsman in action through the aiming scope. "Shirogami…"

"Heyah!" Giving another horizontal slash, Shirogami had finally cleared his path to the portal, so as the remaining mercenaries, everyone pants and exhausts, due to the war they had just now, the arrogant barbarian is among the survivors, but his unbelievable strength gives him an advantage to move without resting, walking towards his final goal - the transfer portal.  
"After I destroy this, those babe will be MINE! HAHAHA!" Dreaming of the 'wonderful' scenery he is going to get, he moves even faster. Unfortunately, the others is starts to act soon as possible, as they also had the same goal. Looking at the rushing beast, Shirogami does nothing more but run as well, as he promises ZhiLan to set them free.  
Looking at the approaching team, the barbarian does nothing, but stands in front of the portal and guard it, then raises his broadsword and points at the group, shouts, "Those who want to die, COME AND GET ME! HAHAHA!"  
"HUAH! KILL THAT BASTARD!" the group upfront warrior roars and it chain-reacts the others to charge at the portal guardian. But Shirogami aims more onto the portal more than anything else. But to get near to it, he has to pass the fight in front of him. Looking at the merciless butcher, who swings his broadsword and chops the charging rash in half, Shirogami knows that it is impossible, unless the guardian is killed. In the mean time, both Shirobakara and MuYing start to shiver rapidly. Shirogami is surprised by the fact the katanas only got this reaction on two things: a sign of his memory recovery or…  
"Damn it! EVERYONE, STOP THE FIGHT! NOW!" Thinking of the possibility, Shirogami tries to warn the others to stop the fight, but his warning is not working, as he saw lots of body parts and guts falls all over the place around the barbarian who guards the portal, while the remaining is the weaker who does not dare to charge anymore. "You idiot! Have you lost your mind?" Shirogami shouts at the barbarian who is just taken a blood bath. The barbarian says nothing, just laughing loudly and says, "Now, no more intruders for my prize money anymore, HAHAHA!"  
"Why you… argh!" finally the shivering katana is making his head hurts again, but he does not want to recall his memories right now, in fact, there another thing is more important than his memory. "Whatever it is… that portal is better been shut… or else… argh!" holding his head hard enough, Shirogami bend down, holding his head while his right hand, while stabbing Shirobakara into the ground to balance himself.  
"Or else… what?" without any warning, that barbarian is standing in front of Shirogami already, with his bloody broadsword raised high above his head. Eventually, he is always feeling uneasy onto Shirogami from the day he insulted him in front of the crowd. Now, since Shirogami seems like in pain, he takes the opportunity as a chance to kill him.

But, like always, he had underestimated his opponents' ability. As his sword is swinging down onto his prey, Shirogami jumps back on instinct and avoid the blow. The missed attack hits the ground and makes it rumbles and creates a deep hole. Hard to imagine when it straightly hit on Shirogami's head. But, even Shirogami dodged the attack, he still get some light injuries due to the flying rocks that blow created, that is not all, he is also not recovered yet from his headache.  
"Well, well, chicken. You sure know how to dodge like one." Putting his broadsword on his shoulder, the barbarian says. But Shirogami gives no respond but stare at the enemy, while he still holding his head, whisper to himself, "Please, buddy, not now..." Shirogami stands on the ground again, get himself steady in fighting stance, and keeps thinking, "...not until I teach this jerk a lesson."  
"That's it, chicken. Come on and show me what've you got." Then the barbarian gets his broadsword point at Shirogami. While Shirogami gains back his cautious and gets back in action. Strangely, his katanas don't shiver anymore, that makes he is not suffering the headache anymore for now. Crossing his katana in his front, Shirogami says, "That… is my line…" then he glares at the barbarians fiercely, continues, "… to you."  
Hearing the challenging words, the barbarian does nothing more but swings his broadsword like a typhoon, while Shirogami use his katana's blade to lead the broadsword to the side like a slider, which cause the attack hurts anything around, but not Shirogami himself. Looking at the raging barbarian, Shirogami knows very well it will be dangerous if he fights in the hard way, that's why he uses one element of the sword-fighting skill – the way of wind – to guide the strength of enemies' attack away from his body, like wind flows in the air. As a result, Shirogami causes the barbarian becomes exhausted and starts to feel tired, while Shirogami still maintain his calm and steady.  
While the barbarian stops, Shirogami stands in front of him, says, "Now, I have to finish my job." Then he turns around and dashes towards the portal, while the tired barbarian just sit on the ground, pants, and punches hard on the ground to express his anger for losing again.

"Shirogami, thank god." Observing the incident through their own binoculars, Mary and ZhiLan finally relieved when the time the duel is finished and they are glad that Shirogami had won the battle.  
But, things are not as simple as they thinks, as Shirogami almost gets near the portal, both of his katanas is start to shiver again, but this time it totally didn't hurt his head at all, that means only one thing. "Just as I thought, no wonder we can get here easily." Looking at the building around with high cautious alert, Shirogami holds his MuYing hard, while his left hand holds Shirobakara with its blade on its little finger side (like ninja holds his dagger).  
Everyone there, including the fallen barbarian surprised by the swordsman's reaction at first, but then their confusion are solved as many shadows start to appear from the building, they are the Koumas! Eventually, they are sacrificing the weaker Koumas to lure the army in to the center of their base, and then the stronger Koumas will ambush the remained man.  
Looking at the Koumas army, everyone, except Shirogami, is shocked and scared to move. As one of the mercenary tries to run away, he is surprised by a Kouma behind, his eyes is open wide enough and sweats starts to fall from his head. Without a second, he head and shoulder is devoured alive and his remained body parts are tossed to the group behind it. The Kouma, which gets the 'food', turns it apart and the limbs are thrown everywhere. Influenced by the volunteer's ending, everyone is not dare to move an inch and stay on his ground, does nothing but keeps shaking their bodies.

On the other hand, Mary notices the sudden changes of advantages and try to move towards the man in silent, so they can back them up with gun fire support, along with her is ZhiLan, who concerns more onto Shirogami's condition.  
In the mean time, Shirogami tries to be alert for any attacks from anywhere, as he and the remains are surrounded by lots of Koumas, and the others man is already too scare to fight anymore. Suddenly, a Kouma notices Shirogami's aura and charges at him. Echoed by the attacker, other 4 Koumas join the attack at the same time. Looking at the rushing Koumas, everyone is thinking that it is Shirogami's doom for now. But Shirogami is a swordsman who had fought Koumas before; therefore he has less fear than others in facing those creatures.  
While the first Koumas give its victim a right claw attack, Shirogami use his left side kick to holds it arm and stab Shirobakara horizontally through its left eye, then he dragged it out by cutting the Kouma's brain in half and it causes Shirogami has a spin in the air. When the second and third Koumas attack him at the same time, Shirogami uses the strength of his spinning then use MuYing to cut horizontally towards their palms from left to his right, followed by Shirobakara to slash his enemies' arms. And when the injured Koumas moan in pain and Shirogami reaches the ground, he dashes the gap between the Koumas and give them a cut at their torso with his katana, causing their abdomen is slashed and guts starts to fall out. While Shirogami is getting back his stance, a Kouma silently hugs him from behind and a Kouma attacks him at his front. Although his weapon are sealed, but he does not give up hope yet, before the front Kouma almost get to him, Shirogami raises both of his leg and kick it straight at its stomach with all of his might. This causes both Koumas are separated each other and the hugging Kouma lose its grab, it gives Shirogami a chance to escape, he turns himself like summersault and use his ankles to strike at the Kouma behind him and nail it on the ground. Thanks to the guard he put on earlier, its gives the Koumas a great damage and roars in pain. In the meantime, the fifth Kouma flies towards Shirogami in high speed from above and give him a claw stab attack, unfortunately Shirogami notices the offending aura and rolls aside, the charging Kouma is shocked and its attack had pierce through the Kouma's stomach who Shirogami just hurt. Noticing his chance, Shirogami quickly uses both his katanas slash the Koumas' arm and stab at its throat to finish it. Finally, he uses his left leg to kick the Kouma and pulls MuYing and Shirobakara out from the body.

"That chicken… is… not human…" Looking at the way Shirogami fought for his survival, the barbarian finally understand that the Shirogami he knew before is hiding his true potential power all the time, thinking again, Shirogami looks like another person when fighting with those monsters.  
Getting in his defending stance, Shirogami yelled at the group, "Hey, you! Don't just sit there, keep fighting if you want to save your life!" But that is not an easy task for the shaking mercenaries, in their mind they always thought fighting Kouma is an easy job, but now after they noticed their disadvantage condition and the brutal death of the runaway, their spirit instantly discouraged to the dark and not dare to fight anymore. And the Koumas notice it and start attack the survivors.  
Meanwhile, Mary is watching all the happenings, and she cannot help herself from shaking and frightened by the massacre. Without her notice, a Kouma silently appear from their back and give them a sneak attack. When Mary notices it and tries to aim her rifle onto it, its claw had almost ready to slash down before her eyes.  
"AH!"  
In the same time, a lighting flash through Shirogami's mind, try to tell him that something bad just happened. After he slashed the closest Kouma, Shirogami looks at the Mary's direction, starts to worry and thinks, "What happened? What is… this feeling?"

**End of Chapter 10**

_Author's note:__  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.__  
Sorry for keeping you waiting, I had been busy for working lately and not free enough to write around these days. Hope this chapter will be satisfying.__  
Shirogami is back in action! And he is not just dealing with Kouma, but also human. It reminds me when human will do anything to fulfill their wishes, even it takes him to fight his own kind for it.__  
Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	24. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 11

_**After Sakura Wars**__**  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter**__  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 11: Crimson Water**

"CHING!"  
When Mary thinks she is going to die, a shadow rise in front of her and protect with her sword, she shouts, "Hurry, Mary! Get you gun!" Eventually she is ZhiLan who use her sword to sting at the Kouma's joint between its arms to stop its attack. Knowing its attack is interrupted, the Kouma quickly change its target and aiming ZhiLan. Just like she thinks, the Kouma's strength and size is far better than hers. When the Kouma is almost hitting Zhilan, she suddenly remembers Shirogami's word.  
"_Aim for their nerves…"_  
"_Use your advantage…"_  
"_Do it for yourself… and for Mary!"_  
Realizing from her doubts, she quickly rolls backwards to dodge the attack, getting back in her stance, and then ZhiLan scans her target by looking around its body.  
"_You are a blacksmith, you should know the weakness of any armor."_  
"That's it!" Looking at the places of the Koumas' body parts joint point, she start to have an idea of defeating her enemy. Looking at its staying target, the Kouma thinks that she is too scared to move and start to attack. When Mary is yelling to awaken ZhiLan and the Kouma is almost get her, ZhiLan fluently step to the side of Kouma and use the edge of her sword to stab at the other elbow of the Kouma. Just like Shirogami said, although ZhiLan's strength is no match for a Kouma's hard skin, but it is enough for piercing through the joining parts like elbow and ankle. As a result, Kouma is surprised that both of its elbow is not moving as it wish.

"Mary! Now!" Shouting at the gunner behind her, ZhiLan wants Mary to assist attack, after all, Mary's gunfire is the main weapon to kill the enemies. Although it lost its arm, but the Kouma still insist to attack ZhiLan by charging her with its body. While ZhiLan realizes it, it already reached her front. On impulse, ZhiLan block it with her sword and it is broken by the impact the Kouma created. The impact also makes ZhiLan been knocked away to the wall behind her and passed out.  
"ZhiLan!" Reloading her another gun, which looks like a grenade launcher, Mary shoots at the Kouma and it blows the Kouma's body in half. When its upper part moans in pain, Mary has reached it by staring it with an icy glare, along with a pistol point at its head. "Die." Then she fires at it bullet by bullets, until she saw the blood is filling around its head and the magazine is emptied.  
Walking to the fainted ZhiLan, Mary holds her shoulder and shouts, "ZhiLan! ZhiLan! Hang in there!" But the fallen girl responds nothing. "Thank you, ZhiLan." Mary says as she finished reloading her guns, "Now leave everything to me." Then she guards ZhiLan with the modified gun she gave, a gun that can shoot like a auto machine gun but have longer range, while a few of Koumas starts to approaching her.

"KAI…DOU…RANMA!"  
Shirogami uses the technique to slashing the bunch of Kouma in cross slash, but since it does not contain the energy that he suppose to have, the Koumas is only been slashed apart, not turn to ashes. But for now, it sounds better than nothing at all. Although the sudden hard feeling come to his mind and almost distract him, but now he needs forget about it in temporary and fight to survive the carnage before everything else. On the other hand, although he is been weaken, the barbarian is keep fighting for life like Shirogami shouted before. Swinging his broadsword wildly, Shirogami saw nothing but body parts flies over places from far. "Well, he sure is a barbarian…" Piercing MuYing through a Kouma's heart, Shirogami gains back his stance after he pulls it out again. "… but it takes a barbarian to kill one too." He says as jumps above a Kouma and chops his katana from its head to the ground. "However…" Giving another horizontal slash the Kouma around him, Shirogami keeps thinking, "it will become worse…" then he stops and jumps on a top of a Kouma and stab Shirobakara through its brain. "if they keep coming non-stop." Looking at the other mercenaries is either get devoured or torn apart one by one, while the Kouma is coming non-stop through the portal. Shirogami feels that to reduce the risk, there is only one thing to do.  
"Better do this quick!" After pulling his Shirobakara from the Kouma's head, Shirogami dashes and chops at the Kouma in front of him. Although his attack misses some of the Koumas, but Shirogami has no tend to kill them. In fact, his main idea of rushing is not the Koumas.  
Noticing Shirogami's sudden movement, the barbarian yells at him, as he just chop another Kouma in half. "YOU DAMN CHICKEN! YOU DARE TO DO IT BEFORE ME!" Eventually, Shirogami's direction is towards the transfer portal! Deep within his mind, Shirogami knows very well, that if the portal is maintain there, it could the matter of time they are all been killed, just like he heard from ZhiLan. Therefore, Shirogami thinks that stopping their reinforcement is far more important than everything right now.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU…" before the 'chicken' is spelled out, the barbarian is surrounded by new reinforcement of the Koumas. "DAMN YOU! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" But, it will not be easy as he speaks, as the Koumas starts to approach him.  
Within minutes, Shirogami is almost reaching the portal, but the new bunch of Kouma is guarding the portal as well. Noticing the intruder, the Koumas start to charge and attack Shirogami. But, instead of chopping at the Koumas, Shirogami steps at the head of the first-in-contact Kouma and fly high across the rash, yelled, "GOTCHA!" Then he raises his katanas and chop from the top of the portal, "NOW! VANISH!" then he attacked the portal with all his might and hoping can destroy it. But, when his katanas almost reach its target, a barrier is blocking it from approaching more. "What the… Uargh!" without any reason Shirogami is blown away by an offending aura. As a result, Shirogami is tossed towards the Koumas behind him, and they are ready to attack at the swordsman. "Don't even…" Spinning his body and give them a double step kick , Shirogami continues, "…think about it." Using them as stepping platform, Shirogami flips himself higher and lands on the ground by bending down to keep balancing himself, as the impact pushes him to drag a short trail on his feet.

When Shirogami looks at the portal and wonder for the reason of his failed attack, a liquid mirage form starts to reveal from the portal. Slowly it morphs in color and appears as a teenage woman with pair of elf ears, a pair of dark feathered wings, long and curly red hair that reaches a bit lower of her breast and the slim body shape that just wears dark blue low cut leather bikini and pair of black leather boots.  
Everyone, include the Koumas is stops as she appears in the scene. The man is staring at her and thinks filthy, while the Kouma is bends before her like their master. When her transformation is complete, she stretch her body by rising her arms, then puts her arm behind her back, bend down her body and her breast bumps a bit, says, "Greetings, gentlemen." Looking at the woman, Shirogami feels nothing more than just unknown fear and chilling, so as both of his katanas he holds start to shiver. "Why… why it makes me feel so… afraid?" Without noticing himself, a sweat drops on his hand.  
But, things are different for the others. Since the Kouma do not attack anymore, the rest of the men are totally forgetting to run away and concentrate onto the mysterious beauty. "Yo, girl. Mind for a play?" For really forgetting that they are in the middle of the battle, one of the mercenaries tries to woo the chick. The woman respond with a smile and flies to that man, holding his "god-knows-where' and says, "Hmm… you sure looks tough enough…" along with a breeze of wind to the man's ear that makes him even 'harder'. While the others are looking at the scene, the lucky man even take the chances by rubbing her breast, says, "Then, want to try it?" The woman replies with a bit of ecstasy, "Hmm… you're not regret?" The man acts more and starts to take off her bikini, answers, "How could I…"  
While the other mercenaries are looking at the ironic scene and heat up, Shirobakara and MuYing start to shiver even harder than usual in all of the sudden. Noticing the reaction of his weapon, Shirogami yells at the lucky man, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"  
"Huh?" Puzzled by Shirogami's warning, the man's eyes suddenly change to become big and round enough, just he just saw a ghost. Within seconds, everyone in the scene is shocked when looking at the lucky person whose body begins to shrink and become dry. Eventually, when that man is holding the babe's body close to himself, the girl takes the chance to suck his blood by biting his neck like a Dracula. After she had her meal, the body is tossed to the Koumas' crowd and it becomes their dessert.

"You said you wouldn't regret, it makes me feels even better." Then the girl wipes her mouth to clean some blood. "But your blood tastes like shit, I need better to feed my thirst."  
Meanwhile, Shirogami holds his katanas' hilt hard enough, asks, "Who are you?" Looking at the swordsman, who gets himself in stance, the girl replied, "My name is Mizu ('water' in Japanese), please to meet you, handsome. " Mizu says, then flies towards Shirogami to grab him. On instinct, Shirogami jumps and tries to stay away from her. After she missed him, Mizu lefts a stretching claw mark at the wall in front of her and cut it apart. She says along with a stare of desire, "Hey… you don't want to play with Mizu, handsome?" Getting himself a place to stand on top of the other wall, Shirogami replies, "Sorry lady, but you are not my type."  
Disappointed by his answer, Mizu starts to moan ad say, "Man… You are so cruel…" But then she puts her index finger on her lips, with her tongue touches it and reveals her sharp saber tooth, giving Shirogami a charming stare and continues, "but Mizu likes cruel man…" But thing is not the same for Shirogami, as he realizes her sexy hug can really 'kill a man', he thinks, "This couldn't be easy after all."

On the other hand, after Mary clears the way and the Koumas are going back towards Shirogami's direction by answering Mizu's presence, she places ZhiLan at somewhere safe and grabs her equipment to move out.  
"Strange…" Mary asks herself. "Why do those creatures suddenly retreat…" After reload her gun and double check the ammo, which is already left no much, Mary thinks, "Whatever it is, I better go and assist Shirogami, something tells me that things are getting worse." After she closes the cover of the shelter she found to put ZhiLan, she continues, "I hope this will be okay for you, ZhiLan." Then she rushes to the battlefield.

**End of Chapter 11**

_Author's note:__  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.__  
Thanks for the reviews, SilverBlue Dragon, Sakura Arielle, Hayashi11 and Black Serena. Your words sure keep the story going. Glad to have you guys reading my fanfiction.__  
This chapter may be a little bit of… etchi. I just suddenly got a feeling of writing this way may be making it have more elements to be read. However I will respect your opinion either you mind or not. If you guys got an opinion for this fiction like more or less elements for the story, let me know and I will arrange it.__  
Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	25. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 12

_**After Sakura Wars**__**  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter**__  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 12: Cross Fire**

As Mizu mentioned earlier, she totally wants to 'play' with Shirogami; As a result, she tries everything to get Shirogami in her hand. Dodging an attack after another one, plus the stamina he used to fight on the Koumas previously, Shirogami now finds himself really exhausted and starts to loose grip on his katanas. While he runs away, he sheathes back Shirobakara in the scabbard on the back of his waist and takes out the rations from his porch, then he swallows two cubes and eats it so it can generate his energy back as soon as possible. In the mean time, the barbarian still maintains his position in fighting the Koumas, but unfortunately, he also almost reaches his limit of strength.  
Noticing the barbarian's condition, plus the idea of "the more human power support the better", Shirogami ignores the vengeance between them and throws the rest of the rations to that barbarian, yelled, "EAT IT, IT HELPS!" At first, the barbarian doubts for Shirogami's hospitality, but noticing the Koumas are approaching, it leaves him no choice but do like Shirogami said. After he ate two of the rations, although it is not effective as fast as he hope, but it sure slowly recovers his stamina and strength. Picking up his broadsword back, he swings at the Koumas again like chopping vegetables.  
While the men are fighting, Mary has arrived at the place near them. Considering the weapon range of her guns, she finds herself a nice sniper point on top of a building. Adjusting her rifle and zooming at the enemies, Mary whispers, "Shirogami, please hang on." And then she fires at the nearest Koumas in front of her.

"Hey, lady, don't you feel tried for chasing after a rude man like me?" Panting deeply, Shirogami speaks to Mizu.  
"No, chasing you around makes me happy and feels hot, can you see that from my body?" Mizu says as her body is sweating and it even gives her costume more shinning effect.  
"Of course you are wet! You are water, aren't you?" Shirogami shouts at the miserable Mizu.  
"Oh, is it? You finally understand me more, Mizu is so happy!" Mizu responds like a child and closes her eyes in happy mood.  
"Man, why am I always mess up with strange people?" holding his head, Shirogami sighs.  
"I… got… you… my… handsome…" Without notice and warning, Mizu has stood in front of Shirogami.  
"Oh no…" when Shirogami notices her presence and try to run, her arm has rings his waist hard enough. In other words, no matter how far Shirogami goes, she will follow.  
"Let me go, you woman!" Shirogami says as he use the edge of his katanas' hilt to punch at Mizu's stomach. But, he does not get the results he hopes for. Instead of feeling pain, Mizu moan in ecstasy and says, "Yes, handsome, hurt me more."  
"Damn, is there no way I can get off this monster?" While Shirogami is thinking, Mizu's fang has become longer, says, "Don't worry, handsome, I will not give you to those cheap servants. I will drink all you blood, eat your flesh and bone by myself. You should feel honored." While Mizu tries to bite his neck from right, Shirogami quickly block it by using Shirobakara guarding his neck, with the cutting edge facing her mouth. "No so fast, lady. You better taste my blade first." Without second thought, Shirogami takes the opportunity and cut her mouth. Mizu quickly losses her grab and yells in pain.

"This should teach you a lesson." When Shirogami holds his stance back and looks at Mizu, thinking that slash could have damaged her, Mizu does nothing but looks back at Shirogami along with a big laugh. Looking at her face, Shirogami is shocked by the fact the wound he gave just now is fully healed. "How in the world did you…"  
"Didn't you mention before? I am water." Eventually, since she is liquid type of monster, there is no way for a weapon can kill her. Shirogami doesn't believe his own eyes, just slash her in multi way. But the result is just like before, all the wounds he gave just regenerates back in normal, it just feels like cutting water in stream.  
"Damn, she is sure like water, but it should be a way to defeat her." While he is thinking, he gets himself away from Mizu as far as he can. He knows very well, he will have no chance to win that monster if he does not know her weakness and a plan. To make sure he got more time, he uses his fastest speed to run and creates sand dust. Since the dust created is working for distracting Mizu from her chase, Shirogami tries to find a place to rest and think.  
As Shirogami tries to figure the answer, he notices the building he ran into looks like a garage, but it is wrecked and nothing is much left here, except a few barrel with the 'flammable material' sign on it. Exams the barrel, Shirogami finds some liquid in it. But after he rubs them between his fingers and smells them, he suddenly gets an idea. "This could be a great help."

"Come out, handsome. Mizu hates playing hide and seek." While she still searching for Shirogami, Mizu is totally crazy until slash and crash everything around to find Shirogami. All of the sudden, a sound rises from her back, says, "Catch this, lady!" Turning to her back, Mizu is surprised that Shirogami is throwing a barrel onto her. On impulse, Mizu slashes it apart instead of catching. The liquid from the barrel instantly splash onto Mizu's body. "Damn, look what have you done to my beautiful body, you... you moron!" Looking at her body is totally covered with the sticky liquid from the barrel, Mizu can't hold her anger anymore. She quickly longer her nails and slashes at the swordsman. Shirogami notices her change of attitude and try his best to dodge and guard himself with the katanas. He is waiting for a chance, a chance to kill her.  
"You b$+rd! You worm! You deep piece of $h!t! You're going to pay great for doing this to Mizu!" Although Mizu attacks Shirogami rashly, but it seems like she cannot touch him an inch as Shirogami blocks all her claws and steady like a mountain.  
Just as Mizu's attack starts to slow down, Shirogami took the chance to stab MuYing into her stomach, while he crosses Shirobakara on its partner blade. "Stupid, didn't I tell you this is useless…" But Shirogami returns her with a wicked smile, says, "I know, but this stab is not my main purpose. Don't you realize what have I pour onto your body?" As Mizu checks the liquid on her body, she finally figures out, it is…"PETROL!"  
"Bingo!" Without wasting time, Shirogami drags MuYing out and scratching Shirobakara's blade to create fire spark.  
"Fool, by doing this, then you will also…" when Mizu states their situation, Shirogami had already gotten himself quite a distance from her, so as the spark he created touches Mizu's left foot. In instant, the surrounding around Mizu starts to burn with the petrol drops from her body by the time Mizu attacks Shirogami like hell. When Mizu tries to fly, her wings had already become heavy due to the poured petrol. Even she tries to drag Shirogami into the fire, her hands are cut down by his blade and burn in flames. In short, she got no way to escape and all she can do is waiting for her doom to be burnt to death.  
"Hyahh!" Watching her body slowly been boiled and become stim. Mizu screams as hard as she can, she manages to call the Koumas come to save her. This time Shirogami is totally tired as he almost uses all his energy against Mizu and he had given his rations to the barbarian. Watching at the approaching Koumas, Shirogami, by this time ever, thinking that, "Is it… my time… finally come… now?" Just when he almost gives up hope, gunshots start to be heard from far and all of the bullets fly towards the Koumas. It is Mary and she manages to save Shirogami just in the nick of time. Looking that everything is fine for now, Shirogami slowly closes his eyes.

"_Captain! Captain!" a feminine voice echoes around 'Hallucinated Shirogami'._  
"_Who is it?" 'Another Shirogami' opens his eyes and he realizes he is in a meeting room._  
"_It is me." It appears to be the yellow haired blonde who was in his flashback._  
"_Oh, Maria. What are you doing here?" 'Another Shirogami' answers the blonde by her name._  
"_Maria, huh? More like the Mary I know." 'Hallucinated Shirogami' thinks._  
"_Well, the commander wants to see you within 20 minutes, he wants me to inform you." Maria answers._  
"_Thank you for that, Maria. I will go there after I get this files prepared." 'Another Shirogami' replies._  
"_Well…"_  
"_What is it, Maria?"_  
"_Captain, can you tell me the reason why you always fight at the front? You can just stand back and command us."_  
"_Well, Maria. I am your captain, right? Instead of that, I am also a soldier, and soldier won't fall back when it comes to battle, that is the basic rule of a soldier."_  
"_Is that the only reason?"_  
"_Hmm… May be there is one more." 'Another Shirogami' walks to Maria and taps her shoulder, continues, "just like a tiger, which will stand in front and fight to protect those behind him. And I had swore to myself to protect each of you no matter whatever encounter us." Maria holds his hand, blush and says, "Thank you, captain, and I will watch your back when the time comes."_

"Shirogami! Wake up! Shirogami"  
"Huh!"  
Slowly opens his eyes, Shirogami found himself sleeping on the floor and Mary is waking him up.  
"What in the world you manage to sleep here? You… you clumsy swordsman." Mary scolds Shirogami, with a satisfying smile and some tears from her eyes.  
"Gee… I don't know, may be it is something done with my blades. I just saw some of my memories." Holding his head, Shirogami replies.  
"Whatever it is, we need to destroy the portal now." When Mary gets herself to move, she finds out Shirogami is totally exhausted and too tired to move, she holds Shirogami's right arm and lands on her shoulder, so they can move together.  
"Mary?" Noticing her part of tenderness, Shirogami is quite surprised, may be she is just like ZhiLan mentioned before, she starts to treat people better.  
"Stop complaining, you are too weak to move and I cannot leave you here alone." Mary answers his curiosity with red blush on her face.  
"Thanks..." Shirogami replies nothing but a simple word.  
When they almost reach the portal, which is now surrounded by dead bodies of both humans and Koumas, a giant shadow has stood before it. It's that barbarian! And he kills the remained Koumas and ate all the rations, which means he is the only one who is strong enough to do everything now, includes kill Shirogami. But, he got something else attracts him more – the portal.  
"Well, well, isn't it our chicken who had been chased around just now?" the barbarian teases Shirogami with a wicked smile. "And looks like my prize is coming to meet me in person too, huh?"  
"Stop your nonsense or I will blow your head off." Mary says as she points her gun towards the barbarian.  
"Whatever, you will be mine…" The barbarian rises his broadsword in front of the portal, continues, "…after I crashed this thing apart!" and then he chops at the portal as hard as he can.  
"Crack!" a cracking sound surprises Shirogami and Mary, as they see the cracking line appears from the top of the portal and it spreads until the whole portal is full of it.  
"Hahaha… now…"the barbarian says as he looks back at Mary, "you are mine…" his words followed by a big crash of the portal. "…b!t©h."  
But his action does not gets the reaction he hope for. Instead of pleasure welcome, Mary points her gun at her head, says, "You dare to touch me and I will shoot myself!" As the person who is still holding her shoulder, Shirogami is shocked, so as the barbarian. "I had decided, to who I will offer myself to, and that person won't be you." Mary says as she stares at the barbarian, "not a person who stole all the credit and attacked his own kind!"  
"Why you little bi…" just before the last word is spoken, the barbarian looks at the far side and turns his anger to smile, "Well, well, what a luck I got…" then he walks towards the direction behind the couple. Just when Shirogami and Mary turn around, they are shocked to found out that ZhiLan is walking towards them.  
"Damn, Zhi… argh…" Just when Shirogami wants to move towards ZhiLan, his wounds and headache start to hurt him. Since Mary does not know much the reason of his headache, she lays Shirogami down by a wall, says, "I will get ZhiLan, don't worry." But, things are different in Shirogami's mind, he suddenly gets a bad feeling and words starts to echoes around his head.  
"_Protect her…"_  
"_Keep your promise…"_  
"_Captain…"_

Just when Mary is pointing her rifle and aiming at the barbarian, he had already got ZhiLan before him and starts to rub her front in filthy way, laughs, "Well, well, this prize may be young but it sure juicy, HAHAHA!" the barbarian says as he is quite satisfying that ZhiLan does not respond anything and keeps quiet, while Mary is in doubt of shooting the cursed barbarian as he got ZhiLan as his little hostage.  
Meanwhile, MuYing and Shirobakara start to shiver like hell and it gives Shirogami a great pain. "What is… this? This… pain? This feeling of… regret? ARGH!" Holding his head and his heart hard enough, Shirogami starts to yell for the unknown pain.  
When the barbarian is overjoyed by his little advantages, ZhiLan slowly moves her hand onto the barbarian's arm, which is ringing her neck, then she squeezes his wrist until the bones crushing sound is heard. At first moment it shocks both Mary and the barbarian, as for Mary she is surprised by the purpled braided girl's weird reaction and it scares her like it chilled down to her spine; as for the barbarian, he is shocked by the strength of the girl that even crushes his hand. But the answer soon revealed as ZhiLan holds down and crushes the barbarian's shoulder as well, and then bites his neck. This familiar scene even shocks the barbarian most, he rapidly punches at ZhiLan's stomach as much as he can to get loose, but sadly, slowly his huge body starts to get shrink and dry until he meets his doom.  
Just when Mary is confused by ZhiLan's reaction, the purpled-haired girl looses her braid, swings her hair a bit and gives the gunner a scary stare, says, "Well, well, this body may be small, but for this moment it is better than nothing."  
"You are not ZhiLan! Who are you?" Pointing her gun upon the target, Mary cannot stops herself from shaking her weapon as she is aiming at her best friend.  
"ZhiLan? Is that this body's name? Not bad." Stretching her body, ZhiLan answers.  
"Answer me!" Mary demands her question to be answered with the pull of the trigger.  
"Don't shoot, Mary… it is ZhiLan!" Holding his head and pants deeply, Shirogami talks to Mary and stops her from shooting, then he continues, "She has been… possessed." Barely holding back his katanas, the exhausted Shirogami speaks the truth. "by that… Mizu."

**End of Chapter 12**

_Author's note:__  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.__  
This week has been my bad week as I had fall sick and not strong enough to continue my story. But now I am cured and able to continue this fiction.__  
This chapter may be disappoints you guys a bit, sorry if it does but I had tried my best to write this chapter, especially when I thought of the way to kill Mizu, who is water, in a better way.__  
Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	26. Sharp Shooter: Chapter 13

_**After Sakura Wars**__**  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter**__  
By Shirogami _

_Notes: since Mizu possess ZhiLan's body, the same body speaks both of the characters' word. When I write 'Mizu', that means it is Mizu's spirit's who controls the body and says the words; when I write 'ZhiLan', it means it is ZhiLan's spirit who controls the body and says the words. Please forgive me for any inconveniences, thank you._

**Chapter 13: Awake, White Wolf! Then Protect With The Strength Of Tiger! **

"Possessed? What do you mean, Shirogami?" Mary puts down her gun and asks Shirogami.  
"I just guess it, their behavior just look alike." Shirogami hardly stands besides Mary and says. "And my katana tells me as well, that she is dangerous for anyone of us." Actually, while Shirogami is having his headache, both MuYing and Shirobakara gives him a sign that there are some strange aura flows around ZhiLan's body by the moment she is approaching them.  
Looking at Shirogami serious expression, Mary has to force herself to believe his words, even though she does not want to face the fact that ZhiLan is her enemy.

On the other hand, after Mizu throws away the barbarian's dry body aside, she stares at the couple and says, "Well, handsome, we meet again..." Putting her hand at her side waist, Mizu poses her new body slated a bit to show her slim body shape, continues, "… happy to see me?"  
Looking back at Mizu, Shirogami answers, "Not… quite…" Obviously, Shirogami is not just tired of facing his lost stamina in fighting physically, but also his headache that strikes him after a long fight and his will of holding it already weakened.  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I… AM… NOT!" By waving her hands at Shirogami, Mizu creates an offending aura pushes the weak Shirogami to his back, across some dead body along his way and then some energy wave locks his on the wall in cross form.  
"Urgh…" Moaning in pain and blood starts to come out from his mouth, Shirogami finally drops his katana on the ground and drops his head down, as his tired mind and body is totally weak to fight at the moment.  
"Shirogami!" Shocked by the happening, Mary shouts and looks back at Mizu, "What the hell do you think you are doing? ZhiLan!"  
Looking back at the blonde, Mizu smirks and answers, "Poor woman, you thinks this 'ZhiLan' is the 'ZhiLan' you know?" then Mizu grabs Shirogami's neck with an invisible energy formed from both of her hands, makes Shirogami struggles by biting both row of his teeth, she continues, "then will she do this to him, hmm… hahaha…"  
"Stop it!" Looking Shirogami, who is in great pain, Mary finally points back her gun towards Mizu and demands, "or I will… I will…"  
"Shoot? Well, do as you like, then I will search for another body." Mizu speaks out the fact that even Mary kills her, it only kills ZhiLan's body, not her soul. This makes Mary stunned and confused to open fire. "However…" Mizu looks at Mary by panning her eyes up and down, says, "I will let go this body if you promises me one thing." Knowing that there is a chance to save ZhiLan, Mary quickly responds, "What is it? Name it."  
"I will take your body in exchange for these two; this ZhiLan and that shit called Shirogami. You agree?" Eventually, as Mizu mentioned earlier, ZhiLan's body is too small for her to possess. After she notices Mary's 'X' body shape, plus she is a esthete, that's why she suggests an opinion to possess Mary's body, but she only speaks that let go Shirogami and ZhiLan as a bait, she does not mean to leave anyone alive from this place.

While Mary is thinking for the suggestion, Shirogami barely begs with low voice, "Please… Mary… don't do it…" But it makes Mizu holds his neck harder, shouts, "Silence! It is not your turn to speak yet!" "Urgh… Damn it… if only… I got… that power…" In Shirogami's mind, he really hope that he can gains back the power he used to defeat Dou, but, the truth is he failed to do it, he needs a key, a key that makes unleashes his true power and energy.  
"Please… stop it, I… I agree." Mary cannot hold herself from looking Shirogami and ZhiLan suffers from the evil Mizu anymore, as a result, she agrees that to change her body for Shirogami's and ZhiLan's life.  
"No… Mary… Don't… don't do it…" Shirogami tries his best to stop Mary, as he does not want another person, especially woman, sacrifices herself for his life in front of him again. At this moment, even Shirogami does not notices himself, his will has influenced his energy starts to recover slowly.  
"Shirogami, I… leave the rest to you, please… take care of ZhiLan… for me… and her brother." Tries her best to hold her tears, Mary says the words to Shirogami, like leaving her will to him.  
"No… I won't… let it… happen again… not you… not even ZhiLan…" Whispers to himself, Shirogami tries his best to get himself free from Mizu's power. At the same time, MuYing and Shirobakara starts to glow slowly by themselves, but since Shirogami concerns more onto Mary, he does not notices them as well.  
"Stop whining and come quickly! Or you want them die in front of you right now!" Yelling at the talking couple, the frustrated Mizu holds ZhiLan's neck with long fingernails, it sharpness even makes her neck start to bleed.  
Knowing that situation is starting to get tense, Mary says nothing more, and walks towards Mizu without any weapon. As Mary is one step closer to Mizu, Shirogami's heartbeat sounds lots more. No doubt of it, either as a swordsman or as a man, Shirogami cannot stops himself from feeling ashamed and anger to himself for letting the evil controls their fate and he is powerless to stops that. On top of that, his mind is telling him that he is going to break his promise again. At the same time, both of his katana's shivering start to cause Shirogami has his headache again, this makes Shirogami bites his lips until bleeding and his mind suddenly becomes blank and falls in his lost memory again.

"_Well, that should be the last one, isn't it?" Opening his eyes and looking around, 'Hallucinated Shirogami' notices the group, which the member gathered together, in the middle of the Kouma's bodies._  
"_Don't loose your guard, captain, they may be more than this rate." Reloading her gun, Maria, in her ebony battle suite, says._  
"_Maria-han is right, they like to sneak attack, remember?" the purpled braided girl speaks._  
"_Kohran is right, we should be more careful." Holding her Arataka, Sakura speaks to 'Another Shirogami', who is holding his twin katanas and panting._  
"_Kohran? That's girl's name? Is Kohran?" surprised by the consequences of the people's name between different ages, 'Hallucinated Shirogami' cannot help himself from remembering the moment he thought Kohran was ZhiLan last time._  
"_Whatever it is, I think we better go back to theater now, I cannot stand myself from covered by those monster's blood stain, not my beautiful uniform!" the naginata fighter, in her purple battle suite speaks._  
"_She gets the point, we had fight too much, let's go back, shall we?" 'Another Shirogami' speaks.__  
As the group starts to retreat from the battlefield, a shadow starts to rise from the bodies behind them. Noticing that it could be dangerous, 'Hallucinated Shirogami' shouts at the group, "Everyone, watch out!" But it is useless, not even his words are unheard, but also they are not noticing that a Kouma is survived form the battle and starts to attack them._

_Just when it almost reach the group, Maria, who walks behind the group, becomes the first one who gets hit by the attacker and flies to the wall on her left. Due to the impact she received, Maria passes out instantly. While the others is starts to get themselves ready, the Kouma another claw is swing at Kohran and Sakura to another side. This leaves only 'another Shirogami' and the naginata fighter on the scene._  
"_Maria! Kohran! Sakura!" Shouts out his comrades' name, 'another Shirogami' cannot stops himself from feeling regret for letting his guard down._  
"_Stop yelling, ensign. We got a job to finish" the naginata fighter says as she starts to charge at the Kouma leg, causing it to fall down on its place._  
"_Damn you, Kouma! How dare you… " Holding his katanas hard enough, 'another Shirogami' starts to charge at his enemy. After he gives it a slash, which cuts it arm, he continues, "HURT THE PERSON…" giving another slash at it another arm, he yells, "THAT I HAD PROMISED…" then he finally rise both his katanas high, shouts, "TO PROTECT!" and then he chops down with his full strength, causing the scene becomes bright light that almost blinds 'hallucinated Shirogami' sight. Just before he completely 'blinded', 'hallucinated Shirogami' looks at the falling fighters, each of them is not the person he supposed to see earlier, all of them change to the person he knew: Sakura becomes Todo Sakura; Maria becomes Mary; and Kohran becomes… "ZhiLan!" speaking the name, the environment around 'hallucinated Shirogami' becomes bright light, and he finds out he sees nothing around, just hears the words that keep echoing._

"_Thank god, you are safe…" "Sakura (Shinguji)?"_  
"_Because… I love you…" "Sakura (Todo)?"_  
"_I will watch your back…" "Maria?"_  
"_I… leave the rest… to you…" "Mary?"_  
"_Think as you like, he's your fiancée…" "Kohran?"_  
"_Why do you use them…" "ZhiLan?"__  
All of the words suddenly flood 'hallucinated Shirogami's mind, it makes him holds his head and yells, "Stop this! This is… too much!"__  
But, the words just keep echoing again and again, until he hears these._  
"_Captain, why do you fight at the front?"_  
"_Shirogami, why do you use those katanas?"_  
"_Because… Because…" 'Hallucinated Shirogami's eyes suddenly become blank, which are both of his iris and pupil become lifeless and the echo continues, this time it is from 'another Shirogami'._  
"_Just like a tiger, which will stand in front and fight to protect those behind him, and I had swore to myself…"__  
And 'hallucinated Shirogami' says along, " to protect each of you…" followed by the strong grip of his knuckles, "… no matter whatever encounter us."_  
"_To protect…" Shirobakara glows brighter in reality._  
"_To protect…" Followed by MuYing's blade glows even stronger in reality_

Back in reality, Shirogami finally raises his head, staring at the scene where Mary is almost reaching Mizu and yells, "I MUST…" followed by the burst of his increasing energy, it easily breaks Mizu's locks in pieces. It lets Shirogami crouches on the ground, grabs back his glowing katana and crosses them at his front, followed with a fierce stare between the cross point and continues, "PROTECT THEM!"  
"What the… how could he?" Thinking Shirogami might endanger her, Mizu quickly grabs Mary and points her long nails at her neck, warns him, "Don't you dare to move an inch, or I will kill her!" Hearing the warning, Shirogami holds his movement, but not his aura and energy, which are just keep increasing and even reaching the stage of causing thunder starts to appear from his katana.  
"You… You monster, let them go!" Along with the burst of his energy, Shirogami's offending aura even creates strong wind that pushes the women.  
"Then what can you do, kill me? Didn't I tell you that I couldn't be destroyed?" Mizu states her advantages again to force Shirogami not to attack her.  
"Damn…" While Shirogami is confused by the situation, Mizu uses her nails and stabs through Mary's head, but it seems to be more like it is morphing in it because there is no blood appears from the wound. "What… are you... doing… urgh…" Mary starts to become half conscious and asks Mizu. "Well, you said you offered yourself to me, that means there is no need for your soul anymore." Mary slightly knows the answer of Mizu's action and it means Mizu is going to destroy her soul so she can have her body as her new one.  
Shirogami hears all of their conversation as well, and he also knows the fact that if he didn't do something soon enough then Mary will lose forever. When Mizu is looking for Mary's soul, her movement suddenly stops. Just when everyone is shocked by the sudden changes, even Mizu, voices starts to come out from Mizu's mouth, "Please… kill me… Shirogami!"  
"ZhiLan? Are you ZhiLan?" Notices the words and changes, Shirogami asks. "but how?"  
Just when Shirogami is confused by the changes, he notices something is glowing from ZhiLan's hand, which is searching Mary's soul. It is his glove! Eventually Shirogami's energy had influenced his belonging as well, even his glove and katanas. And his energy successfully weakens Mizu's control upon ZhiLan's body.  
But ZhiLan just tries her best to drag her hand from Mary's head, then let her go and says, "Please… Shirogami… while I can… control myself… kills me…"  
"Please… don't do it… I beg you… Shirogami… don't do it!" the released Mary runs to Shirogami and tries to beg him. But his aura is too strong for Mary to get near to him, now everything is at Shirogami's choice. Even though Mary didn't beg him, Shirogami also does not dare to use his weapon upon ZhiLan. As Mizu said, it only kills ZhiLan, not Mizu. That means ZhiLan is the next hostage after Mary. "Please, my friend…" Whispering to his katanas, Shirogami asks, "show me a sign…"  
Just when everyone is out of idea, Shirobakara shivers, it affects Shirogami's sight and shows him that ZhiLan's heart is covered by some darkest purple aura. Thinking of the possibility shown by Shirobakara, Shirogami's eyes open bigger and his hands shake as well, "Shirobakara… are you serious?"

Meanwhile, Mizu barely gains back control upon ZhiLan's body, she notices Shirogami's increasing aura and starts to cast spell upon the dead bodies in front of him, says, "Rise, my warriors, with your blood and body, kill that man!" after the spell, both of the Kouma and human dead body start to rise from dead and attacks Shirogami. At the same time, Mizu also grabs ZhiLan's neck, says, "If I am dead, so as this bitch!"  
Looking at the approaching dead, Shirogami closes his eyes and thinks, "Fine, if it doesn't save her…" then he opens his eyes, stares at Mizu and continues, "I will join her next!" Rising MuYing with his right hand, Shirogami performs a horizontal slash from his left to right and cut the army in half, his current aura even makes the dead turn to ashes, just like the last time.  
"What in the world…" Surprised by Shirogami's 'new' power, Mary cannot stops herself from feeling that Shirogami is really mysterious. So as Mizu, noticing her army is fallen, she starts to drag ZhiLan's throat out, but strangely, Shirogami glove, which ZhiLan is still wearing, creates a form of electric force to hold her movement.  
"This is it…" Spinning to his right, Shirogami turns Shirobakara around and holds it like a spear, shouts, "Don't fail me, Shirobakara!" While he is turning, he continues, "RouKou… MekKiaku…" along with all his energy concentrate onto Shirobakara, it makes the blade shines even brighter and electricity starts to appear from it. Aiming at ZhiLan's heart, Shirogami's eyebrow become closer and continues  
"JYUOU…MUJIN!" Hearing Shirogami's shouting, Shirobakara answers it by being released from its master's hand and flies straight to ZhiLan's heart like an electric-charged arrow. His action shocks Mary, in her mind she thinks that Shirogami will kill ZhiLan instead of saving her. Mary runs to Shirogami, punches his face and scolds him, "What the hell do you think you are doing, Shirogami? Are you trying to kill her or something?" But Shirogami says nothing, he just stare at the flying Shirobakara, like waiting for the results.  
Meanwhile, as she looking at the flying katana, Mizu cannot believe her own eyes that Shirogami can be cruel enough to kill the body she controls right now. Seeing that she cannot move at all, not even kills ZhiLan. She laughs as loud as she can and says, "Hahaha… well then, Shirogami! Kill me and this bitch, then regret for the rest of your life! Hahaha…"  
"No, ZhiLan! Get away! Get away now!" Mary finally cries and yells at ZhiLan's direction, while Shirogami holds MuYing hard enough and thinks, "Please, Shirobakara. I beg you. Don't fail me."  
Just when Shirobakara stabs through ZhiLan's heart, everything seems like stops at the moment; Mary yells loudly like she lost her only friend in this world; Shirogami's forehead starts to sweat and it reaches his hand which holds MuYing; and Mizu starts to smile as she knows she will make both of the human in front of her suffered by this moment until the rest of their life time.

Unfortunately, something unpredicted happens. Mizu suddenly feels that her soul is receiving a great pain. "What is this? How can I feel pain? There is no way I can feel pain, urgh…" and slowly, Mizu notices her surroundings moves fast from her back to front like shooting stars. What even shocks her most is the moment when she saw ZhiLan's back, the body which is under her control now is standing in front of her.  
Not only Mizu, but also Mary who is shocked by the incident happens in front of her bare eyes. Eventually, at the moment Shirobakara 'tells' Shirogami about the weak point of Mizu's spell, it also gives a sign to its master that 'strike it, leave the rest to me'. Knowing that he got no choice, Shirogami does as been told, along with his trust-worthy upon his katana like every swordsman did. As a result, his attack does not only works perfectly by dragging out Mizu's spirit alive out from ZhiLan, but it also leaving neither scratch nor scar on her body.  
The charged Shirobakara continues its attack until Mizu's spirit is totally dragged out from ZhiLan's body and penetrates it on the wall behind. The electric energy along with Shirobakara even locks Mizu so she cannot escape this time. Since ZhiLan's body is out of Mizu's control, she falls on the ground as pass out. Knowing that Mizu is locked and open for attack, Shirogami quickly holds MuYing like a spear, says, "This time I won't let you get away, Eat this!" Then he throws MuYing towards Mizu as well and it stabs at her throat.  
"No way… how could I been beaten… by a human…" Staring at Shirogami, Mizu sees something that shocks her: a blur mirage of a warrior who had short and spiked hairstyle, wearing white battle suite, merged with Shirogami and most of all, both of them shows the same expression, especially the determination from the way they see at her through his eyes. "No way, it is… you! It can't be…" Mizu says as her body starts to turn into ashes from the stabbed wounds. "Master… TenKai… that man is… still… alive…" Unfortunately, her last words are not heard, either by her master or Shirogami who just killed her. Finally, everything ends with Mizu's spirit totally turns to ashes and both powerless MuYing and Shirobakara stab on the wall.

"ZhiLan!" Holding her fallen friend, Mary yells for ZhiLan's respond.  
"Urgh… Am I… alive?" Slowly opens her eyes, ZhiLan asks weakly.  
"Yes, you are alive! Thank god…" Mary holds ZhiLan tight to her body, to ensure that she is right by her side right now.  
"Where is… Shirogami… Where is he?" ZhiLan asks for the one who just saves her life.  
Holding ZhiLan up on her feet, Mary points at the standing Shirogami and says, "He is there, right in front of…" Just before she finishes, she notices Shirogami standing form is weird: he is looking on the floor, not responding either to them or go to picking his katana.  
"Shirogami?" By the moment ZhiLan and Mary spells his name, a weak breeze blows from their back. By the time it reaches Shirogami, his body slowly falls backward to the ground and creates a small blow of sand dust, showing that he is lifeless.  
"Shirogami! It… can't be!" Both ZhiLan and Mary stun at the moment they saw the man who just saved them fall before their eyes.

"SHIROGAMI!"

**End of Chapter 13**

_Author's note:__  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.__  
I actually manage to end this part by this chapter, but your support just kept me writing and even drives me into 'thunder' mode too, hehehe… Anyway, Next chapter will be the last chapter for this part of my long fan-fiction: After Sakura Wars.__  
How did Shirogami release his power this time? I bet some of you might already know the answer, either you do or not, the answer will be revealed on next chapter.__  
Now I am on my way of arranging storyline of the next part of this fan-fiction, and I want to try something new, what is it? Just stay tuned.__  
By the way, "JyuOuMuJin" is another super moves Oogami uses in Sakura Taisen game, which roughly means 'endless wander'. Why I choose this name? First, it is a projectile type super in the game; Secondly, it suits the way 'Shirogami' uses to kill his enemy this time.__  
Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	27. Sharp Shooter: Final Chapter

_**After Sakura Wars**__**  
Part 2: Sharp Shooter**__  
By Shirogami _

**Final Chapter: Departure For Another Beginning **

"_Everyone! Are you okay?" Drops down his katana, 'another Shirogami' goes and looks after for his teammates. But 'hallucinated Shirogami' surprised that he is not a watcher anymore. This time it is neither flashback nor dreaming, because he is moving and speaking, as he is the 'another Shirogami' as well, although it is not his will to._  
"_I… am fine… I guess…" Sakura is holding her left arm, which is broken due to the impact she got from the attack just now. Along with her is Kohran, whose head is bleeding, Kohran nods to Shirogami as she is okay for the moment.__  
Knowing that Sakura and Kohran are conscious, Shirogami goes for another warrior who is fallen as well, the Russian blonde who is leaning by the wall not far from him._  
"_Maria, please hang on!" Holding the yellow haired girl's shoulder and shaking them, Shirogami shouts.__  
Slowly, Maria flutters her eyes open and stares at her captain. "Cap… captain?"_  
"_Thank god, you are okay." Giving a relieved sigh, Shirogami smiles at Maria. At the moment, Maria's face starts to blush a bit as Shirogami starts holding her waist and rest her arm over his shoulder._  
"_Eh… captain…" Maria finally breaks the silent and says._  
"_Come on, let me help you to get up." Shirogami helps Maria as he says and they walk to the others. While they are reaching them, the naginata fighter already stands besides the injured girls and help to bandage Kohran's head. Looking at the spiked-haired soldier, she says, "Ensign, you should be grateful for having a caring teammates like me." Shirogami takes a deep sigh. After he puts down Maria for the naginata fighter's treatment, he looks after Sakura's broken arm. Picking up some suitable wood bars around him, he unties the cloth that rings in front of his uniform's collar, tears in three parts, and then bandage them on Sakura's broken arm along with the wooden bar support it, then rings the third cloth around her neck to support the arm._  
"_This is just for temporary, you need proper treatment after we go back." After he applied the treatment onto Sakura, Shirogami says. Sakura looks at her arm and says. " I am sorry for bothering you, dear." But Shirogami quickly answers, "No, it is I who should apologize, I had let my guard down as Maria said, and all of you get injured because of that." Then Shirogami punches on the floor and continues, "Damn it."_

_But instead of scolding, Sakura just lays her another hand onto Shirogami's knuckle, says, "Please, darling, stop blaming yourself for that. You are not the only who unaware for that Kouma." Shirogami looks at Sakura, says, "No, I should be, because I am your captain! On top of that, I am… I am…" Shirogami stops for a while, and then continues with a little blush on his face, "I am your fiancée. How could I let someone I love get hurt because of my mistake, I cannot afford it." Sakura listens, closes her eyes and her face start to blush a bit as well, she lays on Shirogami's chest, says, "Therefore, you should not blame yourself anymore, dear."__  
Shirogami feels curious and asks, "Why?"__  
Sakura replies, "If it isn't you who killed that Kouma, I wouldn't be just broken an arm now, right?"_  
"_But… but…" Shirogami tries to answers, but suddenly Sakura kiss his lips to stop him from.__  
While the mind of 'hallucinated Shirogami' is shocked by Sakura's act, the body of 'another Shirogami' replies her with a tender and light hug, afraid of hurting her arm. Then they break the kiss and Sakura says, "My dear, you had done a great job and protect us from getting killed. Therefore, you are still keeping your promise." Shirogami stares at the blushing swordswoman and becomes speechless.__  
Suddenly, someone breaks their silence and says, "Ensign, I don't know if you realize it, but don't you think you should do that in a more private place?" Actually, it is the naginata fighter, whose face is blushing like the others, warns Shirogami and Sakura about their situation. Both Shirogami and Sakura look at each other, and then they smile. Maria continues, "Captain, Sakura is right, you shouldn't blame yourself anymore. As our captain, you had done a great job by killing that Kouma from attacking us anymore." Then Kohran follows up, "It's right! I bet the commander won't blame you for this either if he knows the situation, I think."__  
Knowing that his comrades don't blame him at all for the danger he get them into, 'another Shirogami', as well as the 'hallucinated Shirogami', feels that it is a bliss for knowing such friends._  
"_Everyone… thank you." Shirogami says._  
"_Okay, okay, stop talking those chilling sentence and go home soon, I really need to take a bath." The naginata fighter says._  
"_Yes… yes… whatever you say." Shirogami helps Sakura to get up and walk along with the others towards some place._

_Just when they start walking, someone stops them by yelling, "Not so fast handsome, we are not done yet!" Hearing the familiar voice, Shirogami turns around and notice Mizu is standing in front of him, and his clothes had suddenly change from the white battle suit into his normal costume; dark ebony tight shirt with three white bars on his shoulder, his dark blue pants with two white bars by both side, his weapons' scabbard on his back and waist. However, he does not have his katana. Not only his costume, but his hairstyle also returns to his long straight dark hair._  
"_What the…" Just when Shirogami is puzzled, he hears screaming behind him._  
"_Ahhh!" Eventually, it is the girls who he met before are now in danger, include the dead Todo Sakura. They are all been attacked by the Koumas!_  
"_Stop it!" Knowing they are in danger, Shirogami quickly rushes towards them, even he is unarmed now. But Mizu had stopped him from doing it, as she is locking him with her liquefied arms and legs. "Not so fast, handsome. How about a game with Mizu first?"_  
"_Let me go!" While Shirogami is struggling to get loose, Mizu already starts to cover his body with her liquefied body inch by inch, just like tries to conquer it, and at the mean time, the girls start to getting to lose, until the Kouma get them in their hands._  
"_NO! STOP IT!" Looking at the scene, the immobile Shirogami shouts at the Kouma. But it is too late, all of the girls had been torn apart right in front of his eyes, and all of their heads rolls before him, with their eyes big and round enough, stare at Shirogami with their expression in fear and blame at Shirogami. Facing such a scene that really shocks his soul, even a strong swordsman like Shirogami starts to shiver and feels scare._  
"_Hahaha! Now that's what I want to see, your regret and fear!" Looking at the stunned Shirogami, Mizu starts to laughs in crazy, while Shirogami cannot holds the fear anymore and starts to yell._

"NOOOO!"  
Bends up from the bed, Shirogami yells and pants rashly, and suddenly he holds his shoulder that hurts him as he moves. When he is getting use to the pain after a while, he finally calms himself down and looks carefully around him; there is no dead Kouma, Mizu and also the torn girls' body parts. It is just him, on the simple bed, in the simple room with a table by his bed. On the table, there lies his costume, guards, his katana, some guns and ammo. Looking through the flowing curtain that is torn and has bullet holes on it, he notices it is near night, as the sky is turning dark.  
"A dream, huh…" Awaken from his dream, Shirogami tries to move his bandaged body but the pain is still within his senses and makes him hard to move anymore.  
"No, you have to lie down! You are too weak to move now!" Surprised by the voice, Shirogami looks at the door. Eventually it is Mary. She is entering the door with some medicine. But knowing that Shirogami is awakening, she quickly puts down whatever on her hand and goes to aid Shirogami. Putting a pillow on his back, Mary places Shirogami by the wall so he can lean by it. Staring at the blonde sniper, Shirogami is speechless for her tenderness, while Mary's face blushes a bit as she notices his action.  
"Mary, where is ZhiLan? How is she? What happens to me?" Shirogami asks.  
"ZhiLan is fine, only tired due to the Mizu's procession, nothing to be worried much anyway; But you really scare us out of the world. By the moment you fall down before us, we really thought that you are dead." While Mary says the happening, Shirogami replies, "That's right, I slowly become unconscious right after seeing that Mizu vanished before me."  
Mary continues, "Yes, after I checked your pulse, we were glad to know that you are still alive back then. Zhilan and I slowly carry you back here at our base for treatment and rest."  
"I may be too tired to move due to my exhaustion of stamina and energy, thanks anyway." Looking at his bandage wounds, Shirogami continues, "On second thought, I might make ZhiLan killed."  
"By the way, why did you do that… no, how did you do that? Kill that monster by not hurting ZhiLan at all?" Mary suddenly remembered the incident of Shirogami used his unusual power to kill Mizu right in front of her eyes. In her mind, she is totally puzzled by his aura, energy and the strange feeling she had when she got near his energy field: it is kind of warmth, like being protected. While Shirogami is thinking for the answer, ZhiLan enters the scene, says, "So do I, Shirogami. Please tell us."

"Actually, I am not sure by myself either. By the moment I was been locked on the wall and almost passed out, I can hear my katana shivers…"  
"Shivers? by itself?" ZhiLan asks.  
"Yes, I don't know the real reason either but every time it does that, it either warns me for any danger or influences my brain and mess up with it, but it helps me in recalling my memory."  
"That's why you were suffering that time." Mary says as he remembered Shirogami's battle with the barbarian.  
"I saw some pieces of my memories back then, and it indirectly causes me to unleash my unusual energy that can kill those monster in ashes." Shirogami looks at his palm and clench, continues, "and only by that way, I gain the power to kill that Mizu."  
"But why do you know that the final strike you gave at ZhiLan could not kill her?" Mary finally asks the main point for anyone of them.  
"To be frank, I don't know myself either. By the time I am fully charged with that unusual energy of mine, it seems like influence my weapon as well, it tells me the weak point of Mizu's spell, and 'talk' to me to tell me how to kill that Kouma. You might find out this is ridiculous, but that is what happened to me. In fact, I also surprised that it able to stab through ZhiLan without hurting her at all. On the other hand, ZhiLan, do you have any idea about what happens when you are being processed?" Shirogami asks.  
"Hmm… Let me think… when I was almost passed out after defending Mary from a Kouma's sneak attack, she put me in to some place that's is near where we found you and the others. After a while, I feel something hot is surrounding me. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised that something like mist is covering my body, then slowly I fall asleep. The next time I wake up is when I know I am inserting my hand into Mary's head and fighting with you." ZhiLan says, with her eyes stare to the ground cause by her sense of guilty. "I am sorry, Shirogami. It's all my fault."  
Immediately, Shirogami holds her dropping head with a tender touch, rub it a bit and says, "That's okay. You are possessed because of protecting Mary, therefore you should not feel sorry about that." His tenderness and forgiveness are replied with a happy smile from the purple-haired blacksmith. "In fact, I think I am the one responsible in this case too, I had misjudge that water creature may turn to steam when I tried to burn her back then. The mist you saw might be her spirit after her body was destroyed by my hand…." Just when Shirogami tries to continue, the pain on his arm and back start to torture him again. Knowing that the swordsman need a rest, the girls help him get back to sleeping position on the bed and leave the room.

But, his tired and injured body does not influence his mind to think at all. Shirogami opens his eyes and stares at the empty ceiling. Within his mind, he tries to remember the battle between Dou and Mizu with him. Yes, now he is wandering in his own dark universe, trying to figure out what is the reason for him to unleash the unusual power of his. Floating in his own world, Shirogami glance through every single moment of his charging, his words, his guarding, and most of all, the memories he had recalled within is head right now. Over and over again, Shirogami battles against with his brain to search for the key of his victory until he starts to tighten his eyebrows. "What is it? Where is it?" the questions replay rapidly in his mind, as Shirogami still does not discover his answer.  
"_Protect…"_  
A voice answers his call in all of a sudden. And Shirogami knows that sound is not from a stranger. Trying to move his burning body by bending up, he looks around him by turning head from his left to right. There is no body, it is still the same quiet dark room, and his equipment on the table.  
"_Just protect them…"_  
The same voice comes again and Shirogami looks at his front. By there stands a glowing human figure, and Shirogami knows him as well. He is another him! Another Shirogami with the white battle suite is standing in front of him! Just when Shirogami rubs his eyes and looks again, he disappears and leaving words keeps echoing around his ears.  
"_Then you will know…"_  
"Wait!" Shirogami shouts. "Who are you? I mean… who am I?" But his confusion is not answered. Lying back on the bed, Shirogami finally gives his body a rest, with his mouth still mumbling the same question again and again.

After two days of Mary's treatment and rest, Shirogami finally gains back his strength and his wounds are almost cured. During these days, Shirogami slightly knows that Mary's is not as cool as he saw previously, through several chat with her and ZhiLan, he knows that Mary is actually only want to be a simple woman, who wants a simple and happy life with the one she loves like any woman dreams for. Unfortunately the Kouma conquer the place and kills her boyfriend in front of her eyes, which cause her gets herself into a battlefield that a woman can hardly survive from it. In Shirogami's opinion, he thinks that Mary may want to avenge her boyfriend, or she thinks that through this way she can reunion with her boyfriend even if she gets killed during the war. Either a way or not, Mary could get herself killed, not only her, but also ZhiLan who is the only family member left for the lonely gunner. But now everything is settled after his appearance, even Shirogami does not want to admit it, it seems like it is his fate to find part of his lost memories here by helping them in exchange.  
Standing in the room with just some candle to lighten up the space, Shirogami wears his usual clothes, with his head and lower arm still bandaged. He sits in front of the table, unsheathes Shirobakara and stares at the reflection of his half face from the blade. From the blade he does not see his own reflection, but the half face of 'another Shirogami'. After he stares for a while, he puts the katana back in its scabbard, put it on the table and search his right pants' pocket. From it he draws out a piece of paper and opens it. It is the map drawn by ZhiLan and given to him before the war. Looking at the hand-drawn map, Shirogami closes his eyes and thinks deeply. Just when he is in the middle of that, someone knocks his door. Shirogami quickly puts the map back in his pocket and answers the door. Eventually, it is Mary, but instead of her tight and sexy leather sniper suit, she wears a sky blue sleeveless dress that reaches her knees, she also disband her yellow long hair and let them flow freely on her back and shoulder like smooth silk, her eyes with green pupil that shows a bit of shyness even makes her looks more woman. On his second thought, Shirogami doubts that he just looking at an angel that looks alike Mary.  
Both of them maintain silent for a while, then Mary breaks the tension and says, "Well, are we just standing here, or let me come in?" Waking up from his staring, Shirogami invites the lady to enter the room. Shirogami offers her the wooden chair he sat just now. She sits on the chair and looks at Shirogami, whose eye level is two heads higher than hers. Thanks to her daily training, it results in her upper body measurement are bigger than the dress' and squeezes a really deep line between the 'mountains'. Trying to ignore from the attracting scenery, the blushing Shirogami looks away from them and gets himself sit on the bed that faces Mary now. He finally gets himself calm and asks, "Well, Mary. What makes you come here in this late hour?"

"Well," Mary answers with a bit of shy on her face. "Firstly, I want to thank you for helping us in the war previously."  
"It is nothing, I just doing my job. In fact, I should be thanking you as well for taking care of me these few days." Shirogami really means it. If it is not ZhiLan and Mary took care for him, he would probably die in the middle of nowhere already.  
"By the way, do you still remember the deal between us?" Mary asks again.  
"Hmm… you mean save you girls away from those barbarians? I believe that is done." Shirogami answers. As another fact, they are all killed in war. He is the only man left.  
"No, another one…" Mary continues, as her face become more crimson.  
"Huh!" Now Shirogami is totally confused. He closes his eyes and thinks.  
Suddenly, while Shirogami tries to remember what is the actual 'deal' she mentioned. Mary is standing up without his noticed, and slowly she walks towards him, and then she whispers when her face almost reaches his. "Never mind. I will help you in it." Surprised by her sudden appearance in front of him within the range just less than half an inch, Shirogami arches himself backward and stay a bit further, but it only makes Mary takes her next move easier, as her both arms places next to his side waist and her right knee lands between his both legs (bet you know where…). Since she is in pouching position like a cat, once again Shirogami is having a nice view of looking at the 'line', the only difference is the 'mountains' are moving, showing that they are bouncy.  
"_No way…" _Shirogami finally got what she means. Long before the war, ZhiLan had told him about the real prize for someone who destroyed the portal. He might interested in trying to remember his lost memories about his past, but not something that is involving relationship between man and woman, he has no time for that!  
"Mary, I know what you mean, but you should realize that…" Shirogami explains as he tries to stay away by climbing backward on the bed. "I am not the one who destroyed the portal. Therefore, I don't deserve the prize."  
But Mary moves even faster, she now even place her hand one step before his shoulder, so he can't climb away anymore, and her legs even reaches by his waist level and rest by the side while her butt is resting on top of his 'private place'. With a bit of blush on her face and the shyness from her eyes, Mary says, "Well, then make it personal." Then her face moves closer and her red lips start to make connection with his.  
Outside of the room, a dark shadow is sitting by the door. Adjusting her glasses, she shows a satisfying smile. Starts to stand up and walks away from the room, she took out a pen, and drops a note on her sketchbook.  
"_Project: 'Getting Mary's Love Back'; Final Phase, Mission Accomplished."_

Next day, as the rising sun is shining through the only window of Shirogami's room, someone is waking up due to the light. She is Mary, at the moment she makes herself clear enough, she notices she is not on her room, and she knows it is Shirogami's! "How… how could I…" Mary says like she does not know everything she did last night. Then she stops and shows a shy expression as she looks at the bump besides her that covered by the blanket.  
As she slowly moves away the blanket, she is shocked to found out it is just a pillow under it. And the only man is gone! "Where is he?" When she bends up form the bed, she finds out her cloths is still on her, just like she never takes them off.  
"What is just happened?" Mary asks in curiosity.  
"Rise and shine, everyone!" ZhiLan enters the scene as she expects some interesting scene to be seen. Unfortunately she is disappointed.  
"ZhiLan, what had you done to my drink yesterday?" Mary finally gets the idea. Eventually, ZhiLan is asking Mary for a drink in her lab for celebrating their victory. In the mean time, she wants to makes Shirogami stays with them and helps Mary to find a couple, therefore she tries to use some ecstasy pills in Mary's liquor that she finds within the belongings of the barbarians and makes Shirogami and Mary sleep together. In her mind she knows that Shirogami has strong responsibility, therefore it suits her plan. Of course, she cannot let Mary knows about it, therefore she keeps it secret.  
"Whatever it is, I think we better look for Shirogami." ZhiLan tries to drag Mary's attention away and look outside for Shirogami.  
While Mary is looking everywhere, she notices a letter on the table, with a hand glove on top of it, so it won't be blown away. Mary takes the glove and knows that it is his glove, because it is the same that ZhiLan wore. She unfolds the letter and read it.

_To Mary and ZhiLan,_

_By the time you are reading this letter, I had already left for my lone journey again._

_It does not mean I hate to stay, but there is something more important for me to do, and I want to do it alone. As I mentioned before I join the group, I only want to find something I want. And that something is information about my past; it is neither money, woman nor glory. And it seems like ZhiLan got the information I need, therefore I joined you to fight those monsters._

_After all these days staying in the group, I should thank you for everything. And thanks to ZhiLan, I got clue for my next destination and way to find it. And thanks to you for taking care of me while I am down. _

_To be frank, I believe those creatures will look after me when they know this incident. And I know leaving this place is the best way to get you girl away from danger._

_Both of you are good woman, but I am not a good man for you to follow. ZhiLan and you deserves better. I am a traveling swordsman and I do not want to have any burden within my journey. Therefore, please forgot the past, let them flow. In the mean time, leave this place, find a good man, live happily and never get involved in any war again._

_P/s: I do not know the reason, but you are not yourself last night, therefore I give you a hit at your neck so you can have a good sleep. I am sorry for that._

_Sincerely,__  
Shirogami_

Reading the letter words by words, Mary finally understands that Shirogami is unlike other man she thought all this time. Although she knows his difference by the way he treat them and his strong will of not broking his promise, but now she can assure that Shirogami is more than just a samurai, he is really a gentleman as well. Holding the only thing left by the swordsman, Mary remembers every moment since Shirogami came to the group, not to mention he gave advice and the time he 'attacked' her to stop her from killing him. Yes, even she didn't notice herself, that she had fell in love with Shirogami all this time after ZhiLan's brother. Her crimson face become more reddish as she slightly remembers the way she seduced Shirogami last night. Looking at the glove, Mary makes a decision.  
While ZhiLan is still looking for the disappeared swordsman, she feels quite sorry and regret for reaching her goal by using dirty way. She never know it will turns out that Shirogami totally really not interested in their body, he even leaves them without having his opportunity to have $3x with Mary. Now, she is really feeling disgraced for herself, for been insulting Shirogami's character and behavior. From his way of teaching and not molest her during the training, she should know, that he is really a man who really caring and tender to woman. Now, she feels guilty about it.  
Just when ZhiLan goes to Mary's room to inform about her searching, Mary had already wears her sniper suite and cover herself with a cape, along with a sack bag, packed with her guns and ammo, hand over her shoulder.  
"Mary, what happen? They attack again?" Asking in doubt, ZhiLan fears the Kouma comes back again.  
"No, ZhiLan. We are leaving this town. There is not much we can do here anymore." Actually, Mary knows very well, that if they keep staying here, they will either died of lack of food and water. "Get your stuff packed as well, as light as possible, we may travel far." she continues, and ZhiLan goes back to her lab and start packing.

After almost half an hour, both of the girls are standing in front of the scrambled city. After they confirm they got enough food and water for their travel, they stare at the place where they fought at not long time ago.  
"You know, ZhiLan. It is hard for me to leave here. This is his resting place after all, and I thought I am going to stay here with him until I am dead." Mary says as she starts to cry.  
"Mary, please don't feel sorry for that, my brother will understand and forgive you. I bet he does not want you to carry the responsible for his death. It is not your fault after all." ZhiLan replies, as she adjusts the right glove Shirogami gave her.  
"I hope so. As Shirogami said, whatever happened is the past already, I should let it go." Mary wipes away her tears, turns her back to the city and lands the bag's belt on her shoulder.  
Taking up her bag as well, ZhiLan asks, "Well, Mary, I know there is a city not far from here, shall we…" before she finishes, Mary stops her and says, "ZhiLan, do you know where he is heading to?"  
Without second thought, ZhiLan knows what Mary means, she answers, "Well, of course I know, I drew him the map." Hearing the satisfied answer, Mary shows a smile.  
"Well there is our next stop then." Holding the bag with her left hand, that wears the glove Shirogami left now, Mary continues, "We got a SAMURAI to catch."

**End of 'Part 2: Sharp Shooter'**

_Author's note:__  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading.__  
This will be the last chapter for this part of my story, sorry to say this, but I think I might stop this fiction for a while as I got to finish another fan fiction that is almost abandoned.__  
Anyway, thanks for keep supporting me all this time. Without you guys I think I might not got the heat of continue this fiction.__  
This chapter might spoils your feeling about the character in this story, but to think again, will you do the same when you takes the character's position? I am not a perfect person, therefore I might use dirty way as well when it comes to critical situation, but of course, not as dirty as ZhiLan.__  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	28. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 1

_**After Sakura Wars**_**_  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter_**_  
By Shirogami _

_**Attention:**_

_Some correction had been made starts from this Part 3 of the fiction. The name of Shirogami's shorter katana now changes from '**Shirobakara'** to '**Shirahatori'**. I am very sorry for the inconvenience, I just been sent a email from my friend, who is also a Sakura Taisen fan, correcting this huge mistake of mine. I am really sorry about this, ever since I had been wrote two part of this fiction and I only discover it recently._

_Okay, I hope you guys will understand. Now the journey continues._

**Chapter 1: Saved By An Angel**

A samurai is traveling alone on his journey under the burning sun. But, even hiding under his cope, Shirogami still cannot resist the heat that makes him thirsty and sweating to death. After he drank his water until the very last drop, he finally gives up swinging the container for miracle.

"_Water is out."_ Looking at the map, Shirogami tries to locate himself. "_And I am still got a long way to go." _Based on the only thing shines above him and reminds its risen direction, Shirogami knows he is not lost, just does not know how far is his destination. Tries to save his energy, he walks step after another slowly.  
"_Okay, the good news is I am not lost in the desert; and the bad news is I am getting tired and…"_ After he starts feeling thirsty and hungry again, _"I really need to eat, just hope there is a city near by."_ Gripping his katana to encourage himself, Shirogami continues his way.

After another distance, Shirogami starts to feel dizzy and his steps has become out of balance, _"Damn, Just keep on moving, Shirogami! You still have something to after for!" _No doubt about it, his hunger for recalling his memories is the only thing that encouraging him to move on at this moment, but no matter how strong is a human's will, he still cannot resist the cruel of the reality: hunger, thirsty, plus his tiring body, Shirogami finally falls on the desert and thinks, _"Damn you, Shirogami! Is this your limit already? Is this the place you are going to stop?"_ Shirogami tries to get on his foot again, but he is too exhausted to do that. Lying on the wild desert, Shirogami stares at the burning sun. _"Curse you…"_ Then he slowly closes his eyes.

"Is he alright, dad?" _"Who is that?"_  
"Don't worry, dear. He will be fine. He just keeled over." _"Who is talking there?"_  
"Thank god. Then he will awake soon, right, dad?" _"A girl?"_  
"It won't be a problem. Now I am going to prepare for the show later, take good care of him, will you?"  
"Okay."

Opens his eyes slowly, Shirogami finds out he is not looking at the bold sky, in fact, he is staring at the fluttering cloth that is covering the place he is resting at. After he bended up his body, he looks around the place, it is full of tools like giant rings, barrels, a large aiming target and so on. _"Where am I? Last thing in my mind is I passed out in the middle the desert. Is this mean I am dreaming right now?"_

"You are awake! Thank god." A girl is entering the camp and greets Shirogami.  
"And you are…" Shirogami asks if she is an angel or something more: her figure makes her looks aged between twenties, her long ebony smooth hair and her deep hazelnut brown eyes makes her look more dazzling than her slim body shape, she wears light milky white tight spandex made suit that used for aerobics performance purpose, Shirogami also notices there are patterns of white colored water lily sewed on side of the suit.

"My name is Lilly Nikolova, you are resting in my wagon now, Mr.…." Lilly asks for his name.  
"Thank you for saving my life, Ms. Lilly. My name is Shirogami, just a normal traveler." Shirogami makes himself more comfortable by sitting in meditation form. He notices that his costume is still with him, except his weapons had been taken. Lilly notices his reaction and says, "Don't worry, they are here." Once she put down the food in her hand, Lilly reaches for MuYing and Shirahatori that were hung by the wagon's post. Shirogami checks them and knows that they are in good shape. "Thanks for keeping them, they mean a lot to me." Shirogami starts to move but soon he notices that he is weak to move on his travel.

"Not now, Mr. Shirogami. You stamina is still weak and you shall rest. From my dad's examination, you still have uncured wounds. I have never seen someone who can survive from these injuries." Lilly gets a hold on Shirogami and she is making him sits back on his place.  
"_The wounds from the last battle."_ The wounds and scars on his body remind Shirogami about the recent war, and he left Mary and ZhiLan before he is fully recovered. "You are seeing one of them now." Shirogami tries to ignore the subject and not intend to tell it to Lilly.

Lilly chuckles, with her eyes closed and her shoulder shake lightly. Then an old man shouts from the outside. "Lilly, come out and give me a hand here!"  
"Okay, dad. Excuse me, Mr. Shirogami, but I am going to help my father to set the place for performance. See you later." Lilly leaves the food to Shirogami and prepares to go out from the wagon.  
"Skip the 'Mr.'. It makes me looks like an old man." Shirogami says.  
"So do you, just call me Lilly." Then she leaves the camp.

"_I better keep on moving soon enough, I don't want someone suffers because of me anymore." _In Shirogami's mind, he knows that the enemies might look of him and he does not want anyone get involved in his problem. _"Just hope this damn body can move soon enough."_

Later in the evening, as Shirogami is checking Shirahatori's blade, he also feels that his body starts to regain the strength, thanks to the food and water that Lilly left to him. "Buddy…" Shrogami is staring at his reflection in the Shirohatori's blade. "How far do I have to go for getting my memories back?" Shirogami closes his eyes and starts his meditation. Then he hears someone is shouting.  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" It is the sound of the old man that Shirogami heard not long ago. "We are traveling performers and we are out of money, so we hope you can spare some money to us so we can keep on traveling. In return of your favor, we will perform to entertain you! Please enjoy!"

Slightly opens the curtain that covers the wagon, Shirogami notices there are three persons are performing circus tricks on the field behind the wagon: the old man who Lilly calls dad, another young man and Lilly herself. They juggle bottles, act the clown show and playing on the single-wheel cycle. At the last part, the old man performs tricks of balancing himself on a ball and blowing fire out from his mouth across the air, while the young man stands upside down, with his leg fully bend; followed by Lilly jumps up high and steps on them, then the young man stretches his legs and makes Lilly jumps higher, Lilly flies and rotates herself across the flame her father blew. By the time she almost reaches the floor, the young man had already slid below the fire and stands straight for Lilly as her stepping platform. Lilly lands on his shoulder and leaps in circle one more time, finally she reaches the floor in balance. After they finished, their effort is returned with loud applause. Most of the audience are satisfied by the performance and throw coins to the vinyl hat that put in front of them.

"_Fascinating."_ Shirogami looks at the performance and also attracted like the others, especially the last part. Without noticing himself, he is clapping his hands lightly. At the moment, Lilly looks back at wagon and notices Shirogami reaction. She twinkles her right eye and smiles at him. Her act stuns Shirogami at the moment.

All of the sudden, someone is shouting from the crowd and it shocks the performers.  
"What kind of show is this? It is damn boring!" Eventually, a group with around 7, 8 men is interrupting the show and their leader stands out from the crowd. He is a muscular man around 7 feet tall, with broad jaw and thick mustache, there is a skeleton tattoo drew on his left arm, and his rich chest muscle almost tears his tight leather sleeveless jacket apart.  
"_Police?"_ Shirogami figures the possibility, just as he noticed they are in same uniform and have guns by their side, the only thing makes him denies his thought is their cocky and bullyboy attitude.

"I am sorry, sir. But we are just normal performers as you can see here, please tell us if there is something we can do to make you feel happy." The old man says politely, but it is returned with fierce stare onto him.  
"Shut the fuck up, old man! Your show is bloody boring anyway no matter how you change it." After he took a drink of his beer, the leader notices Lilly in a filthy way, "Unless she dances for us, then all of these will be yours." The leader takes out a bag of coins and drops it on the floor, the old man looks at it and knows that amount of money can solves them lots of financial problem. Although everyone desirably looks at the shinning silver coins, but not Lilly, in stead of twinkling sight, she is angry because she hates when rich people threats the unfortunate in this way, it looks like they are insulting in stead of helping.

"Then what kind dance you want her to perform?" the old man asks.  
"Hmm… a sexy snake dance will do." The leader sits on the chair his men got from the pub near by.  
"Well then," the old man walks to Lilly, and whispers, "Will you do it, Lilly."  
"What? But dad…" Lilly is trying to refuse him.  
"Please, Lilly. Do it so we can travel soon enough." The young man begs as well.  
"In fact, it shouldn't be a problem, since your body is flexible enough for any performance, so please, Lilly. Do it for us, okay." The old man continues.

Just when Lilly is confusing, she looks back on the wagon and hoping someone can stop this mess. Eventually, the wagon curtain is closed and she gets no response from it at all.  
"Okay then, only this time." Lilly gives a sigh. "Dad, play the music, will you? Peter, you'll support me." Lilly finally makes decision to perform as they wish. She gets herself a wooden stick with around 7 to 8 feet long, then gets herself prepared. Just when the old man starts to play music, the leader stops them. "No no no no no, this is not attracting enough!"

"And then, what do you want from us more, mister?" Lilly starts to get frustrated and shouts at him.  
"I never see a snake wears clothes, take off your clothes!" the other men are laughing and thinking filthy after they heard their leader's opinion.  
"What?" Lilly shouts as she stares at the man who is trying to insult her in front of the public. "No way!"  
"Please, sir. There is no need for my daughter to…" Just before the old man finishes, a shot is released in the air. It shocks to the public run away and cause a mess. But the gang draw out their weapon as well and point at them, saying, "Stay and enjoy, my boss had paid for it. So don't waste it."

The leader looks at the female performer, says, "Take off your clothes, NOW. Or you want me to tear it out for you." The leader orders one of his men to take the move. In the mean time, Lilly cannot takes this any more, she grips her stick as her Bo, then juggles it by her both side and performs _Fudo Dachi_. "That's it! I had enough! You guys are better been taught a lesson for this!"

**End of Chapter 1**

_Author's note:__  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading. I don't owe any character of Sakura Wars / Sakura Taisen. But I do own this story.__  
It's really been a while after Part 2, sorry to keep your guys waiting. Please forgive me as I have been really busy in my work lately, plus I am too exciting to read Dan Brown's "Angels & Demons" until I cannot do anything else before I finished it. Man, that guy is a genius!_

_The phrase 'Bo' here is a kind of weapon used in martial arts, it actually means 'long stick' in Japanese; 'Fudo Dachi' actually is a stance used in Bojutsu, which the martial artist holds his Bo points at his enemy, and perform one of his legs steps on his back and bends it, while the other one at bit at his front, forming a line align with the other leg in straight line. For those who had learn Taekwondo or Karate-do, it is similar with the back stance. These information are gathered from 'Way of Stick Fighting – Shintaido Bojutsu'_

_Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	29. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 2

_**After Sakura Wars**_**_  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter_**_  
By Shirogami _

**Chapter 2: Bojutsu, Art of Stick Fighting**

Lilly is raging after she heard that the gangster want to strip off her clothes, it is the most shameful thing for any woman in the world to do it. Lilly grips her Bo hard enough, as she is preparing herself to fight for her pride. And everyone around can feel her anger from the way she stares at her enemies.  
When the men point their gun at the girl, the half-drunken leader yells at them, "Fools! You want to spoil the toy or something! Get her without your guns!"  
"But boss, she got a weapon." One of the followers says.  
"Are your balls only for decoration? Just get her!" The rude leader trashes the beer towards his followers and orders.

While clinching their knuckles hard enough, they start to surround the female fighter. It is making Lilly to become more tension because she needs to be aware almost everywhere for attacks. Eventually, one of the men takes the first move from her right. On instinct, she pulls her stick back with her right hand, it swings towards the charger's face and wields him away from her. But at the same time her act leaves her left side wide open, the rest notice it and charge at her.

Noticing the danger soon enough, Lilly bends down to avoid them first, then thrust one's chest with the Bo's edge on her left by sliding it. Seeing her in lower position, three men immediately grab the chance and charge at the same time. Using her nimble and light body, Lilly stabs another Bo's edge on the ground, and then jumps up to make the boys catch nothing but each other; after that she steps on one of the head to pulls out the Bo, followed by thrusting on another's head and jumps away from the group.

As soon as she reaches the ground, another man almost reaches her and the range is disadvantage for any Bo's attack. Lilly quickly throws her Bo towards her opponent. The charger stops on impulse and catches her Bo horizontally, Lilly immediately grabs at the center of the Bo and pulls it back, while she is performing a double step kick on his stomach, then she stabs the Bo back on the ground to smooth her landing by spinning around the Bo like a snake. Finally, she stands straight, performs _Kensei _and takes a deep breath, then back to _Fudo Dachi_.

It all happens too fast, and it is too late for the boys to regret because most of them are defeated by Lilly. It angers the leader and he finally stands up. "You sure is a strong bitch I ever seen."  
Lilly stares at him and says, "And you are the most disgusting bastard I ever knew." Then she points her Bo towards him and continues, "Now, it is your turn."  
But, without a blink of eye, a shadow is appeared from the leader's right and it catches Lilly's Bo. When Lilly is confused for what is actually happens, the leader was aiming at her with his gun on his left.  
"Now, are you going to dance for me or not?" the leader says while he is biting his cigar. Looking at her weapon, Lilly finally know what is happened. Actually the leader used his whip and caught her weapon so she could not fight anymore with it.

"_Not good!" _While she is still confused for the incident, the remained followers are standing by her side now and all of them show her nothing but wicked smile. Knowing Lilly is in danger now, her partner, Peter quickly runs towards her but he immediately been pushed away on the ground. "Peter!" While Lilly tries to struggle for getting back her weapon, two men lock her arm and force her to release the Bo.  
"Well, well, you're sure a hot snake I ever seen, but it looks like you are little bit too hot." Keeping back his whip, the leader throws out an axe that hangs on his left to the boys in front. "Boys, chop off her arm."

"!" The sudden statement shocks everyone include the one who are ordered. "But… but boss…"  
"Her arms troublesome, and besides…" after he blew out clouds of smoke, he bites back his cigar and says. "Snake doesn't have arms." Just when the followers are still in confused, the leader throws them a stare that almost stops them from breathing.

He is **GOD DAMN** serious! And he **DEMANDS** it!

As one of the men is picking up the axe, the other one holds Lilly's right arm straight, while another men is holding the girl and making her bends on the floor. "Let me go! You pervert!" Lilly tries even harder to free herself, but it is useless, and the executioner is walking near her, raising high his axe. "Please… don't blame us for this." Then he starts to chop down.  
Lilly closes her eyes sadly, she is waiting silently for the pain and the fact of losing her arm. Lilly is praying that none of this ever happens. Now, even a strong woman like her ever wants somebody can save her out from all of this, someone who is strong enough to get those bastards let go off her. "Hyahh!" A scream is heard over the silent night and Lilly feels even harder to hear it. But then…

"Huah! My hand! My hand!" It is an expected yell, but strangely, it is not from Lilly, it is from the man who was trying to chop down her arm just now. Lilly looks at him and notices that a dagger is stabbing his palm. It also surprises Lilly for her arm is still with her, and the axe drops just a few inches away from her feet.

"This is as far as you can go, man. Couldn't you just be a little bit tender to ladies?" By following the way where the sound from, all the attention falls on the leader. But it is not the leader who stops the mess, the voice from the one on his back. When they observe carefully, there is a blade lying by the leader's neck, his huge body almost covers the intruder who is wearing a mask on his eye to hide his identity.  
But among the fallen men, the one who is the nearest to him starts to get awaken and notices the situation. He quickly grabs his gun and points at the intruder's head. At first it shocks Lilly and rejoices the gang, but not until the intruder cuts the gun apart by just raising his left arm and faces his another katana on his face. "Don't even… think about it." His warning becomes even more effective when he just glanced at the gunner fiercely.

"Who… who are you?" Because of the disadvantages, the leader asks slowly.  
"Just someone who hates your way. Now, get you men and your ass out of my sight." The intruder warns him, then he turns his right katana a bit and continues, "Or you prefer to leave you head here?"  
Although the leader is feeling really pissed off, but he has no choice and leaves the crowd with his followers. While he is leaving, he turns at the masked man and says, "I won't let you get away with this! I will be back!"

After all of them are gone, the masked intruder finally walks to Lilly and the others. "Are you okay, Lilly?" he asks.  
"That voice? Shiro…" Just when Lilly speaks out his name, Shirogami shows her a sign of keeping quiet, "Shh… we will talk later. But first, get them to somewhere more comfortable." Shirogami helps Peter to get on his feet while Lilly helps her father.

Later in the evening, after Shirogami took off his mask and got everyone in his rest, he finally gets a chance to talk with Lilly about the incident.  
"Shirogami, I was really shocked when I knew it was you who got that jerk. I hadn't been expecting a weak patient like you could done all of that!"  
"Neither to I, I also never expect a girl like you could play such skillful Bojutsu. It was really amazing."  
"I learned from a master when I was traveling with my family. He said that my nimble and good foundation of aerobics is suitable for his art." Lilly explains while she is giving Shirogami a cup of warm coffee. "But, it looks like you kenjutsu is not bad too. I only see the traces of your arm when you cut the gun and warned that man."

"Hmm… well, that is the best I can do. Sneaks and surprise attacks." Shirogami is hiding his real ability.  
Lilly chuckles and says, "Well, may be you shall be a ninja instead of a samurai. Huah… I am going to get some sleep. Good night, Shirogami."

"Good night, Lilly. Have a nice dream."  
"There is no better dream than my arms are still with me, hehehe… Oh yeah! Now I know what I have forgotten to do." Then she walks back to Shirogami and kisses his cheek. "Thank you for saving my life, Shirogami. Thank you very much." Then she returns to her sleeping place.

Sitting outside the wagon, Shirogami is looking at the silent sky. The full moon shines brightly upon the land around Shirogami and his unsheathed katana.  
"Even I tried hard to get everyone out from my problems, but it seems like I cannot avoid at all. Am I right, buddy?" Looking at Shirahatori and MuYing, Shirogami remembers the time when Lilly was been attacked.

A few hours ago, while Lilly was fighting with the gangsters

"Well, it looks like she can handle it on her own." While Shirogami is observing the battle, he loosened the bandages on his head and arms. Shirogami tried to hold his knuckle and rotating his arm. "Good, now I can go on my journey. But I need to inform her first, and better return her a favor as well… ARGH!" Suddenly his head is burning like hell and he held it as hard as it is like going to blow. "What the…" Shirogami quickly look at his katana and noticed Shirahatori and MuYing were shivering.

"Ensign, ensign!" a feminine voice calls.  
"_Urgh… I am… here again…"_ Shirogami noticed that he was in his world of memories. He was standing at the saloon where he saw Sakura and Kohran previously. And then he saw a woman dressed with sexy purple kimono was sitting near the table, calling 'another Shirogami'.  
"Yes?" After he had closed his room, 'Another Shirogami' walked to her to see what was she called for.  
The woman pointed 'another Shirogami' to her back, then said, "Can you massage my shoulder? I am very tired after that practice." Then the woman leaned on 'another Shirogami's chest and gave him a chance to look at her curve of bosom clearly. Holding her shoulder to support her and balancing himself as well, 'another Shirogami' could not stop his face from blushing like a red apple.

"I… I don't think this is a good time now, Sakura is waiting for me downstairs."  
"Ara ensign, it is rude for a gentleman to reject a maiden's request." Then she stood up and faced him, with her arms ringed his neck, continued, "Let that country girl keeps on waiting, now you are mine, ok?" her brave act not only surprises 'another Shirogami', but also the 'hallucinated Shirogami' who could not believe himself that he would fall into woman's beauty spell that easily.  
"Please… my dear… brave ensign…" The woman said while her face is closing to his. 'Another Shirogami' swallowed a gulp of his saliva and his heartbeat was racing like hell.

"Dear! Have you done yet? We are going to be late for the shopping!" Suddenly another woman was shouting for her beloved. 'Another Shirogami' quickly woke up from the situation and replied, "I am coming now! Please excuse me." Then he ran to Sakura who just reached his room.  
"Man… I almost got him. Well, may be next time." Then she sat back and enjoyed her teatime.

"_Now I wonder who is the real me." _Just when 'hallucinated Shirogami' was thinking, he noticed the female who tried to seduce 'another him' just now was looking at the picture of 'another Shirogami'. He could hear her whispers. "Ensign, although you had chosen her, my heart will always be yours. It is because you are the only man who ever treat me as a normal people, not a rich girl from a wealthy family." After that, she kissed at the photo, then kept it back.

"_I am sorry if 'I' had disappointed you."_ 'Hallucinated Shirogami' said.  
All of the sudden, the environment trembles and Shirogami knew it was not a good sign for him. The quake followed by a great bright light and it brought Shirogami back into reality. But it was not finished yet, as he heard Lilly was shouting and he looked at outside through the curtain. He saw Peter was being beaten aside and the gangsters were holding Lilly's arm.

"_Lilly!"_ His katana shivered even stronger and warned Shirogami to take action.  
"Okay, buddy! Let's do it." Since he was afraid of letting anyone recognized him, he took a mask that was hung on the pole and disguised himself.

"Well, I think I just hang around here for a little longer, since you showed me a sign." Shirogami looks back at the full moon while he is gripping his katana. "I just hope it will not end up in the bad way."

**End of Chapter 2**

_Author's note:__  
Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading. I don't owe any character of Sakura Wars / Sakura Taisen. But I do own this story._

'_Kensei' in this fiction is a word used in the technique of Bojutsu. When it is performed, the user will stand still like an archer and align the Bo with his forward line of vision, rest the Bo lightly on his bend left upper arm and hold it as if he is pulling back on a bow and arrow. These information are gathered from 'Way of Stick Fighting – Shintaido Bojutsu'_

_Thank you very much, Silverblue Dragon for the non-stop support and also allowed me to use your name in my fiction. Man, you are great friend and I really appreciate your help!_

_Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	30. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 3

_**After Sakura Wars**_**_  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter_**_  
By Shirogami _

**Chapter 3: Use Whatever In The Mind**

Next morning, after Shirogami woke up from his sleep by the wagon's wheel, he twists his head a bit, stands up and stretches his body to ease his bones and muscle.  
"Good morning, Shirogami." Lilly greets him.  
"Good morning, Lilly." Shirogami answers Lilly as he is looking at the circus lady who is practicing in front of him now by straddling her legs wide in straight line and bending her body to her side. "Well, you are really a hardworking girl. It must take years to be like that."

"Well, practice makes perfect. And I practice everyday." Lilly says. Then she puts her hand on the ground and she stands upside down by rising her lower body up slowly, finally she arches her legs towards Shirogami and performs bridge, following with her upper body arches towards Shirogami and stands in front of him now.  
"_Man, is she really a human, or rubber will be more appropriate?"_ Shirogami always agrees that Lilly is a flexible and nimble circus girl, but he never think that human can be that flexible as he saw just now.

"Say, Shirogami. Mind to try this?" Lilly says and points at the mini tramp which size is big enough for two to three persons.  
"Me? On that thing? I don't think so, Lilly. I am an idiot when comes to this stuff." Shirogami tries to refuse the invitation, besides, he really don't know how to use either a trampoline or a mini tramp.  
"Never mind, just jump and bounce on it." Lilly quickly grabs Shirogami's arm and pulls him to the mini tramp.  
"L… Lilly, please… let me go, will you?" Shirogami tries to refuse her, but he cannot understand himself why his body follows what Lilly wants.

"Come on, Shirogami. Don't you know that it is rude to reject a maiden's request?" these words suddenly shocks Shirogami, it's because he immediately thinks of the same words he heard in his memory and they confuse him about memory and reality at the moment.  
Lilly grabs the chance and quickly pushes Shirogami on the mini tramp. By the time Shirogami realizes where he is and tries to get down, Lilly quickly jumps on by his side and it bounces Shirogami up.

"Lilly, please stop it, will you? I might spoil the equipment." Shirogami tries to stop Lilly from having fun with him.  
"Come on, this will be really fun when you used to it." Lilly ignores the swordsman and smiles while she is looking at Shirogami's dumb reaction by floating in the air with his body upside down. "Besides, practicing this alone is boring. And Peter is still sleeping, so please accompany me for a while, Shirogami, please…" Lilly says as she performs tuck jump by folding her leg close to her chest.  
"But how can you practice with me when I know nothing about your technique at all? So please just wait for Peter, I still have something to do and I don't want to do it with a rumbling head." Shirogami replies as the bouncing and his funny position start making him feels uneasy.

"He got the point, Lilly. Let him down, will you?" someone breaks in their conversation and it sounds like he dislikes the scene he is watching right now.  
"Peter! You finally woke up." Lilly is happy to see her partner is preparing to join her practice, although he shows them his frown face. She stops jumping and Shirogami finally can get down from the mini tramp.

"Well, in that case. I think I shall leave you two with your practice. I really need to go for something else." Shirogami says as he leaves their practicing place by walking almost out of balance.  
Peter holds Shirogami when he almost falls down, but in stead of holding him the way he shall be, Peter punches his stomach and whispers, "Get your hand off from my girl, stranger. Or next time will be more than just a punch."  
As for Shirogami, the power of Peter's punch is nothing more than a mosquito's sting, but he knows very well that Peter is not happy about him. He grabs his katana on the ground and walks away from the duo.  
"_Gee… I hope he is okay…"_ Lilly thinks as Peter is jumping on the bed and begins their practice.

Meanwhile, after Shirogami found a place quite a way from the duo, he sits down in meditation form and puts his katana by his side. By this way he can train himself to be more focus and his attitude to be calmer, so he will not react on impulse or without thinking properly for the coincidence.  
"_Protect them… what did 'I' really mean by that time? Who should I protect? Who were 'them' that 'I' talked about?" _Actually even he is in his Zen meditation, Shirogami still cannot get the meaning behind the words 'another Shirogami' spoke to him before he left Mary and ZhiLan.

"_If Mary and ZhiLan were the one 'I' spoke of, it is even more ridiculous because I never really know them! But I cannot deny that by the time I wanted to get them out from the danger, the power within me was awakening by itself and I almost lost controlled it, I mean, I don't even know the true way to use it, even now!"_ Looking at his Shirahatori and MuYing, Shirogami touches their scabbard and thinks, "What are both of you actually? Something tells me that both of you are more than just normal katana." Grabbing Shirahatori up vertically, Shirogami says again, "especially you, Shirahatori. I can feel that there is a spirit within you, and no doubt about it, you helped me a lot in that incident." After he put down Shirahatori, Shirogami touches MuYing and continues, "Of course you too, MuYing."

Later in the afternoon, since the group needs to buy some equipment and food supply, and Lilly is the only one who knows the needed stuff, so she takes in charge of the shopping. Since Peter is busy on discussing with her father about the show later in the evening, she asks Shirogami to help her on carrying things. In the mean time, Shirogami is afraid of letting anyone, especially the gangster last night, recognizes him through his twin katana, he hides Shirahatori under his yellow brown cope, and wrap MuYing with some cloths to cover it from the public. The market that they are going to is located along the route between the tall buldings and the sellers' stall are all build by wood with a large piece cloth covers it as a canopy. By the time they reach there, it is already crowded and they even have to squeeze to get through the people.

"Let see, we got breads, eggs, beer…" while Lilly is walking along the market and counting the items, Shirogami is holding all the daily products and following her.  
"Hurry up, Shirogami. We still get to buy some medicine!" Shouting at the helper behind her, Lilly is becoming nervous because she is afraid of getting late for the rehearsal later.  
"Come on, Lilly. I am just recovered. Give me a break, will you?" Slowly and carefully holding the bags, Shirogami speaks.

"Well, in that case I shall gets the rest by myself, I shall be able to take them. In the mean time, you will be waiting for me here, deal?" Lilly suggests that Shirogami takes a break while she gets the rest, Shirogami nods his head. Finally, Lilly jumps on top on the canopies and leaps to her destination.  
"Fuh… I never think that she need such many things." Looking at the bags around him, Shirogami looks at the jumping figure far from him and continues, "and she is sure really energetic for a woman."

Suddenly, someone yells at the place not far from Shirogami. "Help! Somebody save my daughter! Please!" Looking at the place not far from him, Shirogami wonders. "What is happening?" His question is answered as he notices something is moving on top of a building. Actually, a little girl is holding herself on the balcony and she is almost out of her strength. Shirogami walks closer to the crowd.  
Meanwhile, one of the gangsters Lilly fought last night is loafing around there as well, he notices the incident and walks to the shouting lady. "Stop yelling around, woman! Don't you know it really angers me?"

"Please! Please save my child! I will give you everything if you save her, please!" The woman notices the strong man and asks for his help. At first he wants to ignore her. But after he notices that her appearance is not bad for a married woman, he changes his mind and says, "Anything?" the woman starts trembling and regret for what she just said, but in order to save her child and she almost out of choice, she nods. "Well then you wait here." The man quickly runs to the happening floor.

"That man… he is one of them." Shirogami recognizes the gangster and covers his head with his cope, and luckily, the gangster does not notice him and goes straight in the building. "I want to help the girl but I cannot do it by exposing myself, what shall I do?" Suddenly he looks at one of the canopies besides him and he gets an idea. "That's it!" He walks towards the stall and says, "Sir, you mind to lend me your canopy? We need it to save that girl."

The owner is suspecting at first when he notices Shirogami is acting curiously and uncovers his figure. "Look sir, if that guy fails, we still get a back up plan, right? So please." Shirogami tries to persuade the owner, and the other people who heard Shirogami's word, they ask, "What is your plan, stranger?" Shirogami notices the other and says, "We need the canopy to make a saving bed for that child, and we need to act fast! She won't make it if we are sitting here and doing nothing!" Actually, from his experience about using the mini tramp in the morning, he thinks the concept may works in this saving operation. The other men agree with Shirogami and the owner finally lends out the canopy. "Save that child, for god's sake."

Few of the strong men pull the canopy and form a trampoline, thanks to the owner for two stalls because his canopy for is large enough for the operation. While the others, including Shirogami, are asking the people to give more empty space.  
"Well, at least this is what I can do." Shirogami is quite satisfying when he made out a plan that he can help that girl without exposing his skills and abilities.

In the mean time, the gangster finally reaches the balcony and saves the girl. "Alright, after I give you back to your mum, we will have great fun in the night. Hahaha…" Maybe she understands what does the bad brother in front of her or by his expression, she kicks that man's face. It causes him lost his balance and falls from the balcony with the girl is still with him.

"You damn kid! Take this!" Since the gangster is noticing there is a saving bed below him, and he is angered by the child's act just now. He straightly throws the girl away from the bed area.  
"NO!" the mother shouts as she notices the man's act, so as the other who holds the bed, but it is too late for them to change the location. The girl is helpless, although it is just three floors from the ground, but the height is too dangerous for the girl to survive.

"Oh no!" Although Shirogami notices the incident, but all of this happen too fast and the girl is out of his reach. "I get to save her, but how?" Suddenly, Shirogami realizes that he has a thing that can be used – Shirahatori, and it responds to its master by shivering lightly. He quickly jumps on top on the canopy besides him, then pulls out the katana along with the scabbard and holds it like a spear. Finally he strikes the katana towards the wall lower than the girl. Shirahatori, along with its scabbard, stabs at the wall and successfully hold the girl from falling more as the girl grabs the katana. Immediately, Shirogami leaps the canopies one by one and reaches the girl.

"You okay, kid?" Looking at the stranger that is back-faced the sunlight and rubbing her head right now, the girl nods her head lightly. When he is pulling out Shirahatori, its shivering has stopped and becomes back to normal. He puts his katana back to his waist, holds the girl and jumps down on the ground. After crossing through the surrounding crowd, he finally finds the mother and passes her daughter back to her.  
"Thank you mister. Thank you very much!" The woman thanks Shirogami and holds her child tight with her, and because of her happiness for her child survived from the accident, she starts crying and smiling at the same time. The scene is touching everyone's heart and even Shirogami is smiling as well.

All of the sudden, a hand grabs Shirogami's shoulder and turns him around. Because of the touching scene, Shirogami had lost his guard and gets punched by the gangster. He falls down, and it uncovers his cope and exposes his face to the public.  
"You idiot! You dare stole my credit! Huh!" Actually, the gangster thinks that he is the one who shall be the hero and even after he threw the kid away, he even blames Shirogami for getting what he should earned. As a result, he continues express his anger by kicking Shirogami.

"Stop it!" the rescued child yelled at the gangster and continues, "You threw me away and kick this brother! You are bad guy! I hate you!" After she finished, she kicks his leg.  
"You again? That's it, take this!" On impulse, the man punches the stunned kid that just frightened by his yell. Shirogami notices it and grabs the child's shirt collar then pulls her back, following with his leg kicking to his opponent's, causing the gangster hits the air and falls to the side.

"Why you…" before he finishes, the men who just helped pulling the canopy start to gather around him, says, "You moron! Don't you feel shame enough to beat an innocent people and kid! You don't deserve to be a man!" And then the people, especially men who really hate the gangster start to punch and kick him.

"_I better stay away, I am already overdoing this."_ Shirogami stands up, gives the daughter back to her mother and starts leaving the crowd.  
"Brother, are you leaving?" The daughter says.  
"Of course, kid." Shirogami replies by rubbing her head lightly and smiling. "Stop playing at the balcony next time. It is dangerous, got it?"  
"Mmm!" The girl smiles and nods her head hard enough.  
"Sir, how can I repay you for saving my daughter?" the mother finally asks.  
"Just forget about what happen today and pretend that you never see me, it will mean a lot." Shirogami says as he copes his head and leaves into the crowd.

"Shirogami, sorry for keeping you waiting." Lilly finally comes back with some medicine.  
"Not at all." Shirogami is sitting in his place and guarding the bags.  
"Okay, this shall be enough. Let's go." Lilly says as she starts walking back out from the market. As she is leaving the market, she notices a beaten guy is lying at the entrance. "Jesus, what happened to that guy… wait a minute, why does he look so familiar?"

"I will leave him alone if I were you." Actually, the man lying there is the gangster that was beaten by the crowd not long time ago, and Shirogami warns Lilly to stay out from trouble. "Don't you get a rehearsal to catch? You better walk fast because it is getting dark."  
"Oh my god! You are right! I better hurry!" Lilly says and begins to run. While Shirogami is watching at the rushing Lilly, he gives a deep exhale. "Thank god I distracted her, if not, things might get worse when she knew what really happened."

**End of Chapter 3**

_Author's note:_

_Greetings. Shirogami here and thanks for keep reading. I don't owe any character of Sakura Wars / Sakura Taisen. But I do own this story._

_Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I am rather busy either on my job or doing research on some information to be used in this fiction. For your information, I know nothing about gymnastics and its equipment, therefore I challenge myself on this fiction and look for resources before I really post this for your guys. For the keywords like mini tramp and way to perform tuck jump you saw in this fiction are the information I got from 'Gymnastic Safety Manual, Second Edition', edited by Eugene Wettstone._

_Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	31. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 4

_**After Sakura Wars**_**_  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter_**_  
By Shirogami _

**Chapter 4: Are You Ready? Showtime!**

Later in the same night after their show, Lilly and Peter is having a discussion in their camp.  
"Are you sure about this, Peter?"  
"I am sure, Lilly, and I can guarantee this will attract more audience."  
"But it is too dangerous! You haven't done this before, right?"

"I had practiced it while you were going out all this time. Master also agreed to let me perform it."  
"But not for Shirogami. He is untrained for such show yet."  
"I think that won't be a problem at all, since he just need to stand still."  
Lilly become speechless, as she does not know any reason to object Peter, then he continues, "After all, we can't just let him staying here without doing anything. So please Lilly, tell him so we can perform the show, okay?"  
"Al… Alright, I will try my best." Lilly answers after she considered for a while.

After she came out form the camp, Lilly slowly walks to the swordsman, who is facing at the wide desert alone now and holding his sheathed MuYing on his right. He is closing his eyes in calm and breathing in pattern. As soon as Lilly almost reaches him, Shirogami breaks the silence and greets the circus lady, with his eyes still closed.  
"Good evening, Lilly." Shirogami asks.  
Even Lilly finds no surprise from a swordsman, that could sneak attack without being noticed, realizes her presence, but she cannot deny that he is good enough to do it without opening his eyes and she isn't making any noise at all. "Don't worry, it is just my instinct and your aura which tells me that you are here." Slowly opening his eyes, Shirogami turns around and looks at Lilly. "What are you doing here at this hour? It is late for a woman to have her rest."

"N… Nothing, just taking a walk out here. Thanks for your concern, Shirogami." Lilly's face blushes a bit as she is looking at Shirogami's kind and caring face. "Say, Shirogami, what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to get some rest as well?"  
"Actually, I was resting, Lilly." Shirogami answers. "I usually take my rest in this way, so I am able to reach the peace and calm in my mind, quite silly huh?"  
Lilly swings her head lightly, "No, I think it suits you quite well, Mr. Samurai." Then she chuckles a bit.  
"_Mr. Samurai, huh? What a memorable calling, I wonder how are they now?" _Lilly's accident address reminds the swordsman of ZhiLan and Mary.

"Shirogami, are you okay?" Lilly asks when she notices Shirogami suddenly become silent.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Shirogami keeps his secret, "By the way, Lilly, I can see that you have something troubles you, right?"  
"Actually… that is the reason I am looking for you here." Lilly does not know the reason, but Shirogami seems like understand what is in her mind now.  
"Say Shirogami, Peter and I had discussed over a performance and he said that he wanted you to get involve in it by tomorrow?" Lilly finally speaks out her purpose.  
"…" Shirogami thinks for a while, then replies, "Fill the details in me, will you?"

After Lilly told Shirogami about their discussion, Shirogami still maintains silence. Looking at the quiet swordsman, Lilly takes a wild guess and continues, "Please don't mind if you don't want to make it. After all, it is just our own decision. I will discuss with Peter later for the replacement."

Just when Lilly is starting to leave, Shirogami finally talks, "Wait! I don't say I reject it." Lilly turns around and looks at the swordsman with a surprised expression. "I was just thinking for the reason why Peter recommended me for the performance. And after I figured for all the reasons and circumstances, I think I can understand him: your dad is too old for the excitement and you are too famous for the risk, after all, you are a star here. So that leaves me, a traveler who had done nothing but a burden to you group."

"No, I'd never thought such way! Never!" Lilly states that she never treats Shirogami as a burden at all.  
"Relax, I'm just kidding. However, Peter got his point. I really have to do something to return your favor for saving my life and gave me treatments to recover me. On top of that, I also agree with him that I am used for facing those stuff." Shirogami accepts their idea.  
"Are you sure, Shirogami?" The swordsman nods at the asking lady and says, "But you have to teach me what should I do during that time, I am still an amateur in your kind of business."  
"Sure, I will train you in the next morning. Make sure you are ready, Shirogami."  
"I am always ready, teacher."

After Lilly is going back to the camp, Shirogami is still standing on the same place, only this time he is looking at the town.  
"_After the incidents with Sakura, Mary and ZhiLan, I thought there won't be any more places for human to stay, but here sure looks good enough for a place to live. May be they had managed to escape from the Kouma somehow."_  
Raises up his MuYing straight and stares at the hilt, Shirogami continues, _"but I can't stay here, am I right, pal? I still have to go there and find my memories back, after I paid what I owed Lilly."_

Actually, Shirogami is worrying about he might get Lilly and the others in danger as long as he is staying with them. In fact, he might endanger the whole town too. That is no doubt for Shirogami to think such way, as his Shirahatori is shivering lightly by his bed right now without his notice.

"Boss, it is not good. He cannot move at least for two months." One of the followers reports to his leader, who had been scared away by Shirogami that day.  
"What? Then why is he still staying here? Throw him somewhere else! You idiot!" The leader trashes his beer can at the follower and scares him away.  
"_Damn! Why does everything turn to this? Everyone used to scare at us and obey me! Now even dare enough to fight against me!"_ the leader sits back at his chair and continues, _"It's that man's fault! If he never comes to us that time, everything will be perfect!"_ Then he trashes another beer on the corner again. _"DAMN!"_

"Poor child, it's such a pity thing I ever heard from the famous Cobra." All of a sudden, someone breaks into the leader's room.  
"Who is there?" Staring at the dark corner of the room, Cobra gets his whip and shouts. "Show yourself!"  
"Calm down, child. I am here to help you." Slowly, a figure slowly appears, but his face is unseen because of the weak lighting around the room. But Cobra can notice his dark green robe and he is short, but what shocks him more is the figure is floating in the air!

"Wh… who are you?" Cobra asks.  
"Just a normal old man as you can see, my child. But I can offer you something that you want." The figure's spooky voice sounds even scarier as he is approaching Cobra slowly.  
"Like what?"  
"How about… revenge?"  
"Revenge? You?" Cobra examines the figure and starts laughing. "Hahaha… what an old junk like you able to do? Hahaha…"

"Something like this…" Without any warning, the figure starts mumbling unknown languages, rises up his hand out from the robe and faces Cobra with opened palm. As Cobra is still wondering, he starts using his whip unwillingly, rounds his own neck and starts pulling to each side with his own hand. Cobra notices his weird movement and tries to hold his hand, but too bad, his will is far weaker than the figure's, or should be said, he is totally under the old man's control.  
"Let go of me, you freak, urgh…" Cobra tries to warn the figure, but all he gets is a tighter knock on his neck. It even endangers him as he starts to vomit white bubbles. "Pl…Please… re…release me…"

Finally, the figure stops casting his spell and Cobra starts panting heavily after he survived from committing suicide.  
"So, do we have a deal?" the figure asks.  
"Well, (cough) you sure (cough) know something (cough) that is useful." After he could breath normally, Cobra continues, "And why do you help me?"  
"Like I said earlier, my child. I want to help you to revenge, nothing more."  
"But too bad, I don't even know where that guy is!"  
"That's easy, he is with those street performers."  
"The one with that woman? Then anything will be easy."

"Patience, my child. What makes you think that you can defeat that swordsman right now?" The question really pisses Cobra off, then the figure continues, "But that will be another case if you have my help." After he 'demonstrated' his power, Cobra denies no more about the old figure's ability. He says, "How can you help me?"  
"I shall grant you some magic power to control some of my pets, and as a bonus I will strengthen you to be more powerful." As he is speaking, the figure starts chanting Cobra's body with spells. Later, not only Cobra's body starts glowing with dark green aura and his ebony iris starts turning into red, but his huge body also becomes bigger and more muscular.

"Yes! I can feel it! The power is flowing in every inch of my body!" Cobra starts playing with his whip and swinging them everywhere. As a result, the whip's speed and power slashes everything except the figure like sharp cutter.  
"Now, we need a plan. A plan that will gives us more advantages and chances." The dark figure says.  
"Yes, whatever you said. Hahaha…" Cobra is totally excited with his new power until he misses the old man's wicked smile.

Next morning, Shirogami find Lilly as promised.  
"Good morning, Shirogami."  
"Good morning, Lilly." Looking around Lilly, Shirogami continues, "Where's Peter? I thought he is the one who will perform tonight and need more practice."  
"Well, he said he already practiced enough for the show and tells me to teach you some basics and things to do for the show later." Lilly explains and pokes Shirogami's chest, "And I am a serious teacher, you better prepare yourself for this."  
Shirogami looks at the circus girl and replies, "Hit me with it."

"Right then, first we need to do some warm up, so you can loose you muscle and won't hurt them when performing." Lilly starts up by turning her head to left and right, then stretching her body and arms, after that straddles her legs and bends her body. While Shirogami does the same thing, except he cannot straddle his leg as good as Lilly did.  
"Okay, now the first thing you need to do is this. Watch me carefully." Lilly runs for a short distance, then hops forward to rotate herself, after that uses her hands to vault herself and rotates again, finally stands on the other side. "This is called Tumbling. Now, your turn." Shirogami memorized the demonstration and follows Lilly. In fact, he finds it is easier than the movement he used when he fought Kouma.  
"Good, next thing will be this." Lilly starts rotating again, but this time she uses one arm to vault and her body rotates by side, says, "This is Card Wheel, now, try it." Shirogami does as she said and finishes it.

"Not bad for an amateur."  
"Thanks to a good teacher."  
"Stop flattering me, I won't show any mercy." Then Lilly passes Shirogami three different colored rubber balls – red, yellow and blue, she gets three as well and continues, "Now I will teach you how to juggle, watch me." Lilly starts throwing red ball up, then before it drops to her hand, she throws the yellow ball and catch red one, and repeat the pattern onto the yellow by throwing the blue one up. "Now, you get it?"  
Shirogami looks at Lilly, and replies, "It looks hard for me, but I will try my best." But too bad, Shirogami fails as he misses the blue ball. "Correction, it **IS** hard for me."

"It is okay, everyone fails for the first time, including me." Lilly smiles at Shirogami, "In fact, I think you can do it if you keep practicing, after all, all you need to do is following the pattern and timing of catching and throwing the balls. Okay, I guess this will be what you should learn by now, keep practicing them so you able to perform tonight, or else… you will have no dinner." Lilly stares at Shirogami seriously and makes him cold sweating, then she leaves him.  
"_Well, I think I better practicing if I want to thank her."_

Later, Lilly is meeting with Peter who just woke up from bed.  
"So, you had told him what to do tonight?" Peter asks after he washed his face.  
"Yes, I had. And I think you have to practice as well."  
"Relax, I can handle them, so don't worry." Peter answers his partner with no worries at all. "And besides, I don't think he can make it tonight at all. He is still a rookie to me."  
"But he practices harder than you and me, you better keep that in mind." Lilly says and leaving the camp. But Peter holds her arm and says, "Say, Lilly. How about the question I asked last night? You still haven't answered me yet."  
"Not now, Peter, it is too early for me to decide. Please give me more times to think about it, will you?"  
Peter starts holding Lilly closer and rings her waist, says, "Come on, do you need to consider anymore?" then he prepares to kiss the woman in his arm. Although Lilly's face starts to turn crimson as Peter's handsome face and charming blue eyes is looking into hers, she is trying to push Peter away as well.

All of a sudden, someone speaks from the outside of the camp.  
"Lilly, are you in there? I think I need your help here." Lilly's dad says.  
"I am here. Just wait for a second." That calling works well as Peter has to let Lilly go. Watching the girl walks away from his grab, Peter curses for the unfortunate timing.

In the evening, while everyone is preparing for the show tonight, Shirogami walks to meet the master.  
"Sir, are you in there?" Putting a barrel by his side, Shirogami asks.  
"Just call me 'Master' like Peter did, Shirogami." As soon as he notices Shirogami, Master, or Lilly's dad starts searching the wardrobe. "Geez, I am sure it is still around here somewhere."  
"What is it, Master?" Shirogami is still looking at the old man and wondering.  
"Just hold on for a minute… ah, here it is!" Master takes out a large colorful costume and shows it to Shirogami, says, "Shirogami, this will be your costume for the show later."

When he unfolded it and look carefully, Shirogami is shocked until he cannot believe himself is going to wear it and performing later. "Master, you could be kidding me, right?"  
"Well, I am not, young man. You gonna wear it as I said, and don't make it torn or you will be the next, you get me?" Shirogami argues no more and walks to the camp with his new uniform.  
"_I am sure I am gonna regret to wear this."_

"Shirogami, are you in there?" When Lilly goes into the camp, she finds no trace of the swordsman, but she sees a new face, who is wearing a clown suit with colorful patches of clothes sewed around it, then his waist is sewed with triangle petals with jingle bells attached at each end, and he is wearing a decorated mask which only covers his upper face.  
"Excuse me, do you see a man with long dark hair around here?" The clown responds nothing but points at himself. "No, I don't mean you, I mean the one who…" Lilly stops and observes carefully to the man at her front, she slowly rises up her hand and points her index finger to the clown, "Shirogami?"  
The crimson-faced clown nods. Actually, the suit Master gave to Shirogami earlier is the clown suit he used to wear when he was young, now he lends it to Shirogami since he has nothing to wear for the performance. Lilly keeps observing and chuckles.

"Would you stop that, Lilly? You make me feel like an idiot." Shirogami starts to anger.  
"Idiot? Haha… you look cute to me. I am always wondering how does you look in this suit." Lilly is helping Shirogami for adjusting the loosen part of the suit. "Now, you need some make-up, or it doesn't match with your white mask here. Take a seat over there, will you?"

Taking out her cosmetic set, Lilly unmasks Shirogami and applied some white color disguise cream on his face, then draw a smiley lips around his mouth with a red colored lipstick. She looks again and again to make sure he looks fine enough for a clown face, then she attaches his mask back and takes a look again, finally, she puts curly, yellow wig on him and adjusts so it won't be taken off easily.

"Okay, now you are ready. I am sure no one is going to recognize you." Lilly said. Shirogami takes a good look at the mirror and agrees no more. "But why are you wearing that mask, it is better to not wear it for a clown." Lilly's question makes Shirogami points at his face and answers, "Lilly, what makes you think my face is funny enough for a clown?"  
"Opss, sorry, hehehe…" Lilly finally realizes that Shirogami's face expression is too serious and fierce for a funny entertainer.

After Lilly and Peter finished their make-up, Shirogami joins them and prepare for the performance before Master announced their name. Before that, Shirogami attends to shake hand with Peter, "All the best." Peter looks at the clown and replies with a wicked smile, which drags Shirogami's attention; after that he shakes with Lilly's and says to each other, "All the best."  
"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce our star tonight, Peter Focker and Lilly Nikolova!" Peter and Lilly walks out from the camp and greets the audience. "And tonight we have an special guest, let us welcome – Shiro-chan, the clown!" The address suddenly makes Shirogami almost falls down at first and thinks_ "Shiro…chan?"_. But after he considered again that it is good for nobody knows about him, therefore he accepts the name and goes out to greet everyone.

**End of Chapter 4**

_Author's note:__  
First of all, Happy Belated New Year to all my friends who is reading this fiction. And sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I actually want to finish other things like building the Strike Freedom Gundam model, my works and doing wallpapers before I celebrated the New Year. Anyway, I really appreciate that if you still catching up with this fiction, it's hard to have such friend to share my imagination as long as this fiction goes on. For those interested in my wallies, look for them from http/ztkl. Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	32. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 5

_**After Sakura Wars**_**_  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter_**_  
By Shirogami _

**Chapter 5: Getting Drunk**

"_Remember, Shirogami. You are a clown! So try to act as dumb as possible!"_  
These words really give the rookie a headache. As Peter and Lilly are performing their own show, Shirogami walks around the audience and acts as 'clumsy' as he can. But, even though he tries his best, he still cannot do his job well. After all, he is REALLY not suitable to act, or even look like a clown.  
"_Jesus, it takes me harder to do this!"_ Shirogami knows this fact better than anyone in his mind. It really takes him a lifetime to act funny. And because of his act is too strict, the audience starts complaining.

"_Get out from my sight will you? You are annoying!"_  
"_That clown is too bad, even I can do better than him!"_  
"_Get lost, you dumb ass! You are blocking my view!"_

The complaints are getting more aggressive as long as Shirogami is still performing.  
"_Damn! I really wish I had my katana with me right now. So I can shut them up!"_ No doubt about it, Shirogami is not taking it easy and starts getting angry. But, he holds his temper after he noticed Lilly's worrying expression.  
_"No, if I let my anger controls me, I might give them trouble! I must be patient! Calm down like you always try to, Shirogami. **Calm down**!"_ Shirogami continues his show, but he never expects he will get more time to do that, as Peter starts speaking loudly after he finished his performance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do you satisfy with our new guest?" "NO"  
"Do you all want to punish him?" "YES"  
"Good, come here with your dumb ass, Shiro-chan!" Peter orders Shirogami to the large targeting board and he surprises the other circus member, including Shirogami who stares at Peter seriously right now.  
Lilly starts worrying about the situation she had indirectly put Shirogami in and Peter had taken action on his own. She quickly whispers to Peter,_ "Wait, Peter! This is not what we agreed with Shirogami. You are making fun of him and trying to insult him in front of these people!"_  
"_Relax, Lilly! That's why I must run that performance to let the people forgive him."_ Peter whispers to Lilly, then he continues, _"Or you want to disappoint the audience because of him? Choose, Lilly."_

But before Lilly replies, Shirogami had come between them, he holds Lilly's shoulder and says, "Don't mind me, Lilly. Let the show continues, it only changes the reason I go to the board, not the whole schedule." After that, Shirogami stands in front of the targeting board on his own will and lets Master and Lilly tie his hands onto it.  
"See, he also agrees with my idea. Now, this is the climax. Lilly, let me continue my show, will you?" Peter says and asks Lilly to hand over the daggers to him. Actually, what did Lilly and Peter had discussed earlier is Peter wants to perform dagger throwing show and he recommended Shirogami as the target. It sounds interesting to Lilly and Master by the time he proposes the idea, but what they doesn't know is Peter's real intention of making fun upon Shirogami and causing him to become a joke in everyone's eye. Ever since Shirogami joined their group and Lilly is almost with him all the time, he envies him and always trying to disgrace him

When Lilly is helping Master in tying Shirogami's hand, she apologizes with low voice, "I'm sorry, Shirogami. I never knew Peter would have done this to you."  
"As long as everything is good for the group, it is okay for me." Shirogami replies, then he looks back onto Peter, whose face expression is turning uneasy when he notices Lilly and Shirogami's conversation. Noticing his offensive aura as well, Shirogami starts observing every movement of his hand, just like he does to his enemies.  
_"But why can Peter's aura be raging in such way? I just wonder."_

"Now, everyone! Let's see if our Shiro-chan is brave enough to face against these sharp daggers!" Peter announces his show and starts throwing the first one onto Shirogami's direction. It accurately hits about a thumb's length from his waist.  
"_Not bad."_ Then he looks back at Peter. And the performer looks at the clown with a satisfying smile.

"It's not over yet, Shiro-chan! Take this, and this!" As Peter is shouting, he throws more and more daggers to his target, and all of them hit around a thumb's length away from Shirogami. His show receives more and more applauses from the audience.  
When Shirogami is facing all the daggers Peter threw, although they are not frightening him, but as Lilly told him before the performance, he has to act scared and yelling for help, he may not act good enough but it doesn't matter anymore as the audience pays more attention on Peter.

But, in his mind, Shirogami can sense that there is another aura, which attracts him more than Peter's, and he feels the aura is more than just anger, but evil as well. Unfortunately, Shirogami cannot track the source right now, not only it is because his katana is not with him, but also this place is too crowded for tracking.  
"_What is this? I know there is something evil is looking at me, but where is it?"_ With a mask covering his serious expression, Shirogami's iris starts scanning around the audience for any sign.  
"_Shirogami?"_ Noticing Shirogami's sudden changes, Lilly senses that there is something attracts Shirogami and from the way he observes, it is a serious one.

"Now, Shiro-chan! Lets see if you can stand against this one!" Peter says as he is juggling his last dagger, Shirogami looks at him by paying more attention because he senses that the evil aura is becoming stronger and his instinct tells him that it is aiming at him. But in Peter's view it looks like Shirogami is feeling afraid of him, which makes him really happy.  
"Accept the final judgment! Take this!" At the moment Peter throws his last dagger towards the top of Shirogami's head, Shirogami observes it with full concentration.

"_It comes!"_ Suddenly, he sees a rope like aura is swinging in the speed of bullet; it hits onto the dagger and changes its course to go lower, which means it is not aiming anywhere but his face now! All of these happened too fast, not Lilly, the audience or even Peter who threw that dagger notices that aura, what they only see is the dagger is aiming on Shirogami and it might kill him if no one stops or blocks that dagger.  
The thin air is freezing at the moment, Shirogami observes the dagger and pays all of his concentration, and he knows that no one is able to save him but his own now. He counts again and again for the time dagger will reach him and where will it aim at: his eyes? Forehead? Nose? Or…  
"_Now!"_ Shirogami suddenly tightens his eyebrow and takes action.

"_Tink!" _A sound of clashing metal was heard and everyone is shocked by the incident, including Lilly, who is shocked to realize the clown's reaction upon the last dagger: Shirogami is using his teeth to catch the dagger! It even makes she forgets to untie Shirogami and all of the audience silence for a while.  
After Shirogami is released from the board, he secretly wipes away the blood around his mouth when he takes the dagger, then he raises and shows it to the audience. As a result, it receives great applauses and throwing coins, while Peter is showing off. In the mean time, Lilly is staring at him seriously. But it is none of the audience's concern, as long as the show is interesting and satisfies them. Master tells the others to thank the audience by giving a bow before he puts an end to the show.

Later in the night, while they are all having dinner together, Peter cannot stop himself from talking about his little success.  
"See, like I told you before, the show earn us more today, at least twice than the usual!" Lilly responds nothing, while Master is greeting and agrees with Peter.  
In the meantime, Peter looks at Shirogami proudly, then he lays on his shoulder and says, "Sorry for giving you bad name on that show, Shirogami. But I think it doesn't matter, right? The audience seems like the way I addressed you. Hahaha…" But Shirogami responds nothing, just continues eating his dinner.

"Peter…" Lilly finally speaks, and she is really not in a good mood.  
"Yes, Lilly? What is it?" Peter replies happily.  
"Did you really throw that final dagger correctly as we said before?" Lilly's question shocks everyone, and it makes Peter stop his laughing and starts cold sweating. Master is wondering Lilly's question, as he knows nothing about the places Peter should throw his daggers in the show just now.  
"Don't you should aim it above of Shirogami's head, not at his mouth? Answer me!" Lilly rages even more, as she knows better than anyone in the camp about the real aiming points for Peter's dagger show. "If it wasn't Shirogami's reaction to use his mouth to catch your dagger, then you might already kill him!"

"What do you mean Lilly?" Master tries to know the truth.  
"Dad, Peter should throw the last dagger on top of Shirogami's head, not his mouth! And Shirogami managed to escape from the accident by his reaction!" Lilly explains to Master about the accident.  
"Really? Is it true, Peter?" Master looks at Peter.  
"No… I mean yes, I really throw the dagger aim above his head! And it's just… it's just!" Peter lets his mistake slipped out.

"An accident? _(hick)_ For a person who suggested the show _(hick)_, you are too careless and selfish, Peter." Master takes another gulp of his beer and continues, "Well, in that case, we should thank Shirogami for that!" Master says as he is trying to pour some beer into Shirogami's cup, but the swordsman covers his cup to refuse it and says, "Sorry, master. I don't drink liquor."  
"How can a circus member don't drink?" Master seems like insists it.  
"But I am not." Shirogami pulls his cup away.

"Then make it be! _(hick) _That's it! _(hick)_ Shirogami, how about joining with us? _(hick) _You and your nimble reaction could make us earns more!" The money minded Master states out his idea.  
"But Master, he is still a rookie!" Peter objects, as he does not like Shirogami in many ways.  
"And so were you, Peter! You didn't even know how to tumble when you joined us." Master replies.

Shirogami responds nothing, just quietly collecting the dishes and washing them. Before he leaves, Master calls him again and says, "Come on, Shirogami. How about my little proposal?"  
Shirogami stops for a while, and then lifts up the door curtain and leaves the room, without saying anything. Lilly supports her drunken dad and send him to his bed. Before she leaves, Master mumbles again, "Gee… I just thought of marrying Lilly to him if he agrees." Lilly's face quickly blushes and says, "Dad! You are getting drunk, so stop talking nonsense, will you?" But Master already falls asleep and hearing nothing, but his words does its effect to make Lilly's face keeps blushing, and angers Peter at the same time.

Meanwhile, Shirogami is sitting by the campfire around the area where the show is hold not long ago. He stares at the fire without saying a word, but his keeps thinking about the accident that almost killed him.  
"_I am sure there was someone tried to assassin me at that time back then…"_ Looking right into the fire, Shirogami remembers the time Peter threw the last dagger.  
"_And I knew that aura and power, it isn't human's…"_ His eyebrow is tightened when he knew a strange rope aura is wiping at the dagger.  
"_Is it… Kouma's? If that is the case, it will be a big problem."_ Actually, Shirogami guesses it is a Kouma's work that controls the last dagger thrown on his face. He just cannot stop himself from worrying about it. As he knows, this place is more like human's paradise around this era. He does not want any evil, or Kouma to ruin it. Since it is targeting him, he thinks it will be best for him to settle the problem before he repays Lilly's a favor and leaves.  
But, Shirogami knows very well in his mind, that he must find the source before it acts again, but how?

"Shirogami!" Lilly calls him from behind suddenly.  
"Huh? Ah, Lilly, what is it?"  
"Is there anything troubles you?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
"Don't lie to me. I saw your expression back then, and it is not simple." Lilly speaks out Shirogami's worries.  
Shirogami keeps quiet for a while, and then he says, "You are a good observant, Lilly. But believe me, this isn't something you can help or handle." Shirogami tries to keep Lilly from involving into Kouma's case.

"What do you mean? Is it because I am a woman? Or because I cannot be trusted?"  
"That… is none of your concern." Shirogami's answer makes Lilly feels herself like a stranger.  
"Fine for you then!" Lilly goes back into the camp and leaves Shirogami at his place. It is a clear night with only the bright moon shines upon the land. And Shirogami slowly remembers the incidents along his journey as he is looking at it.

"_First Sakura; then Mary and ZhiLan; now even Lilly and the whole town of people is endangered for my misfortune. I don't know what kind of joke are you trying to play with my life, but I won't let it happen again, as long as I am still standing these feet of mine, as long as I am holding my katana, I won't let any evil do as it like in front of my eyes."_  
Shirogami slowly turns and looks at the direction where Lilly headed, _"If your anger will make you feel better, then let it be, Lilly. I will feel better than get someone who cares about me in danger."_ Finally he sits by the campfire and falls asleep.

In the mean time, two shadows are talking around a place not far from the camp.  
"Well, well, it seems like you start getting use to the power I gave you, lad." The old man who made contact with Cobra speaks.  
"Of course, and correction, it is MY POWER you are talking about. No doubt that I can control them." Showing his muscular arm and clenches his knuckle, Cobra emphasizes that he is capable to the power he earned from the old man. "But I just don't get it why you didn't let me kill that group instead of playing such a show just now."

"I just want to confirm a few things before I proceed my plan, lad, testing your ability is one of them." The old man crosses his finger and holds his chin, then he continues, "In the mean time, I also find out something interesting from the group."  
"And what is it? Didn't you only want to confirm who is the swordsman I am searching for?"  
"That is also a matter I concerned that time, and no doubt about it, from the way he looks and reacts, he is the one who attacked you that day." The old man stops talking anymore, but his mind continues to think about his plan, _"I also feel another presence that I can also use a tool to lure him out too, hmmhmm…"_

"Okay old man, now I did what you wanted until now, just how long do I have to wait to get my revenge?" Cobra pulls his whip to both side and asks.  
"Not long, lad. Now I still need some ingredients for the plan to go smoothly without any mistake. You should know that, even a missed screw would sink a ship. Now head back to your place and rest first, then we will discuss later."

Opening his eyes slowly, Shirogami sees his memories again: It is night and 'Another him' is walking on a long corridor with a torch in his hand, scanning through the places like a security guard. He floats and follows him all the way, wondering what is 'he' actually doing.  
"_Now this reminds me something, what is this place actually? Looks more like a theater to me?"_ Looking at the interior of the place 'another him' is patrolling, Shirogami asks himself.

"Well, everything looks fine to me. Sakura is still practicing; Maria is sleeping; Kohran and the others are having their little card game, but I wonder where is she anyway? She is not in her room when I checked it just now." 'Another him' whispers to himself. It seems like he patrols the whole place to ensure its safety. While he is still wondering for the person he is searching for, he hears some noise from the entrance.

"Ensign (hick), isn't that ensign?" Shirogami and 'another him' notice it and look towards the direction. A figure is leaning against the giant entrance door.  
"Ah, I just wondered where have you been…" Just when they are walking to the person, 'Another Shirogami' smells something from her. "Liquor? You just drank liquor? At this hour?"

"Well, (hick) I just attended a boring party (hick) with my cousin and (hick) I just sipped a little (hick), let me think (hick) they called it (hick) ah… whisky, if I am correct." The woman, who still dressing in her low cut purple gown answers with her drunken face. As soon as she sees 'another Shirogami' clearer, she walks towards him slowly but out of balance. 'Another Shirogami' quickly catches her in his chest and holds her before she falls.  
"Jesus, you should have known that you are not able to drink any liquor, right?" Looking at the figure who just falls by his shoulder, he asks the drunken woman.

"But (hick), they are the sons for my father's business partner and (hick) there is no one helping me to stop me then (hick). My cousin is also (hick) getting drunk and helping them that time." The woman starts to sob and continues, "If you are there, I won't become drunk like this. Just why aren't you there, Ensign?"  
"_Damn, she starts talking nonsense."_ 'Another Shirogami' thinks. He leans her shoulder on his, supports her tiny waist and go to the canteen. After he places her at a seat nearest to the kitchen which is located by the canteen, he says, "Hold on for a while, I'll get you a towel."

As he is wiping her forehead with a warm towel he just got, the woman slowly catches his arm and says, "Ensign, am I not feminine enough? Is that the reason you don't want to go out with me?"  
Looking at the blushing face, 'Another Shirogami' just cannot takes his eyes from looking still to her sobbing but beautiful eyes, then her sexy pink lips which opens a bit and takes a light exhale. Slowly, he sweeps her hair by side, then his palm holding her chin and causes her closes her eyes and holds his hand to feel its warmth. Finally, 'Another Shirogami' speaks, "No, you are feminine and beautiful."  
"Then, can you kiss me? Just once" the woman asks and starts pulling 'another Shirogami' slowly towards her.

"_Oh my god, not again!"_ 'Hallucinated Shirogami' slaps his forehead.  
All of a sudden, 'Another Shirogami' holds her shoulder with his another hand, and says, "No, I can't do this to you. You are a noble woman and you should do this with someone you love, not me." Then he bends down, wipes her tears and continues, "But, if you ever need my help, just name it; to the ball, stage play, anything! And I will try my best to help you." Then he slowly hugs her close to him, then comforting her by sweeping the back of her head lightly, says, "After all, you are my precious friend, aren't you?"

The woman responds nothing. When 'Another Shirogami' observes carefully, he finds out that she finally falls asleep on his shoulder.  
"_Thank god, now I need to take her to her room."_ Then 'another Shirogami' lift her up and leaves the canteen. But what he missed out is the happy smile on her face and what she was thinking while she heard his words.

"_I just knew it, you are honest as I expected. That's why I want to kiss you, my dear ensign."_

Noticing the bond between 'Another Shirogami' and the woman, Shirogami knows that the trust-worthy between them is undeniable, and it reminds him about Lilly's word.  
"_What do you mean? Is it because I am a woman? Or because I cannot be trusted?"_  
"No, Lilly, it just because I know you will be involved if I told you, and I don't want anything happen to the woman who saved my life." Shirogami whispers to himself, then he looks at his hand as he is clenching it, "I get to catch that Kouma first, or I will be regret for the rest of my life when it is too late." After that, a bright light shines before him and starts devouring him.

**End of Chapter 5**

_Author's note:_

_Sorry to keep everyone of you waiting for so long, _oTL_  
Actually, as I am trying to write this chapter, I face lots of problems and almost give up writing, but I keep it going, as I know I must get this done once I started this story._

_The title 'getting drunk' doesn't only mean drunk of drinking beer, but also Peter's feeling for his little achievement. I believed many of us will feels like 'I am king of the world.' when we achieved something or making a fortune out from something and starts ignoring the others. But we must never forget for those who helped, after all, we cannot achieve or reach for something without any help. Therefore I would take this opportunity to thank Silverblue Dragon for keep reading my stories, as some of them might gives up for my annoying grammar. Thank you very much._

_Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	33. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 6

_**After Sakura Wars**_**_  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter_**_  
By Shirogami _

**Chapter 6: One Night Stand… Guard **

Shirogami opens his eyes slowly. He is thinking that if he needs to get the people away from danger, he needs to warn them and it needs more people to do this. At the same time, he is also troubled, either to tell Lilly the truth or not.  
When he is observing the campfire, he sees some vision if he doesn't solve his problem: people are running away from Kouma, as they are chasing and slaying its victim; some of them even gather and torn apart heaps of dead bodies and eat them; he also see some faces he met from the market, like the stall owner and the girl he saved the day, and they had been slash apart and show him frightening expression.  
Slowly, he grabs his head by sliding both of his sweating palm above his ear, he even sees the Kouma is surrounding the camp he is living right now: Lilly is using her Bo and protecting her dad, and Peter is screaming for help as he is watching his torso and legs are being devoured alive, and Shirogami sees himself is holding broken katanas, panting heavily and getting exhausted while waves of Kouma are jumping upon him.

All of a sudden, someone covers his back with a cloth. On impulse, Shirogami grabs MuYing with his left hand and leaps to his side. He uses his left thumb to push the guard and holds its hilt with his other hand. "Who is it?" he shouts towards the figure that stands before him. Just when he recognizes the figure, he keeps his katana back and stands up.  
"Lilly? What are you doing here? It is my job to stand guard, not you."  
"Well, I am just worrying that you might get cold as the weather changes these days. But it seems like you heat up easily."  
Lilly stands up and talks. After she changed her performance suit, now she is wearing a wide and milky white colored T-shirt and a pair of tight, short pants that reach her upper hips and shows her smooth and beautiful legs.

When Shirogami checks himself, he notices a thin blanket is covering over his shoulder. He also realizes, that his action scared Lilly, so he bows lightly and apologizes.  
"I am sorry, Lilly. I thought you are someone who tries to attack me."  
"It's okay. From that way you reacted, I am sure that you even had a bad dream just now, right?"

After he has his seat back, Shirogami looks at the campfire and continues, "Lilly, I am sorry for my behavior just now."  
"It's okay, everyone got his own secret. I should apologize for keep asking for your privacy." Lilly takes a stick and starts fixing the campfire. "Say Shirogami, I always wonder right from the day we found you. Who are you anyway? Something tells me you are more than just a normal swordsman." Lilly's question is not answered, as Shirogami crosses his finger under his nose and keeps thinking.  
"Come on, Shirogami. It won't cost you a meat to tell me." Lilly keeps asking.

"Believe me, Lilly. You shouldn't get involved in my business, it only costs you nothing but trouble and danger." Shirogami finally answers and warns her to stay away from his problem.  
"Hey, I am not as weak as you can see here, Mr. Samurai."  
"Yes, you are strong as I know, but it takes you more than that to deal with it." Shirogami knows very well from his experience fighting along with a troop of muscular and humongous barbarian against an army of Kouma.

"Do you mean… Kouma?" Lilly's word hits the jackpot. As a traveling performer, she knows the most dangerous enemy which human afraid of most at this time, but, she still in doubt of it because the place the group is staying now is far more peaceful than any place she stayed before.  
"As I mentioned before, you are a good observant, but now I must admit that you are smart as well." Although Shirogami is trying to hide his worries, but what he misses out is that Kouma has been a problem to human population for many years and nothing makes people worries more than Kouma's invasion.  
"But Shirogami, even I try to believe your words, but I still don't get it. If Kouma are really around this place, why don't they attack the people around here?"

"I… I am not sure." No, Shirogami is damn sure, that the Kouma are here, and their target is no more than himself! But he denies it and tries to play dumb. He holds his forehead and says, "May be I worry too much, or may be it is just my imagination." He looks at Lilly and says, "Yup, may be I am too sensitive, it is impossible for Kouma to spare human lives."  
"That's it. I think you should get more rest than usual, if not, you might get crazy because of it." Lilly suddenly thinks out something and says, "Hey, I got an idea! Just wait a moment." Then she quickly goes back in her sleeping place, as Shirogami is wondering her act.

After few minutes, Lilly is returning with another blanket in her hand. Shirogami holds the one on his shoulder and says, "Lilly, I think this is enough for me."  
"No, you get me wrong." Lilly covers her body with the blanket she brought and says, "this is for me, I am going to stand guard with you tonight."  
"Oh, I see… What? You want to stand guard with me?" Shirogami is surprised by the request. "But Lilly, I think it is not necessary…" Before he finishes, Lilly had already taken her place by Shirogami's side and says, "Whatever, I will take your shift when you feels asleep, okay?" Shirogami knows he cannot reject her help easily, therefore he lets Lilly does as she likes.

Sitting in his meditation form, Shirogami closes his eyes and breathes in pattern, but, even he tries to stay calm, he still senses that Lilly is watching at him. He slowly opens his eyes and looks back on Lilly, "Come on Lilly, can't you stop looking at me that way? You make me feels like a decorated statue."  
"Well, if you wear a samurai armor now, you will be one." Lilly chuckles as she answers.  
"What's so funny about it?"  
"Nothing, the way you react reminds of the moment you dressed in that clown suit. I just love to look at your face expression when you are speechless." Lilly even smiles when she remembered his clown look.  
Shirogami holds his head and swings lightly, but he also smiles at the same time. He never imagines he would dress as a clown, even though it made him felt like an idiot by that time.

"Hmm…" Lilly observes Shirogami and keeps chuckling.  
"What is it now?"  
"You finally smile. I never see you smile since this morning."  
"Does it really matter?"  
"Come on, you are our clown here. And it is important for you to smile if you want to make people do the same to you." Lilly explains.  
"Hold on for a second, I never said I join the group."  
"Come on, the more the merrier, and besides, you got the talent!"  
"As a clown? I don't think it's a compliment, Lilly. Besides, I still got a journey to travel. Staying at one place is just not my way." Shirogami emphasizes that he still got his goal to catch and he cannot stop until he reaches it.  
"Then you can travel with us, we are traveling performers you know." Lilly tries to persuade more.  
"No, not a chance, Lilly. I always travel alone."

"Then won't you feel lonely along your journey? I mean don't you ever need a companion to share what you had gone through?" Lilly wonders for Shirogami's thinking of the meaning of traveling.  
"These will be enough for me." Shirogami raises his katana straight and replies, "These had been with me all the time I had gone through. I think they know me better than myself." In fact, Shirogami knows that MuYing and Shirahatori hold everything he wants to know. They are the keys to his every question about his past, but he is still searching the true way to discover it through traveling, or drifting to any way they inspire him to.

"You're sure a strange guy, Shirogami. I thought you would be lonely and hunger for someone to talk in the night." Lilly says as she is always staying and traveling with the group of people. As a result she used to busy environment by sharing thoughts by each other, thus makes her a friendly girl.  
"I got my own reason." By the moment Shirogami says, his expression changes to sadness and Lilly senses he is regret for something. Of course, she doesn't know that Shirogami is trying to hide his previous traveling experience from her. "Well, I think you better get some sleep. I will wake you up when I am getting tired."  
"Promise?" Shirogami nods his head as reply. "Hua… well, good night then, Shirogami."

"Good night." Watching the girl is getting her sleep in her blanket, and stays by his side, Shirogami fixes the campfire, then leans by the wagon's wheel behind him, bends up his right leg until he can lays his arm straight by his elbow on his right knee, while another leg in straight and his left hand holding MuYing vertically by his left shoulder, finally he slowly lay down his head and getting rest.

As the hour passes, Shirogami senses nothing around but chilling wind breeze through the silent night. The only thing that keeps him warm is the campfire that still burns weakly in front of him and the blanket over his shoulder. But the cool weather seem does not affect him at all, as Shirogami is distracted by thinking about the Kouma incident.  
"_Strange, why do I feel that aura is so familiar? No doubt of it is a Kouma's aura, but its way of attacking is far more nimble for a normal Kouma, it's something more to a human's attack, but how?"_

All of a sudden, Shirogami feels someone is leaning by his shoulder. Shirogami turns his head and notices Lilly is sleeping on it. Her act causes her blanket falls on her hips. As a result, every breeze of cold wind flew by causes Lilly grabs herself to stop shaking. After he notices her temperature is troubling her, Shirogami gently uses his blanket to cover over her shoulder. Thanks to the warmth the blanket kept from Shirogami, now it works perfectly to keep Lilly warm.  
"_Man, you should wear more if you want to stay outside, Lilly."_ As Shirogami whispers, he observes her face carefully, _"Now, your sleeping face even reminds of the woman I saw in my dream. You may look different but there is something common between both of you." _Shirogami does not move her head from his shoulder, as he knows it will wake her up. Finally, he lays down his head again and rests.

Since he is warm enough, he can rest easily without trembling his body. However, he does not realize the real reason because of the comfort – both of sheathed MuYing and Shirahatori's blades glows on its own and the power had kept him warm.

But, neither of Lilly nor Shirogami noticed, that Peter is watching them, and clenching his knuckle hard.

**End of Chapter 6**

_Author's note:_

_First of all, thank you all for keep reading this fiction, although it is late._

_This chapter is rather short, but I am trying to write this chapter to be full or more content than usual, which means I tried to add more details in my writing and let you guys have clearer picture of my story. You may notice that all of the content you read just happens within few hours.__  
The description and wordings I used here may be very simple or wrong in some people's view, but I had tried my best and use most of my understanding from my knowledge in English._

_All of the story / fiction written here is all fiction, and nothing but fiction._

_Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	34. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 7

_**After Sakura Wars**_**_  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter_**_  
By Shirogami _

**Chapter 7: Practice And Improve **

As the sun rises and its warm light shines upon the night watchers, Shirogami slowly wakes up and stares at the thin smoke of the dead campfire. As soon as he felt the sunlight is getting warmer, he taps Lilly's shoulder gently.  
"Hey, Lilly, wake up! It's already morning."  
"Huuhhh…." Barely flippers her eyes open, Lilly wakes up and brushes her blurry eyes, so she can see clearly.

"Good morning, Shirogami."  
"Good morning, Lilly. Would you mind…" Shirogami points at his shoulder.  
"Opps! Sorry." Lilly blushes and quickly leaves Shirogami from lying on his arm. Shirogami stands up and stretches his muscles.

"Well, I think you better get yourself ready for a day, Lilly. Master might wonder where are you right now."  
"What else can I say? Stay with you over one night?" Lilly closes her eyes and chuckles.  
"You forget the word 'guard'? Or you don't want to mention it?" Shirogami picks up his katana and says.  
Lilly grins and replies with a naughty tone, "Dou… syo kana… (Well, what shall I do then?)", then starts to walk towards her camp with her usual happy smile.  
"Lilly! Argh man…" Shirogami tries to hold her from tricking him any more, but he stops, as he notices Master and Peter are looking at them.

"Wohwohwoh! Hold your horses, Lilly! And what a surprise to see both of you here together, Shirogami!" Master greets them with his suspecting smiley face, telling that_ 'I know what you did last night'_.  
"Good… Good morning, dad." Lilly quickly keeps her childish behavior and greets Master.  
"Good morning, Master." Shirogami gives a light bow and greets.  
"Come on, save your samurai attitude for someone else other than me! And Shirogami, would you mind to go to the market with Lilly later, we are out of beer…" Master stops as he notices Lilly's angry glare that warns him about his alcoholic behavior. "… and… food too. We ate too much last night."

"Sure thing…" Just when Shirogami replies, Peter cuts in and continues, "I will like to help, Master. Please let me accompany Lilly, and besides, Shirogami IS NOT our member yet. We shouldn't ask him too much, right?" Peter want to specifies that no matter how good Shirogami is, he is still an outsider to the group.  
"Okay, do as you like then." Master just actually need someone to get the supplies, he doesn't care who will do the job.

"Then, I shall go to check the equipment…" Shirogami offers himself to help, but then…  
"I had already done it." Peter answers him clear enough.  
"Okay, then I will find something else to do. Please excuse me." Shirogami leaves the group and goes into the camp.  
"Well then, Lilly. We need to check out the supplies and list down what we need to buy later."

Shirogami is looking at his recovered injuries at his elbow and abdomen.  
"_Well, everything looks fine for me now." _He puts on his shirt back and adjusts it to slip into the pants. _"Time to see if it works."_ Shirogami takes both of his katana and leaves.  
After a short discussion with Peter, Lilly goes around the camp and wagon to see if anything needs her attention. Then she notices Shirogami walks out from the camp with his katana in his hands. At first she thinks he is going to fight or do something dangerous, therefore she gets herself a Bo, just in case she need it, and follows him.  
Shirogami stops at a wide place quite far from the camp and the town. There has nothing much except dry desert and the sun shines above warmly, thanks to clouds that fly by occasionally, it is not too hot for any people to do his work.  
"_Geez, what does he want to do under such a sunny day?"_ Lilly thinks.

Shirogami raises MuYing and its scabbard on his left slightly slanted, then uses his right hand to pull the katana out smoothly. As soon as the whole MuYing's blade is unsheathed, Shirogami releases the scabbard, then pulls out another katana on his waist, his Shirahatori, and holds it in reversed way, which his palm is closed to the guard. After he gets his stance ready, he starts his kenjutsu practice.  
"_I see… he is practicing his skills. But the way he holds his katana is quite… different from any kenjutsu I know."_ Lilly observes Shirogami's sword dance and trying to figure the reason he acts slowly.

Sooner, Shirogami performs even more stylish and faster. Instead of pulls back his katana after a thrust, he twists his MuYing, moving forward with his Shirahatori, still holding in reversed grab, swinging from his left, at the same time, he drags his MuYing upward and draws it behind, Shirahatori follows its partner by slashing through its previous thrusting point, just like slashing the opponent in 'plus' mark. When Lilly is thinking it is over, Shirogami, who just turned himself in semi-circle, immediately roars and juggles Shirahatori so he can hold it normally, Shirogami jumps and spins himself back to the imagined opponent from right, performs a horizontal slash, then another one with MuYing from lower right to his upper left. Finally, he lands after a full circle spin and stands straight with his body facing right, holds MuYing and Shirahatori back down by his side, and finally gives a deep exhale as he finished one of his skill.

Just after he takes another inhale, he bends down until both of his knees are parallel with his waist, with raising his MuYing horizontally a bit higher than his head like blocking a high chop, then he twists his shoulder and moves forward by straighten his left leg; with the strength and force the move created, Shirogami moves forward and thrusts Shirahatori to his front, then keeps turning to pull the katana back and performs a back swing kick to the imagined target, then finishes by slashing both of his katana over his front. Just when he stops, he had juggled both of his katana to hold them in reversed style. Finally he exhales slowly.

"_Now, let see if this works."_ As he is looking at a giant rock in front of him, Shirogami spins his body, then he shoots MuYing towards it like a spear, then he throws Shirahatori steadily in the mid air.  
"_Focus, focus, concentrate all your mind!" _then Shirogami's sight aims at the edge of Shirahatori's hilt, bounces up and tries to use his right leg to kick the hilt, so it will be charged towards the rock.  
But, he faces his failure, as he misses Shirahatori and falls on the ground. _"I knew it, this is impossible for me to do this, and I am too stupid to do so even I know it cannot be done." _Standing on his feet again, Shirogami sweeps away the sand on his body and takes Shirahatori. He observes the blade, then swings it by his side until he weildss it straight again at his front. _"Well, may be 'hand work' is good enough for now."_ Then Shirogami goes to take MuYing that still stabs in the rock while he is sheathing its partner back to the scabbard.

"Shirogami." Lilly suddenly appears and calls Shirogami. What surprises her is his steady reaction.  
"So, it is you. I just wondered who was watching me on the way back then." Shirogami sheathes back his katana to the scabbard, then turns to Lilly and continues, "What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to shop with Peter, Lilly?"  
"Well, it is my schedule in the evening and now I am free for a walk." Lilly looks at her Bo and continues, "Say Shirogami, how about a spar? I am always wondering how good is my Bojutsu? Your Kenjutsu may work just fine as my opponent."  
"Are you sure it is a good idea? You might get hurt because of me." Shirogami inserts his right hand into his pant's pocket, while holding sheathed MuYing on his left, showing that he does not interest to spar with Lilly.  
"Come on, try me!" Lilly gets herself ready in _Fudo Dachi_, and points the Bo towards his face.

Looking at the demanding Lilly, Shirogami closes his eyes and relieves a sigh, says, "Well, if you insist…" He takes a step back and side-stands by his right facing Lilly, holding his MuYing closed to his side, Shirogami raises his right palm in loosen knife hand _(my term in describing a open palm that its fingers stick together and form a leaf shape, only this one's fingers are looser)_ between his sight and Lilly's, says. "Give me your best shot, Lilly."  
"Please be easy on me then, Mr. Samurai." As she finished, Lilly quickly thrusts her Bo on Shirogami, and he steps back on instinct. After she missed him, she immediately thrusts another attack on Shirogami. Seeing that Lilly's attack is neat and fast, Shirogami quickly dodges the thrust attack one after one. But, for a skillful swordsman as him, Shirogami finds out it is hard enough for him to clearly avoid all of them as the thrust's aura leaves scratches on his arm and face.

"_Be easy? How 'easy' do you want?" _Shirogami starts to use sheathed MuYing's scabbard to block the attack when Lilly swings and jabs her Bo. _"Geez, do I really have to use my katana in this sparring?"_ Blocking another strong chop, Shirogami is still in confused to unsheathe either MuYing or Shirohatori, after all, they are real blades and sharp enough to cut through Lilly's flesh and bones.

All of a sudden, Lilly stops charging and stay in _Fudo Dachi_ stance. "Hey, Shirogami! Are you trying to insult me and my Bojutsu?"  
"Me? Insult you and your skill?" After gets himself standing quite far away from her Bo's range, Shirogami continues, "No way, Lilly. And what makes you think such a way?"  
"Because you still don't use you katana and keep defending. Isn't that an insult to someone who really put her heart in this sparring?" As a martial artist herself, Lilly understands the true meaning and real spirit while in a fight, either it is a normal spar or a fight-to-death match.

The duo become quiet while facing each other, as the weak breeze that flew with the sand dust tells us that Lilly is waiting for Shirogami's reaction.  
After he heard her words, Shirogami finally grabs MuYing and pulls out the blade, but, instead of the katana, he chooses to hold the long scabbard. "Lilly, I don't want to hurt you, but like you said earlier, it will be a disgrace for me to insult you if I don't spar with my kenjutsu. Therefore, please allow me to use only this scabbard as my weapon." After he stabs MuYing in the sand, he continues, "And this time, I won't show any mercy."  
"That's is what I want to hear. Thank you, Shirogami." Lilly is happy to know that Shirogami is finally willing to spar for real. Her martial artist sense tells her that she will be going to enjoy this fight.

Unlike the previous handicap match, Shirogami becomes more offensive, as he attacks whenever there is a chance for him after she swings or thrust her Bo, Lilly manages to guard herself by blocking the scabbard by performing _Uke_. As the spar goes on, Lilly gradually mixes her aerobic skills and kicking in her Bojutsu and it gives Shirogami a hard time to guess her unpredictable movements.  
"Good." After Lilly blocks one of his chop, Shirogami whispers. Then, Shirogami leaps and immediately uses his right leg touches Lilly's lower chest part and pushes her away as soon as he reached it. As soon as he reaches the ground, he spins to his right, following with a horizontal chop that aims at her abdomen, continues, "But not good enough, Lilly."  
"Not quite right, Shirogami." Knowing Shirogami is charging, Lilly holds her Bo straight. She manages to receive the chopping scabbard, then slants the Bo until the upper part is facing Shirogami and knocks his head.

But, her plans is ruined, as Shirogami's attack is powered up with the force of the spin and it takes most of her strength to block and makes her not able to counter him. Its power pushes her quite a distance and allows Shirogami to fall back to get himself ready for the next movement.  
"Now, do you still want to continue, Lilly?" Holding his scabbard slanted with both of his hands by his front, Shirogami speaks.  
As Lilly is panting, she is thinking, that she might understand the reason Shirogami keeps defending and not using the true blade against her in this spar. Either their strength or fighting experience is concerned, she is still no match for a swordsman that had fought bunches of Kouma before.  
But, her fighting spirit tells her that it will be worth it if she can give all her best in this spar, even she loses. After all, she doesn't have anyone to make her spar or practice seriously until now. She smiles and yells, "No way! I am going to beat you, Shirogami!"

"Well, you really give me no choice." Shirogami smiles, "Although I haven't done this before with one katana." He grabs his weapon hard enough and stares at Lilly, finally he runs to her and roars, "RouKou... MekKiaku!"  
"Well, Shirogami, you sure give me lots of surprises." Juggles her Bo and performs Fudo Dachi, Lilly is really excited and charges onto Shirogami as well by performing a strong swing.

"Lilly! Where are you Lilly? It's almost time for the shopping!" Walking around the camp, Peter shouts for his partner. "Geez, where could she be anyway?" His question is answered, as soon as he notices some footsteps that lead to the fighting duo.

"Nee… Ensign, can you come with me for a while?" a feminine voice wakes up the floating , 'hallucinated' Shirogami.  
"Sure did. " 'Another Shirogami', who wears ticket boy costume answers and follows where the beautiful woman leads. 'Hallucinated Shirogami' knows that she is the woman he met previously, as she still wear the same sexy Kimono and her charming eyes that almost got him last time. "Where do you want me to follow you to?"  
"Just come with me and you will know, ensign." The woman answers with joy and chuckles.  
"_Geez, what is it this time?"_ 'Hallucinated Shirogami' thinks.  
Walking down by the staircase to the basement, 'Hallucinated Shirogami' surprise to know that the place he is 'working' at is really big, as he notices the woman has brought another him to a large swimming pool.

"Ensign, you are from the NAVY, right?" the beauty asks.  
"_Navy? What is that? The place I was born?" _'Hallucinated Shirogami' asks himself. _"May be I can get something this time."_  
"Well, yes indeed. And what does it have to do with bringing me here?"  
"Actually, I was wondered… can you…" The woman's voice becomes lower until she whispers, "teach me how to swim?"  
"Huh? What is it? I can't hear you." 'Another Shirogami' gets himself closer to the woman so he can hear clearer.  
"We… well, if you are from the NAVY, sure you know how to swim, right?" the woman suddenly changes her voice tone and speaks.  
"I do. It's a sailors' academy after all." Another Shirogami explains

"_So, NAVY they are speaking of is the place where the sailor studies, huh? Does that means I am a sailor_ _too?"_ 'Hallucinated Shirogami' crosses his arms and thinks, _"But I don't recall that I can swim, hmm…"_

After he noticed the person who he is speaking to starts to blush and not dare to look at him. "I see, you want me to teach you how to swim, right?"  
"N... not teaching, practice! Who doesn't know how to swim these days? Especially for someone elegant and graceful like me, a Top-star!" The woman quickly denies everything he said, although they are truth.  
"_What the hell? She is far too arrogant to be taught anything!"_ 'Hallucinated Shirogami' scolds. But what surprises him is 'his' reaction.

"Whatever, if you want to PRACTICE, we better change our clothes." 'Another Shirogami' answers with a warmth smile, just like he already knew either her attitude or her way by asking for help, and indeed he is ready to help his companion.  
"REALLY? Ahem... I mean… you really able to practice swimming with me, ensign?" She feels happy by the time her captain is ready to teach her swimming.  
"A man won't eat his words." 'Another Shirogami talks, and then turns to the fitting room that is not far from the pool, continues, "Or you prefer to PRACTICE alone?"  
"Ohohoho…Well, since you volunteered and I have no reason to reject. I think I have no choice but let you join my swimming practice." The woman may speak in such arrogant way, but she cannot hide her blushing face for thanking her captain's kindness by understanding and forgiving her behavior, and on top of that, she is happy that she can spend some time with her captain alone, not with the other members around.  
"Well then, we meet in a short while. See you then." 'Another Shirogami' speaks.

"_Gee, I hope that 'I' am not willing to help because she is a beauty."_ 'Hallucinated Shirogami' speaks followed with a bright light shines upon and devours him.

"Shiro… gami…"  
"Urgh… urgh…"  
"Hang in… there… Please… don't scare me…"  
"Lilly?"

Slowly get his mind back in reality, Shirogami opens his eyes and tries to ensure the person who is calling his name.  
"Don't worry, Lilly. I am okay." Barely gets himself bends up and sits on the sand, he answers.  
"Please, don't you ever, ever scare me like this again! I thought I had killed you!" Lilly says.  
"What happened?" Shirogami asks. When he is trying to move, he feels pain on his left arm. He rolls up the sleeve and finds out there is serious bruise by his biceps.

"You don't remember?" Lilly is surprised. "You are hit by my Bo swing and fall into unconsciousness, that's why you arm are hurt. Why do you suddenly stop?"  
"Suddenly?"  
"Yes, by the time you ready to chop at me, you suddenly let go your scabbard and hold your head like a serious headache. And you are lucky, that I able to weaken my swing and your bones are not broken." Lilly takes a look on his arm and continues, "Is it hurt?"

"_Headache huh?"_ Shirogami slanted his iris towards Shirahatori on his waist and thinks, _"It's you, right, buddy. Even I minimize my power, you still force me not to hurt her, huh?"_

"Shirogami? Somewhere else hurts?" Lilly concerns.  
"Huh? No, it's just my arm. Well, you sure know how to defeat a samurai. Well done." Shirogami stands up while he is still holding his arm, says, "It's almost evening now, you better go and meet Peter. Don't both of you suppose to go shopping?"  
"Yes, I am. But your arm…" Shirogami stops Lilly and says, "Don't worry, it is nothing and I can handle it myself. Please go, don't miss your date."

"No way I am going to leave you in this way." Lilly quickly helps Shirogami sheathes back MuYing, rings it on her back and holds Shirogami with his right arm on her shoulder. But Shirogami refuses and intends to walk by himself.  
"Thanks for your concern, Lilly. But I can walk." Then Shirogami notices something is missing. "Lilly, where is your Bo?"  
"Come on, you better get your treatment than wonder about my Bo! Just go." Lilly persuades and leaves her Bo stabs in the ground right from the time she was waking Shirogami up.

After they walked far enough from the place they fought, the weak breeze flies by and passes the Bo. All of the sudden, mini cracking starts to appear around the Bo and eventually causes it shatters to pieces, as a result of hitting against Shirahatori's aura that react to protect Shirogami after it injured his arm, while he was suffering in his headache.

**End of Chapter 7**

_Author's note:__  
First of all, thank you all for keep reading this fiction, although it is late.__  
I just finished the game 'Kingdom Hearts 2', it is a really, greatly improved game since the first one and I really enjoyed every system, movie, cut scene, dialogue, everything of the game! I am impressed and touched, especially the final world where the 'reunion story' occurs._

_Uke is short of 'ukeru', a Japanese language means 'receive'. In Bojutsu, it can be translated / linked to the word 'guard', as the Bo user will hold the Bo by its both side (slightly further then the shoulder's length) and receive / guard himself from the attack with the middle part of the Bo._

_All of the fiction written here is all fiction, and nothing but fiction; and I don't own Sakura Wars and its characters. Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	35. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 8

_**After Sakura Wars**_**_  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter_**_  
By Shirogami _

**Chapter 8: A Walk**

"You sure you are okay with this, Shirogami?" Lilly slides the swordsman's trembling arm gently.  
"Sure… sure I am, I can take it if you're good enough." Shirogami replies with his convincing tone, but he cannot hide his worries from his ticking eyes.  
"Really…?" Lilly approaches her figure closer, with her ebony pupils are gazing at the half-naked Shirogami's face passionately.  
"We… well..." Shirogami swallows a gulp of his saliva. Although he doesn't want to disobey his principle of a samurai _– not to fall into the depths of beauty and your sword is the only way_, but he cannot denies his _male's basic instinct of responding _when he sees Lilly, who still wears the short, tight pants and her half-wet shirt that sticks to her slim figure had made the beauty looks more feminine than usual.

_Good respond, Shirogami._

"As you wish, my dear brave Mr. Samurai." Lilly keeps back her palm, then pours some liquid onto it. "Don't worry, it will make you feel better." She replies when Shirogami is curious about her act.  
"_I hope you are right about this."_ Shirogami wonders when Lilly's wet palm is reaching him.  
"Don't worry, just leave it to me, okay." Lilly ensures the doubtful Shirogami that she is experienced enough, but Shirogami quickly catches her arm, he says with his eyes are still ticking, "Please be gentle, will you?"  
"You bet I will…" After she gets Shirogami's grab released and the wet palm touches where it should be, Her eyes suddenly changes from tenderness to wickedness, with a star twinkles above it, "not!"  
Her answer is not replied with words anymore, but Shirogami's reaction of biting his lips to hold the pain he gets from Lilly's strong, fast but mastered rubbing technique … by using medicine liquid upon the bruise on his arm.

"Well, this shall do it. From now onwards, you must not do anything hard to your arm, or else it will recover slower." Lilly seals the medicine bottle and warns Shirogami. Shirogami wears his shirt back and says, "Yes, yes, whatever you say, Dr. Lilly. By the way, does that medicine of yours really work?"  
"Come on, it's the only medicine we got from miles away, so don't complain." Lilly says, as she observes the label on the bottle. "Well, it says here you have to apply the medicine at least three time a day to get more efficient effect…" Then Lilly suddenly looks at Shirogami again with her passionate eyes, "So, Shirogami. See you tonight then, okay?"  
But it only makes the swordsman starts cool-sweating.

"Do… don't worry about that, I can do it myself." Shirogami refuses to have any more suffering.  
But Lilly only comes closer, with her eyes still sparkle and her hands are hold like a prayer, "Please… let me see your suffered, no, attracting expression one more time, please…"_  
Are you a maniac or something?_  
Shirogami quickly stand up and says, "We… well, I better go and get some rest. You got a date with Peter, remember?"  
"Ah… now you reminds me." Lilly finally gets back to her usual look and says, "I better go now, see you then." Then she leaves the camp.

"_Man, you are not scary, you are terrifying!"_ Shirogami finally relieves a dire sigh.  
_"But she sure did a good job here, the pain is getting easier on me."_ Shirogami fixes his usual ebony pants, with his equipments on, followed with a milky white singlet and a brownish yellow hooded robe. He hangs Shirahatori and MuYing on his sides with some small clips he found in the camp. He finds out this helps him to look more 'normal' and easy to unsheathe them, instead of using his normal way of tightens Shirahatori on his back-waist and ringing MuYing on his back, the only thing troubles him is they swings easily and might annoy him while running.

After he got himself prepared in light, he starts to leave to the market. He lifts down the cloth that covers the camp door, just like what the others always do to acknowledge each other that 'no body is in here' and inform that the only person will be guarding the place when all the three door clothes of the wagon and two camps are lifted down, until another one takes his place before he leaves.

"Hey, Shirogami. Where are you going?" Master notices Shirogami from the wagon, he just finished counting the money and kept it in a case.  
"Nothing, just out for a walk around the market." After Shirogami gives a light bow, he answers.  
"Well, if you meet Lilly there, tell her to come back early, will you?"  
"What is it, Master?" Shirogami questions when he notices Master's worrying expression.  
After he blew some smokes out, Master continues, "I just heard a girl, probably a teenager, is missing around the place, people had searched through the place but haven't found her yet. I feel sorry for that girl, but I concern my daughter more."  
"Don't worry, she is stronger than any man. You know it."  
"That's why I am worrying, Shirogami. Since she is strong enough, I bet she won't keep quiet if she finds it out and gets involved in the search." Actually, Master is afraid of Lilly might get herself into danger, not the danger gets her.  
"I see, I'll find no wonder if she does that. By the way, do you have any other clues about it?" Shirogami asks for details.  
"Currently not, that's all I heard from the market. Anyway, just help me pass the message, will you?"  
"Okay, I will do it if I saw her. Now, please excuse me."

The hooded Shirogami reaches the market place after a short walk, it is still crowded though, only lesser than usual. With his eyes scanning at the place from the entrance, Shirogami lowers his head and enters the crowd.  
Shirogami sliding through the people and looks for some place where he can ask for some information about the place drawn on his map. In his mind, he might get some clue about it if he cam find someone from that town. He keeps walking and asking, until he passes a two and a half story building with a balcony on top  
"Mister? Is that you?" Shirogami does not stop for the stranger's call, as he knows no one around here except Lilly and her group.  
"Wait, please stop." Suddenly, Shirogami finds out his robe is being pulled back, he turns around and finds out a girl is stopping him from going further. As he observes carefully, she is the young girl who he saved not long ago.

"It is really you! Mom, he is the brother who saved me!" After she ensures Shirogami's face, the girl hugs Shirogami's waist like a teddy bear.  
"Be easy on me, little girl. You want to kill me or something?" Shirogami smiles to the happy face and touches her head gently..  
"Judy, please be polite to your savior, will you?" The mother comes out from the building and tries to hold her daughter back. "I am sorry for my daughter, she is just so excited to see you."  
"It's okay. She is sure a happy child." Shirogami bends down slowly, until his eye level is the same as the young girl before him. "You are Judy, right? So glad to meet you here." Shirogami greets with a smile.  
"Do you still play on the balcony?" The girl swings her head as answer.  
"Good girl." Shirogami stands up again. "Well, miss. Have a good day."  
"Please wait, mister. I havn't repaid you for the help. Would you mind to come in and have some tea?" The mother invites.  
"Well…" Shirogami confuses and in doubt to accept it.  
"Please come in, brother. My mom's tea is the greatest in here." The girl helps in the persuasion.  
"Well... if it's just a tea." Shirogami finally accepts it.  
"Hooray!" the girl yells and drags Shirogami in the house.

"So, you don't even have any clue about the incident, right, Mrs. Foster?" After a short introduction, Shirogami starts discussing about the incident Master mentioned not long ago.  
"Unfortunately, I am not, Mr. Shirogami. And I am worrying about my girl's safety too." Putting the old, hot teapot on the wooden table, Mrs. Foster states out that she knows nothing more than Master does, and she worries about her child's safety.  
"Have you ever thought of moving somewhere else?"  
"I had, but where? The people who gather around here are the survivors from the Kouma and trying to live here as long possible." Her words makes Shirogami understand more about the reason of the migration. From his past experience, Shirogami had met some group of survivors, but not this quantity, not a figure enough for a population of a small village. It also indirectly tells Shirogami that there are other places haunted by the creatures that any normal human can't fight with.

"I understand, sorry for asking." Taking another sip of the served tea, Shirogami continues, "Anyway, do you ever hear of a place with lots of old information and data?"  
"!" The question makes the mother's body went rigid. "Why do you ask for such a place?" the woman's shocked expression concerns Shirogami. His mind is telling him, that the middle-age woman sat before him knows something he is looking for all this time.  
"I try to find something there. Please tell me if you know about it, Mrs. Foster."  
"You better forget it, Mr. Shirogami… There is nothing there but nightmare." Mrs. Foster replies the swordsman with her hands tremble lightly, this is obvious sign that tells Shirogami's mind: She knows the place, and it had given her nothing but bad and haunting memories.  
"I am sorry, madam, I shouldn't ask that from the start." Shirogami gives up asking, as it will make him feel sorry for keep bringing bad memories back in someone's mind. He leaves the cup on the table after the last sip, and grabs the katana he left on the table.  
"Thanks for the tea and everything, Mrs. Foster, I shall leave now." Clipping his katana back by his waist, Shirogami greets the woman and leaves.

Shirogami keeps walking, but he still wonder what Mrs. Foster said to him before he leaves._  
For God's sake, Shirogami. I hope you forget about that town and live as you are now._  
Shirogami looks at the hand-drawn map he hold with his right hand._  
How can I give up right now? I need to get my memory back, no matter it is hell I'm gonna run into!_

As Shirogami is walking on the street, a group of three men is approaching him. Shirogami maintains calm, as he recognized one of them is the man who helped in the trampoline rescue. Now he volunteered himself in the searching for the missing girl.  
"Good day, stranger. Do you ever see a girl in this height with a braid?" The man lifts up his palm at the same level as Shirogami's shoulder and asks.  
"No, why did you ask?"  
"Actually, she is the missing girl who we are searching for."  
"Well, I don't notice her. But I am ready to help if I do."  
"Thank you, it will help a lot." The man thanks for Shirogami's willing to help.

Shirogami is leaning against a wall near by. Although he had asked most of the people about the destination he is going to, none of them can provide much than he need. _"It looks like I cannot get anything useful for that place, neither that town image or any short route."_ Shirogami looks upon the cloudy sky and finds out it is been a while for his walk. _"I think it is time for me to go."_  
Just when he makes a step, Shirogami's eyebrows are tightened neatly, as a strong aura is threatening him from far. _"What is this?"_ On impulse, Shirogami lifts up the left of his robe and holds the opening edge of Shirahatori's scabbard. He slowly pulls the guard with his left thumb and grabs Shirahatori's hilt with his right hand. Shirogami stands still like a statue, he tries to feel and be aware of it, as the katana shiver by his side and warn him.

"_Kouma!"_ Shirogami can senses that, only that monster is able to make his katana react such aggressively and not causes him a dire headache. With his jet black eyes scanning through the crowd, he tries to find out the source that attracts him.  
_"Where? Where?"_ His eyes keep searching like a predator, until they stop and lands at a dark corridor almost three blocks away. Although it is just a second, he saw it - a pair of red glowing eyes is gazing upon him, their oval shapes with sharp edges facing on both side even makes the swordsman feels like irritated. Without second thought, Shirogami strides through the public briskly.

_You are not getting away from me this time!_  
Shirogami keeps running until he crashes with some people when he almost reached his target. He gives a short apologize and keeps the pursuit. But unfortunately, what he gets now is nothing but totally dark emptiness from the corridor.

_Where are you? Show yourself!_  
He reaches the corridor and gazes upon it for a long time, his hood is off due to the rush, it exposes his disappointment to everyone who walks past by him - Rapid breathing, never-end pumping shoulder and chest, and most of all, his sudden hammer-fist on the wall by his side.

_Damn!_  
The only word he can get from his mind now. His mind keeps wondering him._  
Kouma…_ Another word pops out in his mind, he never forget the aura that almost kills him last time. And now he can ensures himself another fact.

_And a clever one too_.

**End of Chapter 8**

_Author's note:__  
First of all, thank you all for keep reading this fiction, although it is late._

_Some of you might find this chapter is different form my previous one, actually I am reading 'The Da Vinci Code' now, and uses some words I found from there, sort of knowing more vocabulary if you let me. Please kindly correct me if I used wrong here, your comments are welcomed like always_

_All of the fiction written here is all fiction, and nothing but fiction; and I don't own Sakura Wars and its characters.__  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	36. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 9

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter  
**By Shirogami_

_Disclaimer: All of the fiction written here is all fiction, and nothing but fiction; and I don't own Sakura Wars and its characters._

**Chapter 9: Deal**

In Cobra's building, a mysterious old man is observing an orb surrounded by green and purple aura in front of him. His eyes never leave the movies projected within the orb that is showing a certain samurai was being fooled around.  
_I may be a Kouma, _he thinks_. but unlike that stupid Dou, barbarous and mindless. For me, planning and calculation is more important in a battle, a tiny mistake will turn a winner into a useless maggot.  
_The old man slowly turns his sight to the room behind him. By the weak light beams down through the hole on the ceiling, he can see that Cobra is sitting on his huge chair, and a feminine figure is pumping non-stop with her butt sitting on his thigh and moaning loudly in ecstasy.  
"So, my lad. How's the girl doing?" He asks.

Cobra breathes hardly and stares up at the ceiling along with his enjoying expression. By mumbling another charm, the old man makes the girl becomes more aggressive and hungers for her _job_.  
"Glad you like my little present here. I just hope she doesn't disappoint in sense of her… natural ability."  
But none of the old man's word is heard. As the other of fact, his presence is totally neglected, as Cobra finally cannot hold himself anymore and release all of his 'energy' onto her face, as she is licking his private place now and her braid swinging along with her nodding head.

Later in the night, someone is gazing at the night silently. His sight is lifeless and full of disappointment. The circus show was finished early due to the warning of missing girl. The night breeze streams over the wide, silent desert, but it feels more chilling to the discouraged swordsman.  
"_I let it slipped from my sight."_ Shirogami looks at his palm.  
"_And I almost get it!"_ He grabs his fist and closes his eyes. He grimaces and finally punches the ground for his anger.  
Shirogami's frustration is inevitable: he was fooled like a mouse in a maze and became reckless when Kouma comes to the cases.

The moon is shaded by clouds, causing the environment becomes cooler. The swordsman starts rubbing his hands and adjusts the campfire to get warmer.  
Lilly walks to Shirogami slowly. She is wearing a pair of long pants and long sleeve shirt because of the temperature changes, but the chilling wind still hits her senses. Even so, she insists to pass the blanket to the night guard. As for the guard, he is in his meditation now. His concentration is so tense until he totally forgets Lilly's presence.

"Shirogami, are you okay?" A familiar and caring voice awakes the swordsman.  
"Lilly? I… I'm fine. Just a little tired." Shirogami tries to ease himself by rubbing his temples.

After being staying together for some time, Lilly can barely guess Shirogami's thinking from his reaction. Therefore, she knows his problem is more than just a tiring body.  
But, she also understands that forcing Shirogami to spill out the truth is not the way to share his problem. Hence, she stops asking and puts the blanket over his shoulder quietly.  
Shirogami thanks and fits the blanket to his body. Lilly brought a spare one for her own, so they do not need to share it this time. He keeps quiet after that, nothing more than watching the campfire. He does not want to share his worries with her, especially when he knows that Lilly will get herself involve and it is not what he wants.

"Lilly, you shouldn't accompany me tonight. The weather is killing out here." Shirogami advises Lilly to go back in the camp.  
"You care?" Lilly returns the swordsman a playful smile and her brown orbs start teasing Shirogami by gazing into his.  
"Of… of course. Catching the flu is never a choice for anyone." Shirogami ignores her sight quickly and looks at his other side with a light blush on his cheek.  
"So, you are worrying about me." Lilly grins ear to ear which Shirogami just missed it.  
"Then I won't get sick." Lilly's words confuse the swordsman. Lilly sweeps her long hair to her back, gazes again at Shirogami.  
"Because you won't let it happen, right?" Lilly finishes with a satisfying smile.

Shirogami sighs in defeat, but smirks lightly for Lilly's trickery.  
"You sure know how to read my mind, Lilly."  
"It's because you are too easy to read." Lilly pokes his chest, which surprises the swordsman. "And you are far too kind to make people worrying about you instead for themselves."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Come on, you don't need to. It is normal for people to care for each other, that's why we are called human. There is nothing to apologize about. And don't try to put the whole burden over your shoulder, Shirogami. You won't stand it if you hold it too much."

Shirogami is listening, and yet he cannot fully agree with Lilly. For someone who had been traveling alone all this time, sharing problem with someone else is something he never has a chance to do, at least with people. His soul mates are no other than his katana. On top of that, the incidents with Todo Sakura, Mary and Zhi Lan had made him a mental note about his journey: those who get involved with him might end up in bad way.

"I have to, Lilly. But thanks for your concern anyway."  
Shirogami smiles weakly and Lilly is speechless for his expression. This is not the first time she sees him with worrying face, but she feels something different about it this time.  
_The feeling of loneliness.  
_She will never feel it. She is always accompanied with lots of people and joyful laughing. Unless she is the one who wandering lonely all the way of the journey, without knowing her own real identity, without friends, or even a single piece of memory.

Lilly wants to apologize, for saying everything without concerning about his feeling but she cannot find any words for it. Instead, Shirogami leaves for patrol and escorts her back in the camp.  
Lilly's sight never leave the lonely swordsman as he is walking away. The feeling is getting greater as she is gazing his back, which is getting further slowly and the breeze passes by his streaming blanket.

Shirogami stops after he is far enough from the camp. He is somewhere near by the street entrance now. He closes his eyes and waiting.  
"You can come out now. I know you are following me all the way."  
Slowly, Peter comes out from nowhere. Shirogami turns around and looks at him.  
Peter is not giving him a good face after all. Right from the day when Shirogami rescued Lilly from being disfigured, he always been the spot for either Lilly or her father. He tries to hold his anger after Lilly stayed guard with Shirogami last time, he just cannot get himself pretending for not feeling jealous for what Shirogami gained from the group. Plus, he even sees Lilly's expression when she concerns for Shirogami, he needs to do something before his place is totally stolen away, or that's what he thinks.

"Leave the group."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Leave us and go to somewhere else."  
"Without a proper reason? I don't think I can do that, Peter."  
"Then why are you staying here? Aren't you a traveler?"  
"Lilly saved my life from exhaustion. I have to do something to repay her kindness."  
"Like courting her instead?" Peter's angry expression never leaves his face. His jealousy causes him to start a fight with the swordsman.  
"Think as you like, Peter. I have said what I want. And one last thing." Shirogami starts to walk back to the camp.  
"If you really love Lilly, Peter. Believe in her, no matter what happened."  
Shirogami leaves Peter behind alone, and Shirogami will never imagine what he did just now can lead him into another danger.

Next morning, Shirogami wakes up early, even earlier than Lilly. He goes to the market again to search for the evil energy. He places his katana with his previous equipment, exclude the guards, and hooded himself like yesterday. He leaps from level to level until one of the building's roof so he can have better view of the town.  
"Well, thing's sure peaceful around here." As he is watching from the top, Shirogami finds nothing attracts him other than the crowd in the middle of the market. He leaps to other building and continues his scout.

Suddenly, Shirogami stops at another building and stands still. He prepares himself with his katana and scans around the silent roof top like an eagle.  
"Come out! I know you are here, coward!"

Slowly, a smoke morphs out in the mid air, and turns to its real form as the old man slowly. Shirogami does not know this old man, but he recognizes his aura that almost killed him before.  
Shirogami points out his MuYing. "Now, Kouma. Let's settle this."  
"Hold a second, will you? I am not here to fight." The old man rises up his palm to stop Shirogami from charging. "I can see the potential within you, and I come here to make a bargain."  
The question totally surprises Shirogami, as his memories tell him that Kouma never tolerate or open for discussion, especially with a human.

"A bargain?"  
"Yes, a trade you will never agree more than anything else."  
"I don't think you can offer me anything I need!" Shirogami prepares to charge again.  
"How about… your memory?"  
The answer catches Shirogami's attention immediately. The old man smirks for the result.  
"Yes, I know well what you have been looking for all this time, and I have something you want."

Shirogami lays down his katana slowly, but he still bewares of him. The bargain may sounds interesting, but he cannot simply believe it and lets his guard down, his flashback had reminded him about the consequences.  
"The only thing I want from you is simple. In fact it even benefits you, rather than losing any part of your body." Shirogami wonders for what he really means by _benefit_.

The man snaps his finger. A braided woman jumps up from his back and stands before Shirogami. Her body is worn fully with translucent net-pattern sewed ebony gourmet from neck to toe, followed by black leather bikini and long high heel boots. From her height and shape of her face, Shirogami figures that she might be in her teen age.  
She looks at the swordsman with her lustful eyes and passionate blushing cheek. The Kouma snaps and she starts rubbing Shirogami's Adam's Apple. Her act shocks Shirogami and he leaps away quickly. Just when Shirogami is out of idea of what kind of intention is in her mind, he observes her face carefully.

"You… that braid and height… you are the missing one?" Shirogami suddenly remembers the picture he saw from the searching team yesterday.  
The girl keeps chasing him. She holds his shoulder lightly and gets herself closer to kiss him. Although Shirogami had faced lots of enemies, but he never figures someone who can really reaches him that fast. He arches backward to avoid her 'attack' and cartwheeling backward.

"Stop!"  
The old man finally orders and the girl doesn't move an inch and stands still like a doll. Shirogami even senses some weak but evil aura is surrounding the girl.  
"Now, does the girl satisfy you?"  
"What had you done to her? A human won't able to move that fast!" Shirogami stares at the old man and shouts. He has a bad feeling about the girl, her lifeless sight even ensures his wild guess.  
"Looks like she gets your attention, am I right?" The old man smirks, "then the rest is simple, Mr. Samurai. I will let you know about your past, and all you have to do is…" The Kouma moves closer to the girl, wraps her abdomen and the girl responds by raises her arm and rings his head in ecstasy.  
"having sex with this girl."

"WHAT?"  
"You heard me right, lad. Isn't the deal good enough?"  
Shirogami is totally blazing in anger. His right hand is gripping MuYing hard enough to crush a rock. He never thinks that a Kouma will try to manipulate him. This Kouma is far too clever and dangerous to let it lives. His hatred upon its doing is getting more when it even tries to insult his swordsmaship.  
Finally, Shirogami decides to reach for his other katana and unsheathes it slowly. His sword aura is channeling and threatening his enemy.

Unfortunately, the girl stands against him immediately, pretending like a shield before the Kouma. Shirogami bites his teeth in anger for its dirty trick. In the mean time, the girl leaps towards Shirogami and tries to hug him. Shirogami bends down immediately and punches her stomach. The girl passes out on instance.  
The swordsman takes his next move before the Kouma can react. At the moment it is thinking of his escape, Shirogami has pierced through his neck with Shirahatori, then he finishes his victim with a horizontal slash with MuYing. The slashed figure shatters and disappears in the air.

Shirogami stands up from his kneeling and sheathes Shirahatori back in its scabbard. MuYing is still within his grip, while he is looking at the awaken girl who is getting up as well. He cannot put a bet on _the-servant-will-turn-back-to-normal-after-the-master's-death_ story.  
That is for kids, and this is real.

As for the braided girl, she just stands like mannequin and looking at Shirogami with emotionless eyes. Shirogami feels pity on her, as she is totally lost her own soul because of that Kouma, and being used as a tool. He puts MuYing back at its scabbard carefully after he found out she is no a threat anymore.  
"I will get you back to them, and see if there is a doctor who can cure you."  
Finally, Shirogami decides to bring the girl back to the searching team and sees if she can be tuned back as normal, although it is a thin hope. The girl does not reply, she just gazed at Shirogami without any motion, even nodding her head.  
"Okay, I will take it as a 'yes'."

After Shirogami finds the searching group, he hands over the girl to them. He finds not surprising if there is anyone will be shocked by the girl's condition. Her parents even cries out loudly but her expression never changes.  
_It's too late… even I'd killed that monster._ After he passed the girl to the town people, Shirogami goes back to the circus camp. But on the other hand, he thinks it is time for him to leave for his journey, he has been staying for too long and all his injuries are cured.

At the same night, right near the girl's residence, a fat man is having his supper while he is ordered to take the night shift for patrolling the town. Without his notice, someone comes out behind him and starts molesting him. The night guard turns around and surprised to finds out that the braided girl Shirogami rescued not long ago, is seducing him now. She may be young, but her premature appearance makes the fat man hard to resist her: she wears loose pajamas, with some unfasten buttons and reveals her front. The fat man gulps his saliva and tries to control his hunger, but he finally advances when the girl starts undressing herself.  
But, the fat man never knows, that it will be the last time he has sex consciously, right before he gazes at the girl's eye with purple aura twirling within them.

End of Chapter 9

_Author's note:  
__First of all, thank you all for waiting and still reading this fiction, although it is very late.  
__This chapter might be a bit… out of rated, hope you don't mind for such content.  
__While I was facing mental block in finishing this fiction, I wrote some other works in Mai-Hime, Devil May Cry & Megaman. Please fell free to locate them in my profile and R&R them as well.  
__Sorry to keep you waiting, Lilly. And I will take your comment in mind.  
__Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	37. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 10

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter  
**By Shirogami_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Sakura Wars and its characters._

**Chapter 10: Kidnapped**

Shirogami is looking at the rising sun joyfully. After a night of persuasion with Lilly and her father, they finally let Shirogami continues his journey.  
Shirogami unsheathes MuYing and Shirahatori he cleaned last night and confirms their sharpness. He gazes at his reflection in the blades.  
_I can finally go now, although I still in debt with Lilly.  
_Shirogami remembers the conversation he had with Lilly last night when he was packing.

"Shirogami, do you really want to leave? Don't you ever think to stay around with us?"  
"Lilly, thanks for the invitation, but I have to reject."  
"I agree that you want to travel alone, but what will happen if you get into danger like last time? You won't be lucky for so many times."  
Lilly's words made Shirogami stopped his packing at the second. After all, it is one of Shirogami's concerns when he is traveling by himself. But, at the same time, he also knew that his journey might be an endless and dangerous, as Kouma appears anywhere he goes.

"I will take the chances. It is too risky to those who accompany me too. Remember when I told you about the Kouma? Even you thought it is impossible but now it is true that they are lurking around us unnoticed and looking for chances to attack."  
Shirogami held his katana and observed them.  
"And no doubt of it, the reason they appear may be mostly caused by my presence. I just got this kind of feeling, Lilly. Therefore, let me go and don't make me regret for bringing such trouble to you, okay?"  
Lilly nodded her head after she thought for a long time. She left Shirogami without saying anything because she knew it is hopeless to stop the swordsman. Meanwhile, Peter grinned wickedly when he was earsdropping on their talk.

"It might be short, but thank you for taking care of me all this time." Shirogami bows to Master.  
"You sure you want to leave? It is such a waste for your talent."  
"I am sure."  
"Well, good luck then. Hope you will be safe for your journey."  
"I thank you for that."  
"Come on, Lilly! Don't you have something to say with Shirogami? He is leaving!" Master shouts at the camp and hears no respond at all.  
"Never mind. She might be tired for helping me last night. Let her rest."  
"That stupid girl, don't even know how to differentiate important times. I am sorry for that, Shirogami."

Shirogami finally shakes Master's hand and prepares to shake with Peter's. Peter, with his satisfying smile, shakes Shirogami's hand gladly and wishes him good luck, even he does not say that sincerely though.  
"Okay, I shall leave now. Please take care, Master, Peter." Shirogami lifts up his backpack and katana, then starts walking to the desert.

"Now, everything will be fine, right?" Master wonders after Shirogami disappears in the desert.  
_Of course it will be fine, he leaves us for peace at last._ Peter thinks. _And no one will interrupt Lilly and me again!  
_All of the sudden, somebody screams and both of them turn around. They are surprised to find out they are surrounded by the town people. Master is even shocked to find out Lilly is being hold among them.

"Let my daughter go!" Master runs to them on impulse, but something trips his leg and falls.  
A whip is chaining his leg. And Master recognized it.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Cobra blows a large cloud of smoke and says. His expression is getting scarier because his skin color is turning to greenish and there are scales around his arms and face. His wicked red eyes are locking onto the circus men and his snake-tongue is licking Lilly's face.  
"Let Lilly go! This is not part of our deal!" Peter suddenly shouts at the man standing behind the group. He is the hooded old man.  
"No, I said that you will get what you want most if we work together." The old man points at the desert. "And I believe I just granted your wish – getting that swordsman away."

"But Lilly is out of this!"  
"Not for me!" Cobra finally speaks. "She insulted me in front of those people. She will pay."  
"NO!" Peter tries to save Lilly. A shadow suddenly blocks his way from advancing more. She hugs Peter and her strength nearly breaks his spine. No one will ever imagine that the Kouma that Shirogami had killed is still alive and the braided girl is given back to the people to run his plan.  
The Kouma looks at the direction where Shirogami left and smirks wickedly.

"Now, can you tell me the reason you played such a show?" Cobra finally asks.  
"If you want to get your enemy listen to you, you must have something to make him to. That samurai had been with this group for some times, that's why I chose them."  
"Are you saying that I will still lose to him?" Cobra shouts and crushes the wagon next to him.  
"You just noticed it? Poor child."

The Kouma's word just pissed Cobra off and a whip attack is returned onto him. But before it can reach its target, the braided girl uses her arm to make the whip rolls around it and holds Cobra's attack. Before the attacker can notice it, she already leaps towards him and lock him on the ground.

"See, that's why I'd been planning all this." The Kouma talks with an irrigating behavior.  
"Now let's see if this makes the swordsman knows about us." The Kouma summons a crow and lets it flies towards the desert.

On the other hand, while Shirogami is on his way, the wind is blowing faster and almost blinds him from moving forward.  
"Great, like what a traveler wants most."  
Suddenly, his katana shiver greatly and they hits the deepest nerve of his brain. Shirogami grabs his head and holds his headache like hell. He kneels on the ground and rolls. Just when he opens his eyes again, he already falls into his another dimension again.

'Another Shirogami' is running across the street and sweating heavily.  
_"Please, let me make it on time!"  
_He whispers as he remembered what he heard not long ago.

_Sakura-kun, did you see her around?  
__She said that her cousin was inviting her to his house for some sort of party, but that was four hours ago. What's wrong, dear?  
__She just messaged me through the kimetron, writing that she's in danger!  
__May be you should go and look for her! Do you have any clues?  
__You just gave me one, where is her cousin's house?_

'Another Shirogami' reaches a mansion located quite a distance from where he left. He may pants rashly, but he needs to get into the house somehow as fast as possible. The girl he is worrying about may be in danger like she messaged him and he cannot let her down for her trust-worthy upon him.  
He hammers the front door for several times before an old man answers him. He asks if the girl he looking for is in the house. The butler denies it steadily and asks him to leave. 'Another Shirogami' sighs at first, but not after he noticed that the old butler was lying because he just saw a pair of shoes that she bought with him not long ago. As a result, 'Another Shirogami' busts in the mansion impulsively.  
The butler summons guards quickly to catch the intruder, while 'Another Shirogami' is running around the house and yelling the girl's name for any response, which 'Hallucinated Shirogami' cannot hear it clearly as the environment starts glowing and blinding him.

"What… what happened?"  
Shirogami comes back to his reality. The speed of the wind is decreasing and it lets Shirogami gets his vision again. He is rubbing his head to ease his headache and wondering his katana's reaction. But it shocks him when he looks in front of him.  
Both MuYing and Shirahatori had unsheathed themselves, stabbed on the ground before Shirogami, in 'X' crossing position.

_What is this? What are you trying to tell me?  
_Just when Shirogami is wondering, A crow is flying at Shirogami and lands on his shoulder, it whispers to him about the incident in town and threatens him with Lilly and the others' safety. Just before Shirogami tries to grab the bird and asks further question, it already turns to smokes and flows with the winds.

"I can't believe I missed it, he is really a clever Kouma indeed."  
Shirogami finally remembered himself a fact that he had miscounted. It takes more than normal sword skill to kill a Kouma, and he also forgot that he only able to kill one by using his unknown energy.  
As Shirogami is looking at his katana, he finally understands the reason his katana stopped him from moving any further and brought back some of his memories. He holds both of his katana and pulls them out. They stopped shivering anymore and their steel blade is shinning brightly as its sharpness can cut through the wind.

"Wait for me, everyone. I am coming back now!"

**End of Chapter 10**

_Author's note:  
__First of all, thank you all for keep reading this fiction, although it is very late.  
__Flashback scene again, and for the one who read the previous chapters shall know the reason it happens to Shirogami. More actions are coming up soon.  
__For your information the scenes of the flashback are self-created, it does not happen in the game or anime as far as I remember, please enjoy the idea and let me know your opinion.  
__All of the fiction written here is all fiction, and nothing but fiction. The mentioned names in this story do not reflect to any person in real life. I write to share, not to make enemies. Please take note.  
__Please review or comment, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	38. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 11

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter  
**By Shirogami_

**Chapter 11: Devil's Territory**

Shirogami finally reach the wagon where he left but it is too late. The crowd is gone, there is nothing left except the ruined wagon and the scattered circus equipment. Shirogami yells for the names of the family but there is no response.  
"Am I too late?"  
After a long disappointing search, Shirogami kneels down and punches the ground; he bites his lower lips for the result of his misjudgment about the Kouma's intelligence and ability; He curses for his over confidence that leads to such horrible situation.  
And most of all, he lets his savior's life in danger because of his fate with the Kouma.

Just when he is still kneeling on the ground, the wind starts blowing again and flows him something reminds him about the days he had previously. This object may look powerless, but now it encourages Shirogami to overcome his fear. He knows very well that he must gains his determination to settle the affair between the Kouma and him. Shirogami binds the clown mask over his eyes, grabs his katana and goes to the town.

Shirogami is taking his steps cautiously because he knows that he is within the Kouma's territory, and he does not dare to take any sneak attack before he finds Lilly and the others. The building around him is totally lifeless and he senses only the aura that he hates most.  
The Kouma.  
The town is totally polluted and full of that terrible aura. Even Shirogami also covers his face to stand against it. Instead of that, he feels it too, the evil and dangerous stares that focused on him since he entered the place. They are becoming more threatening as he is approaching deeper into the place where the crow told him before.

_Holy God, just what had that Kouma done to this place? And where are those people? This is too quiet and clean for some places overran by Kouma.  
_Shirogami's question is inevitable. For a swordsman and a mercenary hired to fight troops of Kouma last time, he expects either body parts are torn and thrown everywhere, or the survivors struggle and yell for help with disfigured body in the end of the massacre. This town is obviously far cleaner and more peaceful than he had in his mind.

No, it is too quiet, too clean and too peaceful around here.

He stops at a junction, as he senses lots of movements from all the sides and surrounding him.  
_Great. A welcome party.  
_Shirogami only sees the approaching group in silhouettes, results from the bad vision caused by the evil aura. With Shirahatori still on his waist, he prepares himself by holding MuYing's hilt on his left. Shirogami has told himself since the beginning, that he will kill any Kouma in his sight.  
But he may change it now.  
_No way! This can't be real!  
_Shirogami almost drops his katana when he recognizes the figure of those silhouettes.  
_That Kouma! It manipulates them to fight me! That damn coward Kouma!_

On the other hand, while Shirogami is facing difficulty, someone on the other side is enjoying the show through the orb he plays in his hand. Cobra and the braided servant are now standing next to him like bodyguards, while there are three persons tied and kneels in front of them.

Lilly has already awakened and she is angry about the fact that Peter aided in the Kouma's dirty work. She does not want to listen to Peter anymore or even talk to him. She just maintained quiet all the way and stayed by Master's side, the only one she can trust right now. Meanwhile, Peter is totally ashamed for what he had done until now, and all of this caused by his jealousy and now it involves all the town people atone for his sin. Even he apologized many times to Master and Lilly, but it is too late for him to gain their trust again. Although Lilly is angry with Peter, it rages her more when she knows that the Kouma was planning to get Shirogami right from the start and it uses the whole circus team to do that.

"What is it, girl? You concerned about that samurai?"  
The Kouma notices Lilly's angry stare. It may be just an eye contact between them, but the Kouma can know her feelings with his experience with humans.  
Anger.  
Hatred.  
And Fear.  
But, the Kouma does not put them in his concern. In his mind, the circus lady is no threat to him with only angry stare, that is because he able to manipulate human and it concludes that human is stupid and always overcame by the negative thought that make them lost their track.

"It will be boring for me to watch this alone, why don't you join me?"  
The Kouma generates another purple orb and flies it towards Lilly. It stops in front of her, then starts broadcast the scenery where Shirogami is fighting against groups of manipulated town people. Lilly does not want to watch it at first, she does not dare to see Shirogami suffering for saving the group; but she suddenly opens her crying eyes and looks at it when she hears his shout.

A town people gets him from the back with a knife!  
Shirogami is lucky enough as the cut is not deep, but he cannot stop moving to treat it now. The town people just keep walking to him with varieties of tools and weapons they can use. The situation even troubles the swordsman because he cannot simply uses his katana to kill the people without ensuring that if they are really being controlled as human or being turned to Kouma in human form like ZhiLan (see the last few chapter of _After Sakura Wars: Sharp Shooter_).  
But, no matter what the reasons are, it still ends up a conclusion.  
HE CANNOT KILL THEM.

"Damn! If there is a way else I can get out from this…" Shirogami leans against a stall while he is dodging and thinking for a way to escape from this mindless group.  
All of the sudden, an idea just pops in his mind when someone tries to hit him with a steel pipe. He kicks away him away and steals his weapon, then leaps onto the stall quickly and jumps higher to the wall behind him, he impales the steel pipe deeply into the wall, then pulls himself up again to get to the rooftop.  
Shirogami pants rashly and his sweats soak his shirt together with his blood. He watches the group below and cannot stop worrying Lilly's situation. He cannot imagine himself if one of them is either Lilly or Master.

Shirogami holds his katana slowly with his bleeding hand. He has to keep going if he wants to save Lilly. Since he is on top of building now, it makes him easier to get rid from the pursuing town people. He once disagreed with this idea once, but now he has to try its effectiveness.  
He needs to kill that Kouma firstly if he wants to free the town people.  
And this is the only choice he has now.

Meanwhile, Lilly is relieved when she knows that Shirogami is temporary out from danger. She cries in joy along with the Master. Peter notices her expression and he is envy at the swordsman, he finally admits, that Shirogami is far more talented than he is, either as a fighter or a performer.  
The Kouma blows up both the orbs immediately after Shirogami escaped from such hard situation. But strangely, Cobra smirks for his escape, as he still has a chance to encounter him, especially when Shirogami is wearing the eye mask that he wore and defeated him previously. It will bring him rapture if he could split Shirogami in his mask into pieces with his whip and new power.  
The Kouma notices Cobra's reaction of pulling his whip. It can see the enjoyment within him.

"Do you want to kill him?"  
The Kouma's question is returned with Cobra's surprised and yet glad expression, his eyes with sharp oval irises (or snake eyes) are looking happily and his snake tongue is spitting in and out rapidly.  
"Alright then, you shall go fight him… along with her."  
The Kouma snaps its finger and the braided servant responds it. This action exasperates Cobra again because it makes him feels like his ability is been underestimated. But he keeps quiet this time, as he does not want to ruin the chance to take his revenge.  
"Anything you said." Cobra leaves the place without waiting for the girl. The servant looks back at the Kouma's first, then follows Cobra.

Meanwhile, Shirogami stops within a building after a long distance from the town people. He is hard to make further move anymore, but it is not because of the wounds on his body.  
His katana are shivering in high frequencies!  
Shirogami drops his katana, holds his head in pain and kneels on the floor.

"Sumire! Where are you? Answer me!" 'Another Shirogami', in his ticket boy costume, runs around the mansion he busted in and keeps searching, 'Hallucinated Shirogami' opens his eyes slowly and observing the whole incident from the top of the house.  
"Su… mi… re?" 'Hallucinated Shirogami' finally able to catch the name he missed out last time. "Is that… the girl 'I' am looking for?"

'Another Shirogami' is rushing from one room after another and yelling for her name, hoping there will be any response from either one of them. He keeps going until a group of six muscular bodyguards is blocking 'Another Shirogami' from advancing to the door behind them.  
_Is it the one?_ 'Another Shirogami' takes a wild guess. "Get out of my way! I need to get my comrade back no matter how you stop me from!" He notices the display katana hung on the wall and grabs it. But he does not unsheathe it, as he does not want to injure anyone in this house.  
"I warn you guys one last time! Get out of my way!"  
No one cares for listening to it.

Just when the situation is so tensing, someone is walking out from the room. It is a handsome brunette teenager in his bathrobe walking out slowly. The bodyguards notice him and bows at him quickly.  
"We are sorry for interrupting your bath, young master. But he insists that the person he is looking for is within this house…" the teenager stops the bodyguard. He walks passes the bodyguards and facing 'Another Shirogami'.

"Good evening, gentleman. I am sorry to tell you this but I am afraid the person you are looking for is not here."  
"I saw her shoes at the front door. I want to make sure if your words are true or not."  
The teenager looks around his mansion and finds out some doors were opened. "And I guess I am right enough. Do you fine her in any room?"  
His question just made 'Another Shirogami' speechless. The teenager smirks and continues, "If you leave right now, I will forget what you had done here today; but, if you insist, I will charge you by intruding my house, destroying my properties and injuring my workers! Choose, Ensign."

Meanwhile, 'Hallucinated Shirogami' already floats into the teenager's room after he heard the conversation. He notices a drunken girl is half-undressed and passed out on the bed. He firstly found annoyed by that teenager filth behavior, but not until he finds out who the girl really is.  
She is the one who get drunk and 'Another Shirogami' helped her to her room on the days back then!  
She is Sumire!

_That bastard! He was trying to rape her!  
_'Hallucinated Shirogami' flies out from the room quickly and tries to inform another him. He keeps yelling and screaming but it is pointless, since his voice cannot be heard by anyone, he is a hallucinated observer, that been brought by his katana to see his past.  
Just when 'Hallucinated Shirogami' is out of hope, 'Another Shirogami' smirks suddenly, following with his katana facing the his front. "Just how do you know about my rank, mister? I didn't remember we met before, right?"  
The teenager becomes nervous, but he still acts steady and answers, "Well, cousin Sumire told me about you sometimes."

"Do you mean Sumire-kun will tell the secret about Teikoku Kakekidan (Imperial Theater) to other citizen? You have to try better, rich boy." Shirogami prepares himself an attacking stance.  
"I've changed my mind, I will search that room."  
The teenager is totally pissed off and orders the bodyguards to hold 'Another Shirogami', while he goes back to the room and finishes his filthy job. All the six bodyguards approach forward and ready to grab 'Another Shirogami'.

'Hallucinated Shirogami' is standing besides 'Another Shirogami' now. Both of them are looking at the same direction – the room behind the human wall. They are so angry that they almost save the girl but been blocked away from right now. They have the same opinion, that rushing in recklessly is useless if he cannot pass those guards. 'Another Shirogami' slides backward slowly when the bodyguards are closer. He cannot think of a way to break through them without being caught and save Sumire at the same time.  
Just when 'Another Shirogami' is out of idea, a flash grenade is suddenly thrown into the bodyguards and one of them catches it in wonder.

"DAMAIYA!!! (Some phrase Japanese says when they see fireworks)" It sounds joyful to the thrower, but not 'Another Shirogami' who is getting cover behind a pillar nervously and hides himself from a great explosion.  
_That sound! Can she be?_ 'Hallucinated Shirogami looks at downstairs and found out some familiar faces are presenting at the entrance. So as 'Another Shirogami' and he shouts out their name.  
"Kohran! Sakura-kun! Just how did you get here?"  
"Just go get Sumire-han and leave the rest to us!" Kohran launches another grenade while Sakura runs forward and gets rid of the one surrounding them with her sheathed katana.  
"Now you remind me about that, thanks Kohran, and Sakura-kun, be careful!" 'Another Shirogami strides passes the fallen guards along the corridor and busts into the room, before it is too late for both him and Sumire.

Slowly, Shirogami wakes up again and looking at the ceiling of a ruined building.  
"I am back again, huh?"  
He takes his katana back and stands up again. His short flashback surely buys him some times to recover himself some energy and stamina. His tears out his sleeve and bandages the wounds on his arm to stop the bleeding.  
_There is no time to lose, that memory is not hurting me without meaning at all. Lilly's safety is on the edge.  
_Shirogami cannot stop himself from thinking what if Lilly is in place of Sumire.  
_And I better hurry!  
_Shirogami runs quickly again towards the place he was informed before – the base where the gangster leaded by Cobra stayed.

**End of Chapter 11**

_Author's note:  
__First of all, thank you all for keep reading this fiction, although it is very late.  
__At first I want to use Resident Evil for the title, but I dropped the idea as it belongs to Capcom and I will feel guilty for not thinking much for the story.  
__All of the fiction written here is all fiction, and nothing but fiction; and I don't own Sakura Wars and its characters. Please R&R, no matter good or bad.  
__See you in future._


	39. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 12

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter  
**By Shirogami_

**Chapter 12: Never Anger A Wounded Wolf**

Shirogami keeps searching for his destination. Although he does not know the exact location of the gangster's hangout, but the increasing level of the Kouma energy indirectly leads him that he is close to it.  
After crossing another alley, the swordsman reaches another open area and stops. His sight focuses on the route before him seriously, as he takes a step behind to squat lightly, prepares himself with unsheathed MuYing guarding his right and reaches Shirahatori hilt on his waist with his free hand.

The groaning sound starts approaching him from the darkness of every road Shirogami can see, including the one behind him. He glances everywhere only to find out the people is surrounding him, but, to his surprises, they stops at the end of the roads, tends to block him from running away.  
Suddenly, Shirogami furrows his eyebrows as someone is approaching with his stepping sound loud and clear, to acknowledge Shirogami about his presence. He swings his whip around and creates trails on the solid ground, showing off his strengthened power.  
Shirogami prepares himself in combat pose silently, as he notices the braided girl is standing behind Cobra. He may neglect Cobra's current strength, but he does not dare to loose his guard on the girl's speed. If Cobra is really powerful enough like the Kouma Shirogami fought before, then Shirogami will battle hardly if the girl aids the whip swinger.  
Without warning, Cobra swings his whip towards Shirogami hastily. Its speed is indisputable fast and the swordsman hardly escapes it. Cobra lifts up the whip again and swings it horizontally. Shirogami dodges the head bash by bending down with his left hand supporting his balance, and he can feel the power of the attack as the pressure he felt from the air above him.

"What is it, coward! Attack me!"  
Cobra keeps swinging his whip continuously yet powerful around Shirogami. The swordsman tries really hard to dodge them while he is considering about the people around him, and most of all is the unpredictable interruption of the girl in the battle if he is caught off guard.  
The advantage of whip attack is its wielder able to hit the enemy within a certain range of the whip's length, and now it seems Cobra becomes more invincible because he is able to change the whip's length as he like by channeling his evil aura onto it.  
Shirogami is tired of dodging anymore and finally uses his katana to repel the killing whip attacks. But, he is still facing a problem to get closer to Cobra. His katana are far shorter compare to whip's length.

_If I just can get close enough…  
_Shirogami starts running towards his enemy while dodging with his best. He knows well that he will loss advantage if this battle takes long time, especially when his wound starts bleeding again and his breathing is getting more rapidly.  
But, thanks to Cobra's dull senses, side effect of his empowered strength and hardened skin, Shirogami is still nimble enough to get closer soon enough. His katana is shinning brightly clear as they are ready to cut some flesh.  
Unfortunately, Cobra is still a half-human. He may look like a Kouma, but he can still able to think like a human. As soon as he noticed the distance between them is getting shorter, he shortens his whip's length and swings around himself as a shield. His reaction pisses Shirogami off whenever the whip bashes before the swordsman can give a clean slash.

_This is bad, he is a Kouma, but still able to fight and think like a human… What should I do?  
_Shirogami dodges another quick swing that nearly gets his neck. The shortened whip attack may be less powerful, but its length exchanges its destructive power into hasty and yet nimbly agility.  
_Damn, he is way too fast. If I can just distract him with something… that's it!  
_Shirogami immediately strides himself away. Cobra notices the opening and extends his whip to stab at the swordsman. Shirogami reads it and jumps high to the whip swinger. Before Cobra able to make another attack, Shirogami shoots Shirahatori towards Cobra like an arrow quickly.  
Its speed and alignment gives Cobra a hard time to aim at, until the braided girl reacts and catches it with her clapping hands nimbly. Just when Cobra gains back his sight to Shirogami, the swordsman has already taken his chance to reach close enough and chops his enemy with MuYing.  
Cobra is not fast enough to react and the chop directly gets his head. But Shirogami is feeling something weird from the attack, therefore he continues with two stepping kick at his face and arches himself backward. He lands on the ground after a turn and slashes for another time onto his body. The girl had already escaped stealthily after the swordsman's first hit, leaving Shirahatori on the ground.

Shirogami's chopping pose is maintained for a few seconds. The shocked expression never leaves his face when he knows his slash does not cut deep enough into Cobra's flesh. He looks closer and carefully until he notices the reason from his opponent's body – deep green scales are grown around Cobra's body and they had protected the swinger from being slashed apart. Cobra's snake eye even freaks him out when he is looking at the satisfying result.  
Cobra raises his weapon slowly, and then whips with full strength at the stunned swordsman. The pressure had awakened Shirogami and he leaps away by a slight chance. He rolls backward as the impact blows. The wandering Shirahatori falls by his side.

_Damn, his skin reminds me about Dou, no, even harder.  
_Shirogami picks up Shirahatori and stands up slowly.  
_That's always a chance. It's only matter of timing. But too bad…  
_The bleeding cut on his back hurts him again, plus the new injuries from the whip attack are weakening him and his stamina is dropping badly. But still, he cannot turn back now until he fulfills his purpose.  
"I don't have much time! Out of my way! Now!"

"Then you have to kill me first. Or you can die right here and I will fuck that bitch in front of your dead head until I am satisfied! Hahaha!"  
Cobra laughs along with his vulgar joke, which he never knows it will wake up something he is going to regret for.  
"YOU… DARE!!!"  
Cobra's provoking words makes Shirogami grips the hilt harder; his killing instinct that his stare shows is getting stronger; and none of the less, he can feel it, his inner energy is starting to be unleashed!  
Cobra's provocation and Shirogami's determination of protecting finally invokes his inner power. Shirogami's body is glowing in white, following by the lightning channeled at his blades and the burst energy strikes anywhere randomly like thunderbolts around his body.

_Huh! Clown show!  
_Cobra swings his whip again rapidly and deadly towards the standing swordsman. But it surprises the swinger when they are all repelled by the lightning around Shirogami like a living barrier, the repelled attacks hits everywhere but its target.  
"Rou Kou… Mek Kiaku…"  
Shirogami stands still and gathers his energy onto his katana. The thunder gathered on Shirahatori shines brighter and acts more violently corresponding to its master. The swordsman finally starts running with his katana dragging the ground while Cobra keeps whipping wildly.  
"Take this! Jyu Ou… Mu Jin!"  
Shirogami throws Shirahatori straight towards Cobra again. The shooting katana, which is channeled with Shirogami's inner power, drags a trail on the ground Shirogami passed.

The girl reacts as shield again and catches the katana. But, her strength only allows her barely to hold Shirahatori only inches away from her heart, compare that she can control the blade previously, and it keeps pushing her backward. Just when the girl's palms are shaking for standing against the power that tears her clothes apart, Shirogami, who is following his shooting katana, has reached them within a close range and grips his Shirahatori's hilt and keeps advancing.  
His face and upper body are injured resulted from the dodges from whip attacks. Cobra's power up is assured now and Shirogami does not want to waste another minute for waiting. He has to settle this duel as soon as possible, as long as he gains his inner energy.

On the other hand, even Cobra is being transformed into a half-Kouma, the girl that stands against him is still a human, as Shirogami notices none part of her body is been mutated. His strict thinking of not killing human confuses him for taking his next move: kill, or let the girl go. If he does it, that means he is simply a murderer, not much different than Cobra; if he does not, she will get in his way to save Lilly and the others.  
_Damn!  
_Shirogami is really pissed off, and his charging force is decreasing. He has to decide!  
"Good, keep him right there, while I can kill him along with you, bitch!" Cobra pushes the braided girl forward to sacrifices her in exchange for a chance to kill the swordsman.  
Shirogami notices the move but it is too late to pull back the shooting katana. It pierces through the girl and creates a chance for Cobra to kill his enemy.  
"NOW! DIE!" Cobra yells in joy for his little plan is going to success.  
However, his move just made his situation becoming worse, because he just abandoned his shield.

Shirogami's deadly and angry sight never leaves his target, his eyes are locking at his front and Cobra cannot move due to the freak he gets. The power gives Cobra a hallucination of a fierce wolf is staring at him with its fang biting in anger.  
"You… MONSTER!" Shirogami's roar is full of his blazing emotion. He let goes Shirahatori and continues his pursuit with his long katana, which is shining in bright white that almost blinds everyone around and rumbling with Shirogami's inner energy.

"EAT THIS! KAI DOU RAN MA!" Shirogami waves his katana from above and chops it on Cobra stunned body, a bright slash is swashed across Cobra from top to bottom, before Shirogami finishes it by drawing another one across it.  
Cobra only comes back from his numb senses when his blood spills out from the cross on his chest and falls. Cobra may be defeated though; his half-human body and hardened skin just saved him from Shirogami's attack, which should have cleaved him apart.  
Nevertheless, Shirogami's full charged attack with anger had damaged him perilously.

After Shirogami stands up from his lowering pose, he turns his look on the girl who just passed out. Thankfully, her nimble control of Shirahatori in the nick of time made the katana just slightly slides by her waist.  
Shirogami retrieves Shirahatori and sheathes it back in the scabbard on his waist. Just when he starts walking away with his injured body, he stops immediately as he eyes upon the group that is advancing now.  
_This is bad! If they keep on coming, then I…  
_Shirogami's grip on MuYing gets harder, he cannot think of a way to get out of the surrounding without injuring anyone. In fact, he can feel that his inner power starts disappearing gradually and turning him back to his 'normal' state.

All of a sudden, both his katana shiver lightly and informs its master a wild idea. Shirogami may think it is far more than crazy, but now the situation leaves him no more choice but follows his katana. Shirogami walks back to the center slowly while he sheathes MuYing into the scabbard on his back.  
_Just hope this works as you told me, buddy.  
_With the remaining inner energy he has within him, Shirogami starts running towards to the crowd at the front, his speed is quick enough for him to crush anything.

_Here goes nothing…  
_Shirogami suddenly jumps with all of his strength and lands on the shoulder of the first people he meets with his legs, then leaps again before the dumb people able to grab him. He wheels once in the air and lands on the ground. Now he is right out of the circling town people and just a step away from the woman on the most behind. Both of them gaze for a second, before the woman roars and Shirogami starts running again.  
_Geez, now that is something!_

Meanwhile, an obscure woman is watching the whole happening silently from the top of the building around.  
"So, he is the one Master concerns. His moves are interesting indeed." The woman's lip curves a smile because of Shirogami's performance on the battle.

Shirogami keeps running until he stops at the three-storey building where he senses the Kouma's aura is the most. He can feel the pressure from the building itself. It is originally the base where Cobra and his gang stayed before the Kouma, or may be when Shirogami appeared in this town.  
The swordsman doubt to go in firstly, but the advancing group gives him no more choice but go into the building. He bars the only entrance and exit of the building, which also means that he cannot get out of this place until he settles everything here.

Shirogami is feeling uneasy by the time he realizes the environment is surrounded with dry bodies of the gangsters that their blood is sucked completely, and the area is covered with the stinky smell and aura that really annoys the swordsman, especially when he starts getting tired but needs to pay high attention to his surrounding. Shirogami starts investigating the building from the floor he is at now slowly and carefully.  
He searches for the open room and the kitchen behind. He finds nothing different except the bodies with the gangster jacket. He furthers his search on the upper floor, which has five rooms. The poundings of the door he barred start worrying him and he makes his searching faster. But still there is no difference until he reaches the last room, where he believes he hears some voices from it.

_Is this the one?  
_Just when Shirogami is thinking, a loud crush is heard from below and he can hear the sounds of the groaning crowd.  
He opens it.  
The room is totally dark and he sees nothing around. Shirogami finally kneels on the ground and leans by the wall resulted from his exhaustion, either his physical or mental.  
_Damn, am I reaching my limit?_

Suddenly, he notices some presence is staying not far from him. Shirogami is alerted by the mumbling sound and stands up slowly by leaning against the wall. His tiring hands reaches Shirahatori and shouts, "Who is there? Show yourself!"  
Shirogami may figure that might be a Kouma or some other controlled townsfolk, but he is totally relieved when he finally able to see the person under the weak light shines through the barred window.

"Lilly!"

**End of Chapter 12**

_Author's note:  
__First of all, thank you all for keep reading this fiction, although it is very late.  
__After I accidentally twisted my wrist not long ago, I got some ideas to make my character faces some difficulties like serious injuries and confusing dilemmas within these few chapters.  
__All of the fiction written here is all fiction, and nothing but fiction; and I don't own Sakura Wars and its characters. Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


	40. Kaleidoscopic Fighter : Chapter 13

_**After Sakura Wars  
Part 3: Kaleidoscopic Fighter  
**By Shirogami_

**Chapter 13: Just as planned**

Cobra lies on the ground motionless. His body is majorly maimed, as the scales start falling from his body and reveals his blood and flesh. His evil energy is leaving him gradually and starts turning him back to a mortal. However, his monster look stays forever.  
_I won't accept this! A strong man like me loses to that circus boy? Don't fuck me with that joke.  
_Cobra tries to move his weak body but fails. Shirogami's attack had ripped his evil energy and almost killed him  
_Curse it! If my body is not weak like this… if only I have an immortal body…_

_Then, will you abandon everything to get one?  
_The old man appears from nowhere, he snaps his finger and the servant gain her consciousness back. She walks to Cobra, grabs him up by holding his neck.  
Cobra never think that he will be humiliated in such way, but he just cannot move an inch and look at the old man while his life force is disappearing.

"What a pity, my lad. If you had offered me your mortality for being my servant earlier, I'm sure things will not end up in this way."  
The old man observes at Cobra and swings his head. "This is not good, lad. The injuries are lethal and I cannot heal them, unless…"  
The old man smiles at Cobra wickedly and continues, "You offer your soul to trade a new body and power. And believe me, this is the only way that can save you now."

Cobra may not able to see anything clearly, but he can hear the old man is offering him another chance to revenge, which in exchange, he has to give up himself being a human, forever and no return.  
Within his final minutes, Cobra remembers the day he leaded his gang. Those were days he really enjoyed when he could get everything he wanted by stealing, threatening, or even taking them by force, from money to woman, or even the building they found in this place and set it as their home. His lifestyle eventually built him a behavior that he never surrender and give up anything he longs for, even if it has to be gained by force.

Now, he lost everything he had when he was a human: the wealth, his followers, now he even confuses for considering himself either a human or a monster. His decision of making a deal with a Kouma had gained him nothing but a temporary pleasure for able to have strong but fraudulent power.  
Yet again, instead of feeling regret for his mistake, he puts the blame on the one who interfere his way, the one who indirectly forces him to take his way along with Kouma, the one who just defeat him terribly and made him look like nothing more than a stray dog now.  
His anger is even provoked when the old man keeps talking about the battle between Shirogami and him; he even appraises Shirogami's ability for he able to beat a man who is stronger than him. Although Cobra is dying now, but his eyes are telling the old man, that he cannot rest in peace if he does not kill Shirogami with his hands.

"So," the old man reads Cobra's mind and returns to him, "Your answer?"  
Cobra cannot speak a word or move an inch anymore, but his dissatisfying sight is staring at the old man with anger and strong instinct of killing. His disappointment is shown fully from his expression.  
"Good." The old man puts his palm onto Cobra's forehead and starts channeling his energy into the dying man.

On the other hand, Shirogami is untying Lilly's rope. He is sad to see the bruises on her shaking body, most of all, he cannot dare to imagine the incident that caused her almost left naked. Shirogami covers her quickly with some cloths he can find in the room.  
"Lilly, where is Master? And where is Peter?" Shirogami comforts the crying Lilly who is leaning on his shoulder now.  
"They… they were…" Lilly tries to stop her tears before she continues, but she cannot. She just keeps crying and this gives Shirogami bad answer.

"At least, you are living." Shirogami brushes her head gently. "We have no time to lose. We get to get out from here."  
Shirogami stands up with his shivering body. The bloodstain and wounds on his body is telling Lilly that he had gone through hard times to come to save her and the others. Shirogami walks slowly to the door, peeps the corridor to ensure their escaping route. In the mean time, Lilly ties the cloths more properly so she can move along with Shirogami easier.  
When Lilly is coming closer, Shirogami gives a signal to keep quiet, while he hears some footsteps are getting near. He looks around the room again to look for some cover before it is too late.

Two people reach the final room. They are not entering it, but just standing by the door and staring the area for a few minutes before they leave. Meanwhile, Shirogami is holding Lilly close enough by him and gets his sheathed katana for any unexpected outcome. His lowers his breathing sound and tries to maintain as quiet as he can, so both of them will not be found. Luckily, the controlled people are not smart enough to search the room thoroughly.  
After the scouting people are leaving, Shirogami moves again slowly and peeps on the corridor again. After he ensures the way is clear, he holds Lilly's hand and walks upstairs slowly. Thanks to the time he can gain in the room and the power his katana channeled without his notice, Shirogami can move on with enough recovery for him to escape.

_Shirogami, don't we supposed to leave? Why are we going up?_ Lilly whispers as she is walking behind the swordsman.  
_I am afraid the lower floor won't be easy to break through. _He says.  
_I hope there will another exit at the upper floor instead of that one._

Shirogami walks upstairs slowly and steadily, as he does not want to engage any enemy and battle. Lilly lends him a shoulder to support his walk, while Shirogami lets Lilly uses Shirahatori as weapon when it comes to bad situation.  
The upper floor is actually the level where the old man used to plan and stayed with his servant. There is only a room which is larger than the lower floors' and a large space. Shirogami can see the environment through the wide gaps between the pillars.

Shirogami moves slowly to the nearest pillar so he can see what is happening at the outside of the building. He is feeling lucky for not taking the entrance to get out – the building is surrounded and there is no way he can break through the people along with Lilly safely. He also takes a better look around so he can find another way out.

Shirogami searches anywhere and explores any suspicious devices, until he finally decides to look at the room where Cobra used. He looks everywhere in the room and finds nothing, except some tools like whip, candles and some leather clothes.  
_Somehow I think I better stay out of this._

Just when Shirogami is stepping out from the room and going for Lilly, two people is trying to grab her and one of them is tearing her attire. He strides towards them quickly and uses the MuYing's hilt to beat them away.  
Shirogami takes a closer look at them and shocked to find out the two persons in front of him are Peter and Master! Their expression look as same as the others and smile wickedly. Even though Shirogami do not want to fight them, he still raises his katana and protects the girl behind him.

"Master! Peter! Get hold to yourself, please!" Shirogami tries to wake them up but useless, two of them just keep advancing and they sights never leave Lilly.  
"Don't push me." Shirogami tends to pull out his katana but he cannot. Master is Lilly's father; although Peter has never been nice to him but he is still Lilly's partner.

"Well, well, what have we got here?"  
All of the sudden, a figure morphs out slowly from behind Peter and Master. Cobra and the girl are standing besides him.  
"You! You did all of this, didn't you?"  
Shirogami glares at the old man and shouts along with his katana unsheathed and points towards him.

"TURN THEM BACK TO NORMAL! NOW!"  
"Normal? They look normal to me."  
The old man snaps his finger. Both circus members correspond and move aside.

"I don't care what you think. Just turn them back as they were. Or I will…"  
"And you will what? Kill me with that weak body of yours? You must be kidding me." The Kouma laughs for the swordsman's ruthless.  
"If you promise to serve me as master from now on, may be I will spare your life and grant you some pleasure."  
Shirogami's sight threatens more when the Kouma tries to insult his pride again.  
"Don't worry, I will give you a better one." The old man snaps his finger again and continues with a wicked smile, "Pleasure him, will you? … Lilly."

Shirogami is totally frozen when he heard the name.  
_No… not you too, Lilly!_

Just when he turns back and looks at the girl, his irises is shrinking to find out Lilly is looking at him passionately and starts touching him. But Shirogami knows well from her eyes, she is totally being controlled. Shirogami swings off her hand and rocks her shoulder.  
"My, my, can't you be gentler to girls, lad?" the old man raises his hand and ready for a snap. "Show him how, girl?"

Shirogami turns back to the old man and scolds, "Shut the fuck up, Kouma!"  
All of the sudden, Shirogami feels a chilling from his stomach, it slowly turns to pain through the pierced flesh. Shirogami's tints his shivering head down and his irises rolls down slowly.

A sharp blade just pierced through him.  
And Lilly is holding its hilt.

"Li… lly…"  
Shirogami falls down like a loosen puppet. His hands are still holding her shoulder, until he loses his strength and slides down.

"Now, time for some entertainment."  
The old man snaps his finger again and Lilly, with her hand still holding the katana, starts regaining her mind.

"What happened?"  
Lilly does not recall anything. She just shocked to see that Shirogami is kneeling before her, with a katana pierced through his belly. Lilly let goes her grip from the katana and catches Shirogami.  
"Just what on earth… had I done?"  
Shirogami does not answer her. But the range between them is close enough to tell her a certain answer.

His eyelids are closing slowly.

His breath is getting weaker.

He is dying.

**End of Chapter 13**

_Author's note:  
__First of all, thank you all for keep reading this fiction.  
__I am very sorry for making you waiting so long. I had serious mental block and busy onto freelances.  
__All of the fiction written here is all fiction, and nothing but fiction.  
__I don't own Sakura Wars and its characters, I just borrowed them to generate this fiction._

_Please R&R, no matter good or bad. See you in future._


End file.
